Mahou Shinobi Obito
by Chosha Kurenai
Summary: Because of an odd letter, Harry is raised not with the Dursleys, but in Konoha. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers just how strange and mysterious his past truely is when he and his team discover the existance of Magic, as well as a mysterious school...
1. The Birth of an Uchiha

**Mahou Shinobi Obito**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Forward**_

_I've seen plenty of stories where Harry is a certain Naruto Character. I've seen Harry as Sasuke, as Kakashi, as Orochimaru (I'm not joking on that either), as Itachi, but for some reason, I've never seen a story where Harry is Obito. Maybe its because Obito had died prior to the Naruto series, but people aren't afraid to use him inNaruto x HP crossovers either (such as Team Minato going to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament), and where magic's concerned, especially where the 'Boy-Who-Lived' is concerned, why could it not be plausible for Obito to survive? And with Obito as different as he is in comparison to the other Uchiha, and with some very Harry-ish ideals, it's not too beyond comprehension for Obito to be Harry either. And so came along the idea for this story. Strangely, I actually had the idea for this story at about the same time as I came up with Uchiha Potter. But since I posted the other idea first,Mahou Shinobi Obito was put on the backburner. However, I really wanted to write this and in recent times, the story just kept poking at me, so, I caved and here we go. 'Mahou' in the title means 'Magic'. But Magic Shinobi Obito didn't have quite the same ring to it as Mahou Shinobi Obito does. LoL._

_**Important:**_

_This is the Beta'd version of the Chapter. Thanks goes to TheBlackSeaReaper for the editing. (Beta'd 22/03/2012)_

_**Summery:**_

_After Harry was orphaned and placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia contacts Harry's other relatives and hands him over to them so as not to bother with him. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers mysterious powers, only to discover that there are more out there with that same power. Hired by Wizards as guards, Team Minato discover the truth about Obito's mysterious past, a past that even Obito was unaware of…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter and it's relating media belongs to JK Rowling. Mahou Shinobi Obito is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the artist, the author or companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga/novel/film releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter One:**

**The Birth of an Uchiha**

The Dursleys of Number Four Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They prided themselves on being the picture of being the perfect family and the epitome of everything that was Ordinary. They lived in a good neighbourhood, on a normal street, in a normal house where there were only mundane problems and happenings. And they were very much content with that.

Mr. Vernon Dursley was a large, beefy, red-faced man with a large moustache and not much neck. He was the owner of a relatively successful firm called Grunnings that made drills, and spent many a day shouting, ordering around his employees and complaining about paperwork or people slacking off. Even when he wasn't at work, nothing pleased him more than to complain about the ingrates and weirdoes of society. Mrs. Petunia Dursley, on the other hand, was thin and blonde, almost the opposite of her husband. She was quite proud to be the picture of the perfect housewife, well known for her housekeeping skills, as she always kept her home clean and tidy. She was also proud to know almost all the gossip that happened in their street, her long neck useful to crane over the fences and spy on their unsuspecting neighbours. Vernon and Petunia also had a son named Dudley, and in their 'humble' opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere.

However, there was something not quite so 'Normal' about the Dursleys. It was their deepest, darkest secret. Their biggest fear was that anyone– _anyone_ –would ever discover it.

A secret that was currently bundled in blankets, staring up at Petunia Dursley with startling bright green eyes from it's basket on the kitchen table.

Petunia whimpered.

The child, barely older than her own son, was one Harry Potter, the son of Petunia's estranged sister, Lily Potter. In fact, Petunia had been quite happy to be estranged from said sister. She had even pretended for quite some time that she didn't even _have_ a sister. If the Dursleys were the epitome of everything that was normal, then the Potters were the picture of everything that was _freakish_. Lily had been born with strange powers, and she had married a man that was just as abnormal and strange as Lily herself - which had resulted in this tiny child that was currently on her kitchen table. Petunia had never seen their son prior to this. However, she already knew without looking that this boy would be just as weird and unusual as his blasted parents.

She even had the letter to prove it.

The day had started off like any other day (just the way the Dursleys liked it). Petunia had woken up early as usual and had got dressed, spending a long time – but not abnormally long – in the bathroom to make sure that she looked her best. After all, one had to look ones best to be the perfect housewife, and she wouldn't want the people on the street to think she was a common slob. After that, she had headed down the stairs to start preparing breakfast and coffee for Vernon once he had woken up, and for Dudley once he had – after all, her precious growing boy shouldn't need to wait for his breakfast.

However, things had distinctly gone down hill the moment she had gone to pick up the milk bottles from the doorstep, only to find that that hadn't been the only thing left on her porch. For wrapped up in a blanket, a letter slipped in beside it, tucked into a basket was a tiny baby. A baby with bright green eyes, messy black hair-tuft on his head and a strange shaped scar – the shape of a bolt of lightning.

Of course, she reacted the way any '_normal'_ person would.

The sound of milk bottles smashing and the piercing scream that emitted from Petunia had brought Vernon stumbling down the stairs, tie crooked, shirt half unbuttoned and shaving cream covering half of his face, only to stare dumbly at the situation himself, jaw opened in utter shock. After all, it wasn't every day that you found a baby on your doorstep. Not just any baby, but the baby of his wife's estranged sister.

Once they were able to think clearly, they reacted as one, looking around to see if anyone else had seen the distinctly abnormal event that had taken place on their very porch. Thankfully, as it was still early in the morning, no one had yet seen – they could only hope the baby had been left after the milkman arrived, because who knew what strange rumours that would circulate about them otherwise! Quickly, they dragged the basket inside before they were spotted.

However, they now had a few problems. What was Harry Potter, a boy they had never met but only vaguely knew existed, be doing at Privet Drive? Specifically, what was he doing on _their_ doorstep? And what exactly were they supposed to do with the boy now? The fact that the baby with Lily's emerald green eyes was staring at Petunia as if disappointed in her was deeply unnerving. No baby should have the ability to pull of such a look.

And if Lily thought she could just dump off her freakish brat with normal, law abiding folk like them, then she had another thing coming!

Still, it seemed oddly out of character. Lily was many things, most of them weird and completely unDursleyish, but heartless was not one of them. As much as she disliked her sister and pretended she didn't exist at all, Petunia had to reluctantly admit that Lily was never the type to abandon her son. But Still! She should know better than to infect Petunia's perfectly normal and happy life with her freakishness! Especially when she didn't even have the common courtesy to show her face first.

The letter had better have a good reason for all of this, or so help her…

Quickly, Petunia snatched up the envelope, doing her best to ignore the baby's unsettling and unwavering stare and Vernon's nervous pacing, and pulled out the letter from inside. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the parchment letter. Parchment! Who wrote on parchment these days, the weirdoes. Of all the ridiculous things. However, in their current situation, she would be willing to overlook that if it would tell her what on earth was going on and what to do with that baby that was still drilling holes into her back with its god-damned stair!

Shivering, she began to read.

However, rather than greeted with Lily's neat and tidy handwriting that she had been expecting; she was instead faced with a strange, unfamiliar loopy script that completely threw her for a loop. Shaking it off, she began to read. The more she read the paler she got until she dropped onto one of the kitchen chairs heavily, feeling faint.

"Pet? Pet, what's wrong?" Vernon managed anxiously, wringing his hands. "What does it say? Does it say why…why _he's_ here?" he flapped a meaty hand in the direction of the Potter's brat.

"She…she's dead," Petunia managed weakly, feeling numb. The numbness, however, was soon replaced by indignation. "She went and got herself and that cookie husband of hers blown up. Blown up! And this….this crackpot wants us to look after her brat!" She fumed, even Vernon cowering slightly in the face of her wrath.

How _dare_ she do something so inconsiderate? Not to mention the blasted woman had even _told_ her she and her lot were having some kind of trouble in an unwanted letter only a week before. If she knew she was having trouble then she should have just gone to the police (if her kind even had some kind of law enforcement) instead of burdening honest and hardworking regular people.

"And who does this…this…" She referred to the letter once again; face contorting with disgust, "this _Albus Dumbledore_," Ugh, even the name sounded freakish, "think he is, dumping him here!"

"Can't we just get rid of it?" Vernon demanded nervously. He had heard about his sister-in-law's…abnormalities and he certainly didn't want his precious Dudley to be exposed to something like that. "Drop it off at an Orphanage or something?"

"No!" Petunia exploded, practically crumpling the letter in her fist. "That…that man," she shook the letter, "said he would be in….correspondence, if the brat wasn't left with family. And if we dropped the boy off and the neighbours found out, what do you think they'll say? I don't want that man gracing my doorstep!"

She jumped up and paced for a moment, nibbling on her lip. "Still, he did say he had to be with some sort of blood family, but not _what_ blood family." She said finally, cogs turning in her brain. Perhaps….perhaps there was a way out of this dratted situation after all!

"So there's other family?"

"Not my family, but _he's_ got some other family," Petunia jerked her head towards Harry, "at least that's what _she_ said in that letter a week ago."

"Then why did they drop the brat off here then?" Vernon bristled.

"Apparently they're hidden," Petunia sniffed. She would have been happy if they stayed that way too. Only weirdoes and criminals hid away. However, unless she wanted a walking abnormality plaguing them and ruining their perfectly normal life then she was going to have to get in touch with the Potter man's family. As it was, it wouldn't be too hard, as she knew exactly how to contact them, so they could get rid of the brat and get on with their lives as if this never happened.

A week before all of this happened; Petunia had had a letter and parcel from Lily of all people. This had been rather strange in and of itself, mainly because they had pretty much agreed never to contact each other and to get on with their lives pretending that the other didn't exist (a deal Petunia had been very happy to enforce). However, the reason for the breaking of the unvoiced vow soon became clear when she read it.

_Dear Petunia,_ (the letter read)

_I know that you would rather you never heard from me again, but please, do not throw this letter away. If you can do that for me, then I promise not to bother you again. However, if you do get contacted by 'my kind' again, then please, consider this to be my last Will and Testament._

_As you may or may not know, a man called 'Voldemort' has been terrorising 'My kind' for some time now and James and I have become targets. There is a chance that, even though we are going into hiding, something might happen to James and I. I don't want to ask you to look after my son, Harry, if anything does happen to us. You have often shown your distaste of what we've been able to do and it's not fair on you or Harry if that's the case. So, I've made some arrangements._

_If something does happen to James and I, Harry is for some reason placed into your care, then please, open the parcel that came with this letter (if you haven't already) and use what's inside. Inside are instructions in how to contact some of James' remaining family on his mother's side – the Uchiha family. They have agreed to take him in if something does happen. Please keep the package safe and use it only if Harry is placed with you, if you feel your animosity towards me and 'my kind' would affect Harry's care._

_I am aware that it is likely we can never reconcile, as much as I'd like to. However, if something does happen to us, I do hope that at least you have the heart and love your sister enough that, at the very least, you will follow through these last wishes of mine, for both your sake, and the sake of Harry, my most precious son._

_Thank you, Petunia…and goodbye,_

_Lily_

Petunia had no idea what compelled her to read the letter when she recognised the handwriting on the address, never mind what possessed her to keep the letter and the parcel (unopened) in the cupboard under the stairs for safekeeping, but now, she was glad she had. If she had thrown it away, or otherwise destroyed it, she would have had no way of contacting any of those…Uchiha people, who could actually take the boy off her hands and she would have been forced to raise the blasted boy herself (she shuddered at the thought of the freakish child anywhere near her darling Dudley). That Albus Dumbledore couldn't complain about it if the boy was being taken care of by his family, even if that family wasn't hers, and she, in turn, could happily get back to her own normal life without a care in the world.

Striding passed Vernon, Petunia hurried to the cupboard and pulled out the package that had come along with Lily's letter and brought them both back to the kitchen, ignoring Vernon's spluttered confusion – he hadn't been there when the letter arrived, having been at work at the time and Petunia had never mentioned it in hopes that it would eventually gather dust and she could forget all about it – opening it with careful fingers. After all, with _those_ people you could never be too careful. She wouldn't be surprised if the dratted thing exploded or something. However, the parcel did not, in fact, explode. Nor did anything else happen other that a cylinder-shaped object roll out of the brown packaging.

It looked like a scroll of some kind, only about the length of one's hand when rolled up from wrist to fingertip. The cover of the scroll was a deep royal blue in colour and was sealed shut with a strange insignia that reminded her of a table tennis racket the top half red in colour, while the bottom half (along with the 'handle' of the racket) was white. Along with this was yet another letter. Quickly, Petunia snatched it up, hoping that this was the instructions, because unless that scroll had some kind of telephone number inside (which she highly doubted since Lily's kind could never be that normal) then she had no idea what she was supposed to do with the dratted thing.

_Dear Petunia,_

_If you are reading this then the worst has come to pass and James and I are dead, and for whatever reason, my son, Harry, has been left in your care. As we both know how you feel about 'my kind', if Harry's Godfather, Sirius, is unable to take care of him – if he was, then Harry would not have been left with you, I promise – then my Husband's maternal family, the Uchiha family, has agreed to take him in. To get in contact with them, you must use a little blood-_

"Blood?" Petunia gasped, feeling faint.

Vernon seemed to be righteously indignant on his wife's behalf. "Blood? That's barbaric! No wonder you wanted nothing to do with that lot!"

Still, if it would keep her from having to interact with that lot ever again, then she could force herself to do it as long as she wouldn't have to do any creepy voodoo crap or something. It would be a tiny sacrifice in the long run to keep her perfectly normal life (and once it was done she could pretend this day never happened). So, with a deep, shaky breath, she ploughed on.

_To get in contact with them, you must use a little blood _(Petunia shuddered again)_ –just a pin prick will do – and run the blood along the symbol that is sealing the scroll, that I sent alongside this letter, shut. Once the Scroll has opened, please write inside _'_This is Petunia Dursley, in accordance to James and Lily Potter's wishes'. Once that is done, you should receive some kind of correspondence from the Uchiha family, who will arrange a meeting to take Harry from your hands._

_I know these instructions sound very strange, but please, follow them, for your sake and for Harry's._

_Lily_

Petunia gnawed on her lip once more. She wished that she wouldn't have to go through something so….so barbaric as this, and he also hoped to god that no one ever find out she actually went through with it (she would, in future, put it down to a moment of madness. She had no idea what compelled her to do it. Maybe her kind could force normal-minded people to do such things without them actually wanting to? Yes, that had to be it). Grabbing the kitchen knife of the side, ignoring the panicked "Petunia!" from Vernon and pressed the tip of her finger to the tip of the blade, wincing when it cut her finger. Tears prickling in her eyes, she quickly did as the letter had instructed, because the sooner that blasted boy was away, the sooner that all this madness could be put behind them. Still, it worked, as Lily had said. The scroll fell open in front of her, as if there hadn't been anything sealing it closed at all.

While Vernon was muttering something about a plaster to cover the cut, Petunia took a pen (she damned well hoped she wasn't supposed to write in blood as well, because that was where she would most certainly draw the line) and quickly wrote the words down that Lily had said to, sucking her cut finger to stem the bleeding while Vernon was rummaging through the first aid box.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, to Petunia's utter astonishment, the words seemed to vanish on the scroll completely. She rubbed her eyes and checked the scroll again. Still, no words. It was almost as if she never written anything at all.

Until new words appeared in a very different hand than her own, and most certainly using a different tool to write with.

_So the worst has occurred. The boy shall be taken into our care. We know where you are. Expect us._

The note was left unsigned.

Petunia couldn't help but quake slightly at the thought as Vernon also read over her shoulder, the colour draining from her face. When she glanced up at her husband, it appeared he wasn't doing much better either. She'd never seen his face so white.

"Vernon," Petunia said, voice quivering despite herself. This was too weird, too weird for anyone, but _especially_ too weird for the Dursleys, "How….how could they possibly know where we live? You don't think they're watching the house?" It was like something from one of those horror movies that had a stalker in them.

"Watching— spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. Not that Petunia could blame him when people they had never even met, related to that…that Potter had just told them that they knew where they were.

"Or maybe….maybe _she_ gave them the address?" Petunia tried, wanting to find something normal in this situation, something not so goddamned disturbing after everything that had happened today. It had been one shock after another and it couldn't possibly do their hearts any good.

"How dare they give out our address to…to people like _them_," Vernon fumed, glaring at the Potters' boy as if it was all his fault. Well, technically it was, but still.

"But if they take the boy away…." Petunia said, drawing a deep, shuddering breath. "Vernon?"

"Yes?"

"After this, I think we should move. There's some lovely houses advertised in the newspaper, in some nice, normal areas."

"Definitely," Vernon grunted.

In the meantime it appeared that they would have to look after Harry as well as Dudley until those Uchiha people arrived. Vernon was certainly not impressed. After all, couldn't her lot just show up with some kind of instant teleportation or something like that? However, Petunia thought that it would be far stranger if any of the neighbours saw that. She could only hope that when they did show up, they dressed normally, so that they wouldn't have to bother with the stairs or the questions that they might get asked otherwise.

Petunia was honestly at a loss as to what to do with the boy, to be honest. He was just…completely unlike Dudley with those big green eyes that just watched her unnervingly, Lily's eyes in a face unlike hers, he was unnaturally quiet and Petunia wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but it certainly made the boy seem even weirder. And once, she found a biscuit floating in the air into the boy's hand and she almost screamed the place down.

Those Uchiha people couldn't get here soon enough!

In an effort to keep her reputation – not to mention sanity –Petunia left the boy in the cupboard under the stairs for a while in punishment. Hopefully that would teach him to use that…that unnaturalness in the house

However, It was a few months later, November had long gone, passing through December and January until the month had turned to February before they heard anything else after they the strange incident with the message in the scroll. In fact, Petunia was beginning to think that Lily had pulled some kind of sick trick on her or something, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew that Lily was dead. Perhaps these people just had to sort out documents or travel arrangements or something, but still! They should have at least kept them informed, because Petunia seriously did not know what to do with Lily's little hell-spawn.

Her trials finally came to an end late evening on February tenth when there was a knock at the door – at a time that was rather late (and rather rude) for someone to be banging on their door. Since Petunia was busy with Dudley – who needed the attention, poor dear, considering how she had needed to spare some of it (however minutely) on their unwanted houseguest – Vernon had hauled himself from his chair and stomped, grumbling, to the door, most likely to tell off the people who had come at such a strange time.

Oddly, after the door opened, she really didn't hear much of anything, which was rather odd, since she half expected to hear Vernon telling off whoever it was for disturbing them, but she didn't.

_Wait, maybe…_

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Petunia placed Dudley in his play pen – who immediately started to throw his toys in Harry's direction in a tantrum – and made her way to the front door, only to freeze slightly.

Vernon was glowering at three figures that were standing at the door, one female, two males, each of them with dark hair and fair skin that showed a distinct similarity to that Potter she had seen the few times Lily had brought him home and that bore a resemblance to the boy as well. They wore odd clothes that seemed almost military like and at the same time made her think of eastern martial arts movies. Their eyes were all dark, almost pitch black in colour and had an odd, cold intensity that made her shudder. Much like Harry's, even though they were more like deep dark caves than emerald pools, they seemed to be almost able to look right through her, leaving her feeling exposed. On their foreheads they wore odd headbands with a metal plate on the front, each bearing a similar symbol on it –were they all part of a cult or some kind of weird group? But the thing that drew her attention the most was a different symbol that she spotted on the sleeve of the grim-faced man at the front – the same table-tennis racket shape that had sealed that scroll shut.

Immediately, she knew – these had to be the Uchiha people that Lily had mentioned in her letter. The ones related to that James Potter.

As Petunia gasped slightly, the dark eyes snapped in her direction, freezing her in place for a moment as she somehow forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"You are Petunia Dursley, correct?" the man at the front said finally in a thick accent that she couldn't quite place.

"Y-yes…"she managed to gasp out finally, once she realised that she had yet to actually take a breath since they looked at her. "P-please, come in," she offered, if only to get them off the doorstep before people noticed and ended up questioning her as to why three grim faced (but very good looking) people had been on there so late at night.

"We do not wish to make this unpleasant for you but we came here for the child and the child only." The man said shortly. Obviously he was keen not to be seen around here either – something they could both agree on. "If you could get him, then we will be on our way."

"O-of course," Petunia stuttered, somehow managing to leave, feeling weak at the knees. How could those people seem so intense? She had to take a few deep breaths to steady herself before she headed back into the living room once more, taking Harry out of the playpen. The boy looked at her with those unnerving eyes again and Petunia shuddered.

_He's leaving soon. I only have to put up with it for a little longer_

That in mind, she headed back into the hall and, avoiding those piercing eyes handed the boy over with barely a second thought. The lead man nodded to the female of the group, who stepped forwards and carefully took the baby from her, offering it a small smile that had the baby gurgle something pleasantly at the attention as she adjusted Harry into a more comfortable place on her hip, both baby and woman's eyes softening, so that piercing effect was tamed somewhat. Petunia also handed over the letter of explanation that Albus Dumbledore had left her as well. Maybe they'd make more of the weird explanation that the man had left than she could.

"Anything else?" the lead man said, pulling Petunia from her thoughts.

"N-no…"

"Then we'll be leaving," the man said, nodding to the other two before they turned and leapt away in a manner that Petunia wasn't even sure a human could do, vanishing into the darkness so fast it was almost as if they had never been there, leaving Petunia and Vernon gob-smacked, but very much alone by their open front door, almost as if the entire exchange had been merely a dream.

"…Close the door, Vernon…" Petunia said finally once her brain had started working again, making her way back into the living room and picked up Dudley once more (ignoring his squirming and whining in her arms as she cradled him. It was done. The brat was gone, and with it, the last of the weirdness. Things could finally go back to normal. Hopefully, the ache in her chest would leave as well. Not knowing that, already a good mile away, the three Uchiha were talking.

"What is his name?"

"Harry Potter."

"A weak name for a Shinobi. He will need a new name. From now on, his name is…Uchiha Obito."

**To Be Continued…**

****

_**Translation List:**_

_(Please note that at the end of each chapter, a translation list will be available for any Japanese words that might be used. If any Japanese words do not appear in the list but are used in the chapter, then those words have already been translated in an earlier chapter)_

_Shinobi– another word for a Ninja_

_Uchiha– more a bit of trivia than a need to translate the Uchiha family surname. The surname Uchiha actually derives from the word Uchiwa. An Uchiwa is a kind of rounded, non-folding fan that one uses to fan themselves in hot weather. As such, the Uchiha clan symbol is actually a stylised Uchiwa fan, though if you look at it from someone who does not know Japanese culture, and then it does look a bit like a table tennis racket. Ironically, (when you consider the Uchiha clan in Naruto, especially) the fan symbolizes friendship, respect and good wishes (at least according to Wikipedia)._

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_Well, I certainly hope that this idea has sparked people's interests at least. Like I said in the forward, I've had this idea for quite some time and I really wanted to try it out. For those who think it might end up like Uchiha Potter, have no fear, this wont be. Though Harry is still an Uchiha here, he is a much different kind than, say, Uchiha-Potter Harry, simply because the settings are different. After all, Obito is a different kind of person than Uchiha-Potter Harry, and the circumstances I have in mind are much different._

_Before anyone asks why I had them have Harry be picked up on the tenth of February instead of right away, or even a few days later, I shall tell you that February tenth is Obito's birthday. Considering this chapter is to show the birth of Uchiha Obito, it seemed fitting that happen on February tenth, since I doubt the Uchiha would know Harry's proper birthday, thus linking things in a little with canon Obito (considering in this story canon Obito and Harry are one and the same. Also, if you consider it, the Uchiha would probably have had to make arrangements, get permission to actually leave Konoha to get there, travel out of the hidden continent, all the way to England, locate the Dursleys' home (even with the address) before they could actually get Harry from her. I'd say that might take a while, considering I doubt they have much knowledge of the transport outside of the hidden continent, as I've never seen a car or plane in the Naruto world._

_Next chapter might be somewhat more 'rushed' seeming than this one, simply because I want to try and explain how Harry becomes the Obito that everyone knows and loves (despite how short his actual appearance in the anime/manga is), and I honestly don't want to spend too long discussing his past other than really giving everyone good grips in how Harry really could become Obito logically (well, using the logic that Naruto has laid down and that makes sense, or at least to me._

_Anyway, please review this story. I'd like to know what you think. Is the idea good? Does it have potential? Do you think it's a silly idea? If you want to give constructive criticism, I'm all up for it as long as it is indeed constructive (as in telling me ways in which I can improve) and polite about it. After all, there is no need to be hostile or rude. Flames will be ignored. I know it's early into the story, but if anyone has any parings they would like to see, or be hinted towards (as is my usual method so you can make your own conclusions, though these sometimes do lead on to proper parings if they feel right) then please, tell them to me, with some reasons for it, I'll be more likely to consider it if the reasons are good, though there will likely be at least one-sided Obito x Rin (as is canon)._

_**Next time on Mahou Shinobi Obito:**_

_The wheel of time begins to turn, but so to does that of fate. Though moving to a new future in the face of a metamorphosis that is beginning to take place, and a new future is born._

_Next episode: The life of Obito._

_A butterfly beats its wings, and the ripples start to move…_

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	2. The Life of Obito

**Mahou Shinobi Obito**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important:**_

_This is the Beta'd version of the Chapter. Thanks goes to TheBlackSeaReaper for the editing. (Beta'd 23/03/2012)_

_**Summery:**_

_After Harry was orphaned and placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia contacts Harry's other relatives and hands him over to them so as not to bother with him. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers mysterious powers, only to discover that there are more out there with that same power. Hired by Wizards as guards, Team Minato discover the truth about Obito's mysterious past, a past that even Obito was unaware of…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter and it's relating media belongs to JK Rowling. Mahou Shinobi Obito is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the artist, the author or companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga/novel/film releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Two**

**The Life of Obito**

Uchiha Obito always knew he was somewhat different from his fellow Uchiha. Sure, he had the same dark hair that seemed to like its own style (his liking to stick up every which-way) and he had the same pale skin that all those from his family had. But there were still a few things that marked him out as different. For one, he had bright green eyes, like emeralds. Neither Uchiha Oboro nor Uchiha Tsuneo, Obito's parents, had emerald green eyes like him. In fact, both of them, like all the Uchiha that Obito knew in their rather large and extended family have deep onyx eyes. They also could see pretty clearly –most Uchiha could because they had the sharpest of eyes out there other than perhaps those of the Hyuuga clan – whereas Obito had found that his sight was somewhat blurry, or at least became blurrier as he started to grow up. He never told anyone though, because honestly, he was already something of a disappointing Uchiha. The last thing that Obito needed was his family to know just how disappointing he really was. After all, the Uchiha clan were full of the best of the best, full of geniuses and prodigies.

Obito was…neither.

That wasn't to say Uchiha Obito was an idiot. He was actually quite bright. He had to be to be able to keep up in the academy despite the fact that he couldn't see all that well. If he could actually see properly, Obito likely would have been at least above average, because once he actually understood what he was supposed to be reading, and then Obito did pick things up fairly quickly.

However, growing up, Obito always felt as though something much greater than 'average' or even 'above average' was expected of him. As if they expected him to be some kind of super prodigy or something. He had no idea why, but he felt it had something to do with the odd scar on his forehead that was the shape of a lightning bolt. They would always look at that Lightning bolt before shooting him a disappointed look if Obito failed to live up to whatever ungodly expectations they had of him.

Honestly, Obito thought that scar was pretty cool at first. No one he had ever met had a scar that shape (though he'd seen some pretty damned weird shaped scars). He was told he had got it as a baby, though it was never exactly explained how, and the subject was often changed if he did. However, it felt as if that scar meant that there was something extraordinary they desired from him and, honestly, Obito grew to dislike that scar as much as he once liked it. The scar represented some kind of expectation that Obito could never reach, and a heart aching disappointment he got from the family he wanted to have acknowledge him when he couldn't reach that high.

As soon as Obito was old enough to understand that he made sure to grow his fringe long enough to cover the dratted thing just so he didn't have to feel as though someone had stabbed him in the stomach and twisted it every time someone gave him that look.

Even if he had been a prodigy, however, Obito was sure he would have stood out, simply because he was different than much of his family anyway, and not just in appearance. Most of the Uchiha were strict, stoic and controlled, rarely open with their emotions and always coming across as model shinobi.

Obito, however, really couldn't make himself act like that. It just felt weird. He couldn't stand still like for so long without feeling restless; he couldn't act as though he had (in other people's words) a stick up his ass. It was just….un-Obito-like. It made him tied to seem all uptight when he was naturally carefree, really. Sure he could brood like the next Uchiha, but it didn't mean he could constantly stay like that. Besides, in the ninja academy, he had lots of friends, some far more weird than he was, and he much preferred to hang around with them than trying to perfect the art of being, well, an arse. He liked to have fun and joke and play pranks on people if they upset one of his friends. After all, they never looked at him like they expected great things. They saw him, Uchiha Obito, and he loved them for that.

Yes, if he could ignore the expectancy from his clan, Obito could quite happily say that, despite being the oddball Uchiha, he was quite happy with his life.

Although….he could have done without all the weird things that had a tendency of happening around him.

No, he didn't mean Maitou Gai in his green spandex and his proclamations of youthfulness (though he could have done without that too).

What he meant was just that odd things usually happened to him that he could never really explain (and often happened at the most annoying of times that always seemed to make him late to just about everything).

For example, one day when he was six he was getting yelled at by one of his many uncles after he had accidentally set fire to a wall in the compound. Not that the fire was unexplainable. Obito had just been trying to practice his fire jutsu and had misjudged how much chakra to use so made the fireball a lot bigger than he intended, as such, burning his uncle's wall. No, what couldn't be explained was about half way through the dressing down, the man's hair turned bright pink. And not just any pink, but a bright, florescent pink.

Obito had practically stopped listening to the telling off in order to stair in horror at the man's hair, and it was only when the man realised he was staring that he realised something was wrong.

The scream when he found out though was truly impressive. Apparently even the Hyuuga, who lived practically the other side of Konoha, had come rushing out of their compound thinking that something was wrong and someone was attacking.

The incident made him at least an hour late for his first day at the ninja academy.

Not that anyone believed him when he tried to explain why he had been late.

Another time he managed to screw up on a jump when he had been helping an old lady to rescue her cat that had got stuck. He got the cat down fine, but he managed to jump wrong when he was getting down himself, only to suddenly find himself clinging to the highest part of Konoha's tallest tree with no knowledge with how exactly he managed to get up there. Surely the wind hadn't been that strong that it had carried him all the way up there. It took him an hour to get down and, of course, made him late again. But it didn't help that he really couldn't explain how he had managed to get up the tallest tree in the first place. Once again, no one believed him

Obito also managed to have the most hair cuts out of anyone, either in his family, or in the village even. His mother, Oboro, had huffed and suggested that they should probably just get him to grow his hair out like some of the other Uchiha did, though she would stubbornly refuse to give up trying to keep it shorter even if she did complain each time. Tsuneo, during the few times he wasn't on some kind of mission or other had, both jokingly and exasperatedly, said that if they did let it grow it would probably just trip him up instead.

His parents really were idiots sometimes, even if they were Uchiha.

Several months after Obito joined the academy, however, they finally realised that there was definitely something up with Obito's eyes. Not because the colouring was wrong, but it was noticed that Obito was having trouble actually focusing his eyes properly.

The way his parents had reacted, you would have thought the world had ended or something. His mother almost burst into tears (if it wasn't for Uchiha pride) and his father was grim faced – the house practically felt oppressive.

Tsunade, the Slug Sannin and one of the healers at Konoha Hospital had looked him over and sadly proclaimed that unless his eyes were transplanted or something, she wouldn't be able to really fix the lenses of his eyes. However, she had made goggles for Obito to use to help him to be able to see, since glasses could fall of when he was training or on missions once he graduated from the academy, and considering there was a lot of tensions going on between Konoha and Iwa at the time, that seemed to have even more of a reason why the goggles would be better used than glasses.

Thus, from that day on, Obito wore prescription goggles and the world around him came into focus, but his relationship with his parents, however, became distant.

If it had been anyone else's parents, they would probably have been a bit upset that he hadn't told them, but would get him the prescription goggles and get it over with, but of course, his family was Uchiha. Having stigmatism was practically the ultimate shame of the Uchiha, who prided themselves on their superior eyesight even without the Sharingan. Obviously, Obito's near-sightedness indicated that he would never gain the family's bloodline.

His parents were never strict as the rest of the family, nor did they see him as some failure of an Uchiha as some of those closer to the head family did, he could still tell they weren't sure how to react to the news. They were still nice to him, and didn't shun him, but there was this look in their eyes that hurt, it hurt so much to look at that Obito could barely stand it.

It was the first time that, instead of annoyance, Obito actually felt deeply ashamed by his family's disappointment in him, and it almost physically ached to see his parents like that. For a time, Obito avoided home as much as possible. He didn't want to think or feel the looks he would get as if he had somehow failed, trying to convince himself that, honestly, he didn't need the Sharingan. He had to be fairly good a ninja for being able to do what he could half blind and if that's the case, and then maybe that made him better. Besides, his parents hadn't activated the Sharingan yet and they lived just fine (of course they weren't half blind as well…)

He almost had himself convinced too. Almost. As long as he didn't have to face his parents' disappointment. He could hold himself together though. He was too stubborn to quit after all - which was a good thing as he had to focus a lot on being able to properly catch up to where he should be now that he could actually see, even if he needed to wear his goggles almost constantly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

With Obito's life, considering the pure amount of weirdness that happened to him, he should have known that nothing remained static and that, honestly, he should expect the unexpected, because unexpected things always, always happened to Obito, be they bad or good.

Only this time, the change was certainly bad.

It was one day when he was eight, he had come home from the academy to find his mother, white faced and shaking as she stared at a letter she had received. His father had been away on a mission for a while and it had been only Obito and Oboro in the house, both of them more or less trying to avoid each other to try and keep the tension at a minimal. Still, to see her, face buried in her hands, Obito knew that something bad must have happened.

Pulling on his goggles, Obito pulled the letter towards him and read, his face falling as he did so.

Tsuneo, his father, had been injured on a mission, irrevocably and mortally so, when he had jumped in the way of one of his Uchiha team mates to protect him from some behind attack. He likely wouldn't last long, according to the medic ninja of the team, even if he made it back. Still, Tsuneo, even on his death's door, had asked to be returned home anyway, wanting to at least impart final words to his wife and son.

Lump in his throat, Obito reached forwards and touched his mother's arm, tears building in his eyes. Their distance had hurt before this, but even so, Tsuneo was still around. But now, he was dying, and it hurt to see his mother sobbing.

"Mom….I…"

To his shock, Oboro had whipped around and pulled Obito into her arms, sobbing into his shoulder and the eight year old could only stand there, back tense and eyes wide, not sure what to do as his shoulder began to get soaked. Squeezing his own eyes shut as his own tears fell from his eyes; Obito could only hug his mother back to offer her some kind of comfort, his heart aching in return.

In the face of their distress, their distance had finally fallen away as they clung to each other, finding solace in their embrace.

It was with grim faces that the Uchiha, all dressed in black, greeted their returning members and Tsuneo was brought back on a stretcher. He had known he was going to die anyway, the medics had confirmed it, so had made the choice to at least die in his own home. As was tradition, the man's closest family were permitted to stay with him until he passed away. It seemed that Tsuneo had also asked that they be present too.

Once everyone had left, Oboro had immediately knelt by his side and taken his hand, face pained as she bent down to him and his father whispered whatever it was he wanted to tell her as his final requests and Obito himself felt extremely awkward and out of place as he knelt further away, hands clenched on his knees as he tried to look anywhere but his parents. He felt as if he was intruding upon some intimate moment that should only be shared between two people. Not to mention he was already close to crying anyway. He didn't want to disappoint his father even more just before he died by suddenly balling because of the poignancy of the moment.

"Obito," His mother said shakily and Obito tensed, looking back over at them.

"Uh….yes?" he stammered.

"Your father…has something to say to you."

Lump rising in his throat so that he could barely speak, Obito nodded and stood up, hesitating before he gathered his courage and headed to his father's side, kneeling beside him. "W-what is it, father?" he managed to croak out, uncomfortably.

Tsuneo reached up and gently touched Obito's cheek and Obito almost flinched. Cold…so cold…his father's hands that he remembered were never that cold. They were always warm and quick and clever, showing him how to throw kunai or quickly writing up a report or skilfully eating with chopsticks without dropping a single grain of rice. They shouldn't be so pale and quivering like that. It was hard not to break down into a sob as he covered that hand with his own, hoping desperately just to get a little more warmth in there.

"Obito…"his father sighed softly, voice barely more than a whisper. "I'm sorry…"

"W-why are you apologising?" Obito managed to choke out, trying to smile for his father but failed miserably, it barely managing to get past a grimace. "You don't have to apologise…just….just get better…"

Even as he said it, he knew it was impossible.

"No…I do," Tsuneo denied. "I've been unfair to you, son. You've always tried so hard…so hard to make us proud of you…even when you found out about your eyes….you never gave in…I should have spent more time with you….told you that I…I was never…disappointed in you. You have a great future ahead of you, I'm sure of it…I only regret that I was rarely a part of it while I was able to…" He moved his hand from Obito's and brushed the rim of his son's goggles. "But I….want to do something for you…to make it up to you for those times. I will….give you my eyes, Obito, to help fix your sight…"

"But….but Dad, I-!"

"No, Obito. Listen to me. I have no more use for these eyes, but I'd rather that they be used by you. Take my eyes, Obito. And with them, do great things, become strong…That way, I can….see the future you make for yourself with you…Let them help you…since I cannot…"he offered Obito a small smile. "That is…my last wish…"

"…Dad…"

There was nothing more he could say really, his father was adamant to do this and who was Obito to refuse his father's final request?

That very day, a medical ninja in the Uchiha clan was brought in and in a delicate operation, Obito's emerald green eyes were removed and, in their place, Tsuneo's onyx black ones. His new eyes were wrapped with bandages and he was told not to remove them for a while, since his new eyes would be very sensitive for a while. It was weird, being completely blind for a while, eyes forced to remain closed and bandages covering any form of light. Even when his eyesight had been at its worst, Obito had at least seen blurry images and light and colour, even if it wasn't focused. He felt rather exposed in a way, and it was hard to have to feel dependent on someone to make sure he didn't walk into someone or something. Thankfully, his mother had taken it upon herself to act as his guide until it was safe enough for him to be able to open Tsuneo's eyes and see the world anew. On the plus side, this meant he didn't have to go to the academy for a little while, partly for his eyes to recover and partly until the mourning period was over.

Only a day or two after the operation, Tsuneo himself died a smile on his face even with his now empty eye sockets bandaged. Obito's wasn't allowed to see the funeral that he attended, not wanting to get ash and heat from the funeral pyre into his eyes when they were still new and his body adjusting to them. Though he could feel it. He could feel other Uchiha standing around him, knowing that all their faces were stoic and grim as the blaze of the pyre consumed his father's body, destroying everything that his father was in fire and smoke.

All except for the eyes. Obito's eyes that remained closed behind the bandages. Even so, he could feel the tears rising and spilling, dampening the cloth that covered them.

"Are you crying, Obito?"

No," he lied to whoever it was that asked, the first of many lies he would tell to cover up tears that sprung in these eyes. His father's eyes shouldn't be seen to be crying, even as his body was being reduced to ashes. "The smell of the smoke just makes my eyes water. They're still a bit sensitive, you know?"

Later that evening, Obito had asked to be allowed to be taken to the top of the Hokage monument. Despite her confusion to the request, his mother had, indeed, taken him there without asking too many questions. For that he was glad. It would have been hard to explain that the first sight that Obito wanted to see was the sight of the village his father had fought hard to protect.

There, Obito finally reached up and unwrapped the bandages that had covered his eyes for the past few days, the cloth unravelling and, finally, slipping into a small pile on the ground. Taking a deep breath, Obito finally opened his now Onyx eyes to the world.

Konohagakure no Sato had always looked pretty in the sunset. With Tsuneo's sharp eyes without his goggles obscuring anything, the Village hidden in the leaves was beautiful in the orange glow of the setting sun. Looking over that village, Obito closed his hand into a fist.

_Dad, if you can hear me, wherever you are, I promise, I'll do my best. I'm going to become a strong ninja, just you wait and see. And I'm going to awaken the Sharingan in these eyes for you! I will fulfil your last wish and become strong! Just you watch me!_

And Uchiha Obito never went back on is word.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was when Obito was nine that he graduated the ninja academy, despite his almost constant tardiness. Obito's new eyes had been serving him pretty well even without the Sharingan. Obito still wore goggles too, but these ones didn't have any prescription lenses any more. He had both gotten used to wearing goggles, and at the same time he wanted nothing to happen to his eyes. After all, Tsuneo hadn't gifted his eyes to him just for Obito to go and get them damaged. So, he always wore his goggles on his forehead, ready to pull down over his eyes if he needed to. And now, with his hitae-ate covering that lightning-bold scar of his, he felt that he would get those disappointed looks from his clan perhaps a little less often.

At this point, tensions between Konoha and Iwa had started to become to full war, and many ninja were graduating a lot faster than normal –most would graduated at twelve after all in peaceful times. But everyone, even the academy students knew that Konoha could use all the help it could get.

Obito's team, however, was a little special. And not just because he was placed on a team with Rin either, though that definitely made his heart flip. Rin was a pretty girl and a pretty knowledgeable young Kunoichi who was hoping to become a medic ninja some day. She was smart, kind and always had a bright smile whenever Obito said hello to her that it made his heart jump oddly. Still, as great as it was, the reason Obito's team was a little different was because they had a prodigy placed on their team. Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi had only been five – five! – When he graduated from the academy, and was already a Chunin (he got that promotion at six) by the time he was placed on the team with them (Kakashi was the same age as Rin and himself, thankfully, at this point, otherwise it would have been pretty awkward). Which was certainly weird, considering that most three man teams were made up of all Genin. Still, in war, beggars couldn't be choosers. But apparently, their Sensei, Namikaze Minato, was his teacher too and seemed to think it would do him good.

The only word that Obito could ever think in relation to Minato-sensei was 'awesome'. He was one of the strongest Jonin in the village, not to mention one of the fastest. He wasn't known as the Yellow Flash for nothing. He had some special jutsu that meant he moved so fast that all you noticed of him was a flash of his bright blonde hair. He was calm and collected in a way Obito was used to from the Uchiha, but unlike the Uchiha, while fully aware of his skills, he never came across as arrogant or stuck up. He never gloated, never put down anyone who was weaker than him, and was always kind and soft spoken, but at the same time, could be commanding with only a few words. Obito could only wish that he could be like him, and even though Obito could be late and had to hastily try and explain himself, Minato never accused him of lying unless he really _was_ lying. He never spoke to him or looked at him in a way that made him think that he was accusing him either (unless he actually was lying because he thought the truth was far, far too unbelievable, but somehow, Minato seemed to know if he did lie). He believed Obito's weird-but-true stories that Obito told him as he tried to explain how he'd been helping someone out, or doing something when strange or bizarre things happened.

Obito looked up to him far more than he would ever admit, far more than he'd ever looked up to anyone. Honestly, he couldn't imagine anyone else being his teacher.

Kakashi on the other hand….well, he certainly could have done without him. Unfeeling and blunt to almost seeming arrogant, it drove Obito up the wall. And he knew it wasn't just because he was jealous that Rin seemed to have some kind of feelings for him either (and he would deny that to hell and back if anyone asked if he was Jealous) but he would snap at her and treat them both with contempt, as if he didn't know why he was even teaming up with them. And it certainly wasn't because He or Rin had talked bad about him or anything either. In fact, Obito had even thought it was pretty cool to have someone so skilled in their team when he first found out – just think of the things he might be able to learn if the other helped him out! And Rin was nice to everyone. But for some reason, Kakashi had to be a complete and utter bastard about just about everything.

If Kakashi wasn't a Chunin already, Obito would have pummelled him into next week and back every time he saw the flicker of hurt in Rin's eyes from Kakashi's harsh words.

Once he got his Sharingan – because, dammit, he would get that Sharingan one day! – Obito promised himself that he was going to go through with that threat and give him the extra middle finger by surpassing him and rubbing it in his face for once.

Now that he thought about it, it was a miracle that they could work together long enough to even pass Minato-sensei's bell test.

He actually kind of felt sorry for Minato-sensei himself who also had to put up with every argument that started. He'd apologise to him some day, try to think of something to make it up to him. Maybe a book or something – Minato-sensei loved to read.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When Obito, Rin and Kakashi were eleven years old (the fact they survived all their missions without killing each other, never mind the enemy killing them was nothing short of a miracle. Obito could only think it was Minato-sensei's influence and Obito's own weird luck that they even got that far) both Obito and Rin finally caught up to their resident 'prodigy' and were promoted to Chunin. Not that it was quite the same as it would have been had they were in peaceful times. In peaceful times, they would hold Chunin exams because there were fewer times that they would be put into situations that Genin would be in over their heads in, but in war time, it happened all the damned time. As soon as an enemy ninja saw you wearing a Konoha hitae-ate (or maybe it was because they saw them with the Yellow Flash who had a 'Kill on Sight' then later, even 'flee on sight' – not that some Shinobi listened – in the Bingo Book because he was just _that_ good, in Obito's humble opinion) they would come at you all Kunai and jutsu blazing.

Thus, it was no surprise really that the Hokage ended up promoting them after their missions kept getting bumped up to higher level missions because they kept running into these guys.

Still, Chunin rank was Chunin rank and justly earned. At least Kakashi couldn't complain he was stuck with two Genin any more. Not that it really stopped him from complaining about other things and generally driving Obito to the point he flew off the handle. Honestly, didn't the white haired bastard have anything better to do than moan about how 'inadequate' they were as ninja, even if it wasn't true?

How Minato-sensei put up with it he had no idea. It had to be practice. Either that or some incredibly useful jutsu he made up that didn't require and signs and temporarily deafened himself for a while.

Obito was betting on the latter.

Still, he had gone this long without killing Kakashi, he could keep going. He just wished he knew what put that stick that rivalled most Uchiha ones up his ass. Because if it weren't for the obvious differences in appearance, one would have thought it was Kakashi who was the Uchiha and not Obito.

However, it wasn't until he was thirteen years old that he discovered the truth about that. The truth about Kakashi and the White Fang of Konoha. It wasn't until he was thirteen that Obito learned the truth of anything at all.

It all started the day everything fell apart, and was reborn anew.

It all started with that mission. The mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge. The mission that started everything….

**To Be Continued…**

****

_**Translation list:**_

_(If not stated here, the translation may have come in a previous chapter)_

_~Hokage: literally meaning 'Fire Shadow', the name of the leader of Konoha._

_~Konohagakure no Sato: 'the village hidden in the Leaves', the main village in Naruto situated in fire country, sometimes shortened down to 'Konoha' or 'Konohagakure'. Ninja from this village are known as 'Konoha (leaf) ninja'._

_~Sharingan: 'Copy-wheel eye' the eye based (doujutsu) kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. The eyes become red with three comma marks around the pupil when fully awakened. The eye is capable of seeing chakra, comprehending jutsu and even copying them. Currently only the Uchiha clan are capable of using it, though in canon, it is shown Sharingan can also be transplanted._

_~Kekkei Genkai: bloodline ability. Special ability unique to certain clans. There are many types of Kekkei genkai throughout the ninja world._

_~Chakra: a combination of Physical energy and Spiritual energy that ninja can manipulate via hand seals to use certain abilities or 'Jutsu'. Chakra has a wide range of abilities, depending on the person who wields it. One only has a certain amount of chakra that eventually recovers over time. If chakra is used too much, it can cause exhaustion; body shut down or even death if completely depleted._

_~Iwagakure no Sato: 'The village hidden n stone', one of the main five hidden villages and also lead by a Kage (the Tsuchikage or 'earth Shadow'). It is located in earth country. The name is shortened sometimes to 'Iwa' or 'Iwagakure'._

_~Jutsu: the abilities or techniques used by ninja. Jutsu can be put into three different categories. Taijutsu is physical fighting or martial arts used by ninja, and is the only jutsu that does not necessarily need chakra, though chakra can be used to amplify strength and speed, Genjutsu is the art of creating illusions and ninjutsu is the art of using chakra in an almost magic like state. Some don't had any elemental properties to them, while others do. The elements are mainly Fire, wind, lightning, earth and water. High levelled ninja and some with particular Kekkei genkai can combine some of these elements to make new elements like Ice or Wood, for example. See Narutopedia for more details on the different kinds of Jutsu_

_~Sannin: 'sage', a title given to Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Could also be translated to 'three ninja' (San being three, and nin being a part of ninja)_

_~Jonin: 'elite ninja'_

_~Chunin: 'Journeyman/middle ninja'_

_~Genin: 'low/junior ninja' – the first rank of a ninja._

_~Sensei: Teacher, but can also be given to someone of other professions such as doctors, writers etc. Though in this story, its most likely that the word will be used in relation to a teacher._

_~Kannabi bridge: A location in the Ninja's continent. In relation to Naruto canon, this is the bridge that Team Minato went to destroy and the only mission shown of the team in the Kakashi Gaiden in the Anime/Manga series_

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_Phew, lots of translations there and that were using the minimum amount of Japanese. Lol. Most of it was just meanings behind Naruto created words, and technically could be skipped, but I'll leave them in, just in case._

_Ok, so this chapter was a bit skippy, but I didn't want to take forever and spend years building up Obito, and just focused on the bits that would turn Harry from Harry Potter into Obito from Naruto –including the fact he doesn't wear glasses and has dark eyes, which was the main point of this chapter to explain that, and explain Obito-Harry's motivation to, well, have the Sharingan activated. It's to honour his step father (not that Obito knows that Tsuneo wasn't his real father, though he probably suspects it, somewhat, considering his eye colour previously.) I thought that since it is obvious eye transplants ca take place in Naruto, this means that Obito getting Uchiha eyes has some logic. And considering James' mother was an Uchiha, this means that Obito has Uchiha blood, so I would think, unlike Kakashi and Danzo, that he might have the ability to turn the Sharingan on and off because of it, unlike Kakashi and Danzo, who have no Uchiha blood._

_Maybe one day, I'll write some one shots to do with Obito-Harry's time as a genin. Of course, if anyone wants to write me a few of those, I will put up links to your story and give credit. Or if you have ideas for me to write, send the ideas and I'll dedicate the drabble/ one shot to you. But I thought if I spent too long on it in the main story, people might get impatient_

_About Obito's 'parents' names. Obviously, these are not Canon, as Obito's parents have never been mentioned, unless I made a damned lucky guess. Likewise I have no idea if canon Obito's father was killed at a young age. However, they do in this story because its plot relevant (well, the father dying part anyway) and not just because I wanted to make people sad either. It had importance to the plot. How else was Harry to get Sharingan and not wear glasses unless I do the 'Just because' that I kind of did to Harry in Uchiha Potter, and I wanted to actually try giving a bit of history behind it instead, to make it feel a bit more like a transition from Harry to Obito. I think it would also be the reason he later sees the White fang to be a hero too, because his own father did actually give his life for his comrades, and how he might even know about the fact his Sharingan could even be transplanted. Just seemed like some good tie in to make Harry the Obito we all know and love._

_For general interest, Oboro means 'Hazy', while Tsuneo, ironically, means 'Eternal man' or 'Eternal Hero'. Just thought it fit. Even though the body is gone, Tsuneo lives on in Obito's eyes. Kinda._

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!_

_**Next time on Mahou Shinobi Obito:**_

_The threads of fate begin to appear and whispers from an unknown voice start to shape the path of three. A auspicious mission may change the paths of those who walk it. While the path starts to open, questions of its destination begin to rise_

_Next episode: The Fateful Mission: Part One._

_How tight shall the treads of fate pull…?_

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	3. The Fateful Mission: Part One

**Mahou Shinobi Obito**

**by**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important:**_

_This is the Beta'd version of the chapter. Thanks goes to TheBlackSeaReaper for all the help in Betaing the chapter._

_**Summery:**_

_After Harry was orphaned and placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia contacts Harry's other relatives and hands him over to them so as not to bother with him. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers mysterious powers, only to discover that there are more out there with that same power. Hired by Wizards as guards, Team Minato discover the truth about Obito's mysterious past, a past that even Obito was unaware of…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter and it's relating media belongs to JK Rowling. Mahou Shinobi Obito is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the artist, the author or companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga/novel/film releases. _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Three**

**The Fateful Mission: Part One**

He should have known that this day at the very least would be the start of something extremely unexpected that would go far, far past any of the unexpected things that had happened during the thirteen years that made up the life of Uchiha Obito. Deceptively, it had started like most days. He had got up, showered and dressed, received a message for a mission at such and such a time and to meet up at their usual rendezvous spot. Admittedly, the message that he had gotten was short, quick and to the point, but at the same time, it looked like it would be rather important. There wasn't any other details there (they were at war time after all, it wouldn't do to have the message intercepted after all), however, he was sure that Minato-sensei would tell them when they met up exactly what was going to happen. He had gone out early (as he usually tried to do, since there was normally something that held him up if he didn't and he didn't want to end up three hours late or something on a mission day). As usual, something did indeed come to his attention. An old woman with white hair pulled back into a bun and a hunched figure was struggling with her bags, barely able to carry anything until one slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground, sending apples rolling everywhere.

"Oh….oh dear…." The old woman moaned wispily, trying to bend to get the fallen items, but was obviously struggling, bones creaking under the strain and she winced, putting a hand to her back in pain.

Seeing her strain made his heart go out to her, and he was soon at her side, helping to pick up the items and put them into the bag again. "Here, let me do it," he said kindly, waving for her to not put herself or her back out. Besides, as much as D-ranked missions were boring in comparison to everything else during war time and he was a Chunin now (meaning, thankfully, he didn't have to do D-ranks any more), it wasn't as though he hated helping people out. It warmed his heart to see the gratification people had when they did something to help people. It made him feel pretty good to know everything that he was doing was having some kind of impact. It was what made him want to work so hard after all to complete the missions (and not strangle Kakashi every two minutes).

"Here you go," Obito said brightly, holding the bag out to her.

"Oh!" the woman said, wrinkled face breaking into a smile. "Thank you, young man. I see you're a ninja too. Keep up the good work," she added.

"Thanks," Obito nodded in return. After all, the civilians counted on the ninja for their protection within the village. Speaking of ninja, he checked the sun's position. He had time and the woman was having problems with those bags… "Hey, do you need help with those? You looked like you were struggling."

"I don't want to be a bother, you must have lots of important things to do, Shinobi-kun."

"No, no, it's no problem at all!" Obito waved it off. "I've got time before my mission," he said, sweeping up the bags and positioned them in his arms. "You just tell me where we need to be going."

"You're such a gentleman," the old woman chuckled, but she did seem extremely relieved to have her burdens removed from her so Obito was glad. People rarely smiled these days. Mind you there was lots of people who were dying, or at least knew there was a high chance of them not surviving. Even the elite of the Uchiha clan weren't completely immune from it either. No one really close to him yet, thankfully, not since his father anyway. His mother hadn't been in active service for a while now, though she fussed over him constantly when he was at home. But he knew of second of third cousins who had died. The war had been going on for a long time, too long and even the best of the best were going to feel the strain. If he could put a few smiles on a few faces, then Obito would be happy.

The walk to the Old Woman's place was slower than Obito would have liked, but they got there in surprisingly good time considering his companions lightly decrepit form, but eventually they came to her home and she let him in. Carefully, Obito made his way inside and deposited the bags on the table for her.

"There you go," Obito said.

"Thank you, Uchiha-kun," the woman said gratefully. Wait, how did she know his name? Maybe she noticed the Uchiha clan symbol on his back, so he guessed it wasn't really that hard to figure out, now he thought about it. The symbol was rather obvious to those who lived in the village after all (and even to some who didn't) "Wait here a moment, there is something I want to give you for your help."

"Ah…but my mission…?" Honestly, he hadn't really been expecting anything. He just thought he'd do the good deed before he hurried off.

"It won't take too long," the woman insisted and ambled into one of the other rooms. Obito chewed on his lip slightly, crossing his arms as he glanced at the clock ticking away on the wall. It was ok. He could still make it in time as long as it didn't take the woman too long getting whatever it was that she was getting him. Thankfully for him, it didn't seem that the woman was going to take too long as she came back and pressed something into Obito's fingerless-gloved hand. "Here you are," she said as Obito blinked, looking at it carefully. It wasn't anything special really, but Obito recognized what it was straight away. "It's a good luck charm," she told him. "To help keep you safe on your missions. It would be such a shame to lose such a good young man."

Obito felt his face heat up slightly at that and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks. Well, I better get going then. I have to meet up with my team mates now."

"Do your best," the woman added brightly, waving to him as Obito left the house, glancing down at the charm once more. It was….kind of nice, really. Most Uchiha would have scoffed at it, but Obito, at least, appreciated the gift. He'd seen Rin happily sewing away at one before, only a week earlier.

His heart sunk slightly as he remembered exactly who she was sewing it for…

Quickly, he slapped his face with both hands. "Argh, stop thinking of that!" he growled at himself. "Mission first, mission first. You'll end up getting bitched at by Kakashi again if you end up late again."

Shoving the little charm into his pocket, he leapt off quickly.

He had got about half way to the meeting area when his eyes started to sting. Swearing, he pulled to a stop and rubbed his eyes carefully. Maybe it was because his eyes were his fathers and not his own, but Obito always found he had some problem with them, normally that they were overly sensitive, or dry. And he didn't just mean overly sensitive in that something got in them would make them water either, even if he did blame it on that a lot. He just had problems holding back tears. He could have a brave face and everything but his eyes would prickle and water. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought it was Tsuneo crying in his place if it weren't for the fact that his father wasn't that emotional, even if his emotional range had been greater than the collective tea-spoon emotional range the rest of the Uchiha seemed to have. No wonder Kakashi thought he was a cry-baby, but he doubted that Kakashi would ever not think it was his fault. Sure, he never told his team that his eyes weren't his own, but he doubted Kakashi would believe him if he did.

He never believed him.

What was worse was when they weren't watering; they dried up so damned quickly! Cursing under his breath, Obito pulled out some eye drops and carefully started to put them in is eyes. He wouldn't be much good if his eyes were stinging the entire time.

All of this was quite ordinary for Obito. Routine even – well, except for the little gift in return for the help, but even that really wasn't strange or anything.

It was what happened after that that went right through the top of his weird-o-meter.

_"You really are so noisy."_

Obito jumped, pulling out a Kunai and whipping around. "Who's there!" he ordered. He hoped to god it wasn't some enemy ninja. Last thing he needed was to be caught on his own, especially in war time. Still, he was a Chunin. He wasn't incompetent.

"_Silly Humans never look up."_

"What?" Obito looked up, coming face to face with the snout of a snake, who flicked its tongue out at him. "Gah!" Obito leapt back, before practically sighing with relief. At least it wasn't a ninja creeping up on him. That was, of course, before he really considered exactly all the facts of this situation together. "Wait…"Still, the facts did indeed register.

A Snake had just talked to him. A Snake.

Now, Obito might not know much about animals in general other than the basics that they had been forced to read up on (and Obito had finally started to close up on the studies that he had fallen behind on due to the stigmatism in his previous eyes), but he was preeeetty damned sure that snakes do not talk. Now lots of weird things were prone to happening to Obito, but this one just took the cake.

A Summon, He told himself, scrambling for any semblance of sanity in this situation, because seriously, he was too young to go insane with the strain of being a ninja yet. It's got to be a summon. But the only person that he heard of who had a contract with snakes was Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin. But why would Orochimaru send a Snake summon to him? It wasn't as though he was in the right rank, or strong, or smart enough to gain one of the Sannin's attention, but maybe he was over thinking things? Maybe the summon just…lived here?

But wait, that didn't seem right either. Sure, Obito wasn't the expert of Summons or anything like that, but he had paid attention Minato-sensei when he explained about his own Toad summons after Obito had seen him summon one the first time, and he was sure Minato-sensei had said something about them living in some kind of extremely remote areas or some kind of weird pocket dimension or…or something.

Ok, calm down, he ordered himself. Panicking isn't going to get you anywhere.

"Are you a Summon?"

_"A what?"_

…_well there goes that idea…_

"How are you even speaking human language?" Obito tried again.

_"I'm not,"_ The snake said, almost amused. _"You're the one speaking snake."_

"…Come again?"

_"You're speaking snake, didn't you know?"_

Obito stared at him for a moment before the entire insanity of the situation crashed down on him like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT!"

_"I just told you that you're speaking-"_

"That's not what I meant, dammit!" Obito howled, before grabbing the startled snake by the snake and yanking it closer. "What the hell do you mean I'm speaking snake? I can't be speaking snake! Uchiha don't have that bloodline and I'm an Uchiha! I Don't. Speak. Snake!"

_"Then what are you doing right now?"_

"Listening to a hallucination because I've finally cracked!" Obito exclaimed, letting the snake go. The snake yelped as it crashed down to the floor, obviously Obito grabbing it had startled it enough that its coils hadn't been wrapped tightly enough around the tree that when Obito unexpectedly let go it crashed to the ground. Obito started to pace, ignoring the snake swearing at him rather impressively. Had Obito not been close to freaking out, he would have been rather impressed by just how creative the snake could be with its insults. "Or….or I ate something funny last night! Or I've caught some sort of 'Youthful' virus off Gai! Or, or maybe even Kakashi got to the point where he poisoned me so he wouldn't have to deal with me or something and this is all some kind of weird fevered dream!"

_"You're talking like an idiot."_

"Well, I don't know about you but that's kind of what mad people do!"

…But wait, mad people didn't know they were mad, so if Obito knew he was mad, did that make him sane?

…

"That doesn't make any sense!" he wailed, ruffling his hair rapidly in frustration.

_"No need to tell me twice,"_ The snake grumbled. _"It's not like I've spoken to a human before. Are all humans this…weird?"_

However, Obito ignored it, going back to pacing once more. Maybe there was some logical explanation behind this that Obito wasn't thinking about. For all he knew, there might be something that had caused such a thing rather than madness. The charm that old lady gave him? Doubtful, unless it had been coated in something weird, but it was still possible. He'd have to ask Minato-sens-

Obito paused as soon as he registered exactly what he just thought.

_Minato-sensei…Wait…Minato-sensei…the mission…_

Obito checked the time.

"Dammit, not again! I'm gonna be late!"

Without a second thought, he darted off, leaving the snake lying on the ground where he'd left it.

_"…how rude."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Indeed, he was late yet again, just as he thought he would be when he finally stumbled into the meeting area, only to be greeted by Kakashi's disdainful half-lidded gaze. Of course, Kakashi soon launched into lecture mode.

"When did you think we were meeting?" Kakashi was saying shortly. "For a full fledged Shinobi, you should follow the rules and regulations to the letter."

_Not this again…_ Obito mentally groaned, trying to readjust his goggles once more. For as long as the Uchiha had known his team mate, Kakashi had always been a stickler for the rules. And always seemed to enjoy pointing them out every chance he got. Obito was willing to bet that Kakashi slept with the Shinobi book of rules under his pillow or something, because the guy could recite them in his sleep if he wanted to.

Sighing, he, once again, trued to explain just why he had been late in the first place. "Look, on the way I stopped to help an elderly lady with her bags…And you know, there was something in my eye, but when I stopped, there was this snake-"

Kakashi scoffed, eyes narrowing. "Yeah, right. That's a lie, isn't it?"

_I don't know why I even bother…_Obito frowned bitterly. _It's not as if he ever believes me._

"Don't say that, Kakashi," a soothing voice came from nearby and Obito glanced over to see their sensei sitting on one of the large rocks near by with a slight smile on his face. His bright blonde hair and warm blue eyes were honestly hard to miss, and Obito couldn't help but feel the bitterness starting to fade, because when he looked at those blue eyes of his teacher, he didn't see any accusations, or disbelief. The fact that someone believed him calmed him surprisingly easily. Then again, Namikaze Minato just had that kind of presence about him. "You helped the old lady, didn't you, Obito?"

"I even carried her bags," Obito added brightly. It was really hard to stay mad, even with Kakashi, when Minato was there after all. "Actually, Minato-sensei-"

"Sensei, you're too easy on him," Kakashi interrupted, shooting Obito a look out of the corner of his eye, but Obito set his jaw, knowing that Kakashi wasn't going to let him ask about the snake or 'continue his lie'. Huffing, he checked his pouch to make sure in everything that happened he hadn't lost his eye drops, trying to ignore the guy, though it was hard when he knew that he was just trying to get him in even more trouble. "If he keeps acting up like this around people, they'll just be in trouble, right?" He turned to Obito again, sternly, before glancing back to Minato again. "Those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. Right?"

Minato gave a weak chuckle at that. Maybe he was getting irritated by all of this rules and regulation talk? Obito certainly was, and he totally couldn't blame the man whose patience was practically saint-like in Obito's opinion if he was getting fed up with it too.

"Jeez, Kakashi, can't you ever be nice?" Obito snorted. "It's always about these 'Rules' and 'Regulations' and crap with you. It's getting annoying. The main thing is discipline." Ok, maybe he wasn't exactly the poster boy where discipline was concerned either, but that's what Obito had always been taught by the Uchiha and they weren't elites for nothing, so it had to count for something. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't try, because if it wasn't for the stupid incidence that always seemed to happen to him at the most inopportune moments, he felt he would be pretty disciplined in other things.

"Come on now, don't you two over let up? We're all on the same team here," came a new voice and Obito looked up to see Rin. The medic kunoichi of their team once more being the mediator and he felt a little guilty for putting her out again, but it was hard to get on with Kakashi, honestly. It was almost like the two of them were cats and dogs, because Obito just didn't know how to deal with Kakashi's constant talk of the rules all the time.

Kakashi snorted, but let it drop somewhat. "You're too soft on Obito, Rin," he sighed. "Today's a very important day for me."

_Huh?_ Obito wracked his brains, trying to think why today would be important at all even as Rin agreed – damn, why did that snake incident have to throw him so out of balance. _Is it his birthday or something?_

That didn't seem right, because Kakashi always seemed to avoid anything to do with his birthday the few times the team attempted to celebrate it (the only reason Obito even went along with the attempts was because it was fun to see Kakashi trying to escape Minato the entire time, who was usually the one, along with Rin, to get the idea in the first place.

Minato must have seen the look of confusion on Obito's face, because he elaborated for him as they set out. "Starting today, Kakashi is a Jonin, like me," he said and Obito glanced at Kakashi, resisting the urge to snort. Ok, he could see the Jonin part, if he squinted real hard and tilted his head a little, but be like Minato in any other way, he really couldn't see that. "So, to make the mission more efficient, we're going to be split into two teams, since Konoha's military power has reached an all time low now."

"Split up? Then…" _Don't tell me…_

"Yes, that's right," Minato said, offering a slight smile. "With Kakashi as you captain, you'll form a three man cell, and I'll be alone.

Great…Just what he needed, a captain that Obito would much rather strange than to listen to, much less follow orders. _Suck it up, Obito, it won't be forever…_ He reminded himself.

"Didn't we have a talk about this before, Obito?" Rin asked. "When we discussed getting a present for Kakashi?"

Crap…Honestly, he completely forgot about it. After all, he honestly would rather not think about Kakashi if he didn't have to, but now he remembered why he had seen Rin doing that sewing now. "…Sorry. I wasn't listening." He said quietly. Trying to ignore the stab of guilt.

That stab of guilt became a bit more persistent, however, when Minato brightly brought out an odd shaped Kunai with a flourish. It had three prongs to the blade, and odd markings down the handle. Seals maybe? Though He couldn't think of what they'd be used for. Then Rin stepped up with the medical kit she had made up for Kakashi (now he knew where that charm that she had been making had gone. His heart sunk a little)

He frowned, sticking his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the charm that the old woman had given him. Maybe he could give him that? At least he wouldn't have to look at the disappointment on their faces. He got enough of that from the other clan members. But…he already knew that there was no way that Kakashi would take it. He'd probably just throw it back in his face somehow. Obito would rather keep his pride. Though if it was coated in something, it would be somewhat amusing to see his reactions to hearing animals talk. Shame he'd never take something that wasn't practical.

He was broke out of his thoughts when a hand suddenly appeared in his line of vision and Obito tensed, realizing Kakashi was waiting expectantly, as if he was supposed to give him something instead of it being his choice. "What do you want, exactly?" he snorted. "I didn't get anything for you."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow (the only part of his face that Obito was ever likely to find any kind of emotion off) "Well, whatever, it's not like you'd give me anything decent anyway. Anything you would have brought would have just become useless baggage"

_And there's that damned attitude right there_, Obito thought bitterly. "How the hell you became a Jonin is beyond me!" he shot at him. He was pretty damned glad he didn't hand him the good luck charm now, but maybe he should just stuff it in is mouth along with that stupid cloth mask or something and see what happened next.

"You're one to talk."

Obito grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Was he trying to instigate that he couldn't even see Obito as a Chunin? "I am an Uchiha and I will surpass you!" Obito snapped. "As soon as this Sharingan awakens-!"

"The Uchiha clan's supposed to be a group of elites, right?" Kakashi drawled. "I guess they expected too much of you when they entrusted you with a title like that."

The ache of the looks of disappointment that he constantly remembered when he couldn't live up to their expectations flashed in his mind and clenched at his heart. He knew, he knew that Kakashi was just making a blind stab in the dark, and was just trying to piss him off, but even then, Kakashi's aim was true. He felt his eyes prickle, but he refused to let Kakashi know just how deadly his aim was. "You-!"

"Stop it you two!" Rin exclaimed, coming between the two and pushing them back from each other before it could turn physical.

It was hard, really hard, to get a control of himself after that, but he forced himself to put down his fists, though his nails dug into his palm in an effort not to upset Rin more by punching the smug bastard's face in.

Thankfully, Minato spoke. "Okay, can I explain the mission now?" he had that commanding tone in his voice and it immediately drained Obito's anger and replaced it with guilt. Of course, they were on a mission right now… "We're almost at the border now."

Quickly, they came to a good place to stop for a rest while they could at the same time be filled in on the plans. Carefully, Minato spread out a map onto the rock between them. The map showed the main part of the middle of the continent where most of the borders to Fire country and the surrounding countries. Carefully, Minato pointed it out to them as Obito and his team mates crouched down to listen in to the plans.

"It's this line," Minato said once they were all settled. "Right now, the Earth Country is invading Kusagakure no Sato. Of course, the enemy are Iwagakure ninja. We have Intel that there's already a thousand ninja on the front line already.

_A thousand…?_ It was hard to think of that many ninja on the front line. Obito frowned. "They're advancing a lot faster than before. If they keep advancing like that…"

"The Fire country borders Kusagakure no Sato," Kakashi said grimly. "So if we wait, it's going to be too late.

"Based on the way they're advancing, they must have some pretty solid rear support too, right?" Rin added seriously as she looked over the markings on the map.

"Well, our mission this time is here," Minato said, pointing out a marking on the map. "Kannabi bridge. In order to strike back at the enemy, we need a lot of manpower. To be able to do this, we, the few select ninja, are going to sabotage them."

"The bridge…" Kakashi murmured, before glancing over to their teacher. "So, it's a stealth mission?"

"Mm," Minato nodded, face grave. "Team Kakashi, your mission is to infiltrate the enemy's back line, then to blow up the bridge they're using for supplies before withdrawing.

"Right," Obito nodded in understanding as the others did. It was a fairly simple sounding mission, though saying it and doing it would be two different things in the long run. Still… "What about you, Sensei?" he asked quietly. After all, he wasn't about to let anyone who might be scouting the area overhear him.

"I will engage the front directly. It will divert them away from you," Minato explained and Obito had to swallow back a protest. After all, this was Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash he was talking to here. If anyone could pull that off and get out of there alive, it was him.

Minato glanced over them, seeing they all understood what was going on before he continued. "Well, this is Kakashi's first mission as captain, so we'll go together towards the border, but once we're there, we'll split up and begin our mission."

He held out his hand into the centre and Obito quickly caught on, placing his hand over the top of it followed by Rin's, then Kakashi's.

"Right."

As simple as the Mission had sounded, Obito really should have guessed that, after the strange incident that morning, this mission was going to have a much bigger impact on all their lives that he had thought.

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translation List:**_

_(If not stated here, the translation may have come in a previous chapter)_

_~Kusagakure no Sato: Hidden Grass Village. While not one of the main five ninja village, it is a ninja village, but not lead by a Kage as the main five are._

_~Kunoichi: A Female ninja_

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_I don't think it was ever really explained why Obito was always putting eye drops in, so I thought I'd give it a reason. Not that its canon in the Naruto series, but it certainly fits in with the Obito-Harry storyline. Anyway, so what did people think of Obito-Harry discovering Parseltongue for the first time. I don't know about anyone else, but I always thought that Canon Harry always took the fact he was talking to a snake for the first time a bit too calmly, even if he does later freak out in book two when he realizes the connection to Slytherin. But even with odd things happening to you, I seriously think an animal talking to you would at least make you jump, you know? Plus, considering I'm going over the mission from Kakashi gaiden here, I thought I'd just give a bit of humour before everything goes serious for a little bit (much like how the Naruto series is set out, I guess)._

_I'm covering the mission, simply because it not only sets up characters, but it also does have a big impact, considering that Obito isn't going to die (he wouldn't be much of a Boy Who Lived if he did). Plus with Obito-Harry being Harry there's still a chance of little tweaks here and there in the story anyway. I also want to build up Obito and Kakashi from the enemies (almost) that they seem to be near the start, and how they get their understanding of each other to become friends before we really start getting into any Hogwarts stuff._

_Oh, you might have noticed the fact Obito holds Minato very highly. Before anyone asks, no this will not have an Obito pared with Minato or something. I just feel that Minato would be something of a person to look up to. I mean, Minato's pretty damned strong, well liked and really skilled, but at the same time quite kind. I think that Obito would look up to him because of these reasons really. And since his father's died, he probably does see Minato as something of a father figure too. Just thought I'd explain. Besides, if you constantly had people thinking you were lying about weird stuff happening to you and there was a person who was sane who believed you, it would at least help hold them in high esteem._

_Will Hogwarts appear in this story? Well, yes, but maybe not quite in the manner everyone is considering. I'm hoping that the blended ideas I have that will make up this story will make lots of different HP x N crossover ideas become something new and a bit different. But more on that another time._

_The Charm Obito has? Yeah, not Canon, but there's a kind of point to it later._

_**Next time on Mahou Shinobi Obito:**_

_Team Minato, with mission in hand, begin their paths for the sake of their homes and livelihoods. But as pasts are revealed, more questions begin to arise, and even now, the future ahead remains uncertain_

_Next episode: The Fateful Mission: Part Two._

_Between what is right and what is true, can either be considered correct?_

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	4. The Fateful Mission: Part Two

**Mahou Shinobi Obito **

**by **

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important:**_

_This is the Un-Beta'd version of the chapter. Once a Beta'd chapter is available, the message will be changed._

_**Summery:**_

_After Harry was orphaned and placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia contacts Harry's other relatives and hands him over to them so as not to bother with him. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers mysterious powers, only to discover that there are more out there with that same power. Hired by Wizards as guards, Team Minato discover the truth about Obito's mysterious past, a past that even Obito was unaware of…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter and it's relating media belongs to JK Rowling. Mahou Shinobi Obito is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the artist, the author or companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga/novel/film releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Four**

**The Fateful Mission: Part Two**

Obito knew there were some pretty odd areas in fire country that seemed to be far different to the rest of the surrounding area. One of his friends, Anko, had shown him where the Forest of Death Training grounds were once; though they never went inside. They had only been newly made Genin at the time, so they wouldn't have been allowed. Plus seeing a Fire Country tiger the size of a horse take down an insect the size of a dog, they decided it was probably a good idea to stay on the other side of the fence – or at least, Obito had and practically had to drag Anko away before her teacher decided to find them. Obito was under Orochimaru's radar and would very much like to stay that way instead of angering him by not stopping his pupil from being an idiot.

The place they were just now had that same, really strange feeling that Obito had when he first saw the foreboding area that the Forest of Death had been when he was nine, though, thankfully, without any giant animals or insects roaming around. The forest itself was made of thick trees that reached high up in the sky that you would almost break your neck trying to see where they reached, and mushrooms, even larger than Obito with Rin, Kakashi and Sensei on his shoulders grew from them creating thick, slightly squashy-looking platforms.

_This is one of the oddest places I've ever been to…_ Obito couldn't help but think as he followed behind his team mates, his dark eyes looking around for anything that might be dangerous. Just because he hadn't seen some kind of freaky animal yet didn't mean that there wasn't going to be one.

At least he had Minato-sensei walking behind him so he wasn't forever needing to look over is back.

However, when Kakashi froze in place and put his hand up, Obito felt his heart sink. He really needed to not think things that would actually go and happen. As much as Obito fought with Kakashi, he did know the other boy had some pretty sharp senses, and he was a Jonin, newly made or not, and even if he hated the guy as a person, he could still respect those sharp senses.

Quickly, they moved behind one of the thick gnarled tree roots. Carefully, Minato knelt and pressed his finger to the ground, obviously concentrating. "He's alone….Hm…" he murmured to himself, before pulling his finger away and looking across at his students. "There are about twenty enemies. It's probably a bunch of Kage Bunshin."

_I've so got to ask how he does that,_ Obito couldn't help but think, making a mental note to ask after this mission was over.

"Looks like it," Kakashi agreed. Though how he knew, Obito didn't know. Maybe he was just agreeing? Or maybe he could smell them, like an Inuzuka clan member? Or a dog. "Sensei, I'll go in first. Please cover me."

…_Say what?_ Obito couldn't help but look at Kakashi in surprise. Normally, Kakashi was quite happy to go along with Minato-sensei's idea, or at least to hear him out on a plan first before adding his two cents in. If anything though, Minato-sensei was the most experienced of them. Obito just thought it would make more sense for Minato to go in first and have Kakashi cover him. _What the heck is he thinking?_ He couldn't help but think, and not for the first time either.

Even more surprising to Obito was that Minato actually seemed to agree with Obito's unspoken thought.

"Don't be too hasty, Kakashi," Minato said quietly. "You should just be the back up."

However, Kakashi was already running through some hand seals, and not in a pattern that Obito recognised either. "Sensei," he drawled. "I'm the captain today, right?" Seals done, he lowered his hand and gripped it with the other one and an odd sound began to come from the chakra that Obito could literally see at this point even without the Sharingan. Was that some kind of elemental jutsu? Whatever it was, it wasn't one that Obito had ever seen before, and the chakra was still building. "Besides, now's a good time to try out the new Jutsu I've been developing."

_What? New Jutsu?_

"Chidori!"

An ear-splitting sound of chirruping and screeching birds pierced the air as the Chakra crackled brightly with white-blue light and even though the light was almost blinding, Obito couldn't help but gape. _…What is that Jutsu…?_ He couldn't help it. It was hard to think that Kakashi himself had developed such a thing. How long had he been working on that? When had he even had the time? Obito was beginning to wonder if the team genius even ate or slept at all if he was spending his days on missions and developing something like that when he wasn't.

Even so, Minato threw out his hand to stop Kakashi going out there just yet. Oddly, Kakashi, for all of his talk of following rules and the like, actually started to 'question' Minato's actions. Or at least argued. If Obito's jaw hadn't dropped before, it certainly had now. Honestly, what was going on with him?

"It doesn't matter how many enemies there are, this'll be over in a flash," Kakashi argued flatly. "It's the same as your nickname. Besides, it's like you said, sensei…the leader of this mission is me. It's a rule that a team must follow its leader's orders. Right, sensei?"

…_.Ouch…_ _Seriously, I thought he normally only threw those rule books at me, but he's doing it to sensei too?_

Minato sighed, pulling his hand away and closing his eyes, whether it be in agreement to his student's words, or in reluctance, Obito didn't know. Kakashi, however, either didn't notice the effect his words had, or didn't care, because he was off before anyone could say anything else, the odd chakra literally decimating the root that Kakashi had previously behind, leaving both Obito and Rin to just gape at the hole he left behind as Kakashi was gone, leaving the after image of white light on Obito's retinas, even through his goggles.

Obito blinked a few times, having to lift his goggles and rub his eyes before the white spots left his vision, and in time to see Minato covering Kakashi by throwing Kunai to combat ones that were aimed at Kakashi, who said something (Obito couldn't quite hear it over that tearing, cheeping, twittering screech the jutsu was making) and sped on.

….was it just Obito, or was Kakashi literally going in a straight line? Because he was sure that he had a white line imprinted on his retinas now.

Never mind, it wasn't something that he could focus on after all. There was still more of those clones out there and even if Kakashi did have that flashy jutsu, if he got swamped by all those attackers, clones or not, well…Kakashi annoyed him, but he never wished the guy dead or something even if he drove him to distraction.

Quickly, they nodded to Minato, before taking off from their hiding place. Once again, as Obito moved through the forest floor, looking around him, he cursed the fact that his dark eyes had yet to manifest a Sharingan, because this would have been much easier to see where the clones were, or even where their main attacker was.

"_The human really should look down,"_ A voice said and Obito jumped. However, rather than an attacker, there was a snake slithering over the massive Mushroom stems and he realised that he was still hearing snake voices. Momentary panic rushed through him until it clicked what the serpent had just said.

_Wait…down?_

But he didn't really have time to think much more on it as, as soon as he did look down, something started to appear, morphing out of the ground – the enemy! Panicked, Obito blew a ball of fire at the figure rising out of the ground and it poofed in smoke.

"Ah…K-Kage Bunshin…" he managed weakly. But…he hadn't sensed it there. If him hearing snake voices was a figment of his imagination, then how had that snake warned him of the bunshin that had been there? Hell, anyone would start to feel just a little bit freaked out. Swallowing, he looked around to where the snake had been, only to see the tip of its tail slithering away.

"Don't let your guard down now," he heard a call from Minato, who obviously saw Obito's shaken stance.

"R-right!" he managed to squeak out, trying to shake off the fact that his madness or whatever the hell it was had followed him here, or at least hadn't worn off yet. He really, really hoped this wasn't the start of Obito losing it or something.

Around them there were poofs of smoke going off everywhere even as Rin dragged Obito back to a safe spot once more.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No. No….I'm fine," Obito managed shakilly, pulling himself together the best he could. He didn't need Rin to worry. "Where'd Sensei go?"

"I think he saw something and went to help – Kakashi!" Rin broke off in shock as Minato suddenly reappeared, holding onto Kakashi, who was no longer wielding bird-sounding lightning and was gripping his arm at his bicep that was now bleeding. Rin was immediately by his side with her medical jutsu. Obito had only just knelt down to check to see he was actually alright (he was still his team mate after all) when suddenly, Minato was gone again, the only indication he had ever even been there seconds earlier was his bag hitting the ground with a dull thump.

Obito already knew even before the crows took flight that the attacker was doomed.

"Nng," Kakashi winced as Rin pushed healing chakra through the slice and Obito himself had to wince in return. If Kakashi, king of 'I'm an emotionless tool who follows the rules' was actually showing pain then that wound of his had to hurt, or was at least pretty deep. Watching Rin healing him, Obito felt pretty useless standing there. After all, he was the group's pyrotechnist. And he was pretty damned sure blasting around fireballs wasn't going to help.

"Kakashi's injuries pretty bad," Minato said, suddenly from behind Obito and he had to stop himself from jumping up a mile. Why couldn't people just announce their presence before appearing and stop giving him a heart attack! "For now, we should retreat and make camp."

"I'm fine!" Kakashi insisted, but he sounded breathless.

_Fine my ass! _

"What do you mean 'Fine'!" Obito said in utter exasperation. He was so obviously not fine! "You selfishly went against Sensei's orders and did something crazy! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't have anything to say to an elite Uchiha cry-baby who pissed his pants," Kakashi shot back, glowering.

Obito had to bit back what he really wanted to say. Kakashi wasn't the one who was worried that he was going crazy by thinking he was hearing snake voices after all, even if Kakashi was acting like an idiot. See how calm Kakashi would be after that! But he certainly wasn't going to tell the Hatake that, otherwise he would think that Obito was losing his nerve (or whatever Kakashi even thought he had. Bastard.) Or would just think he was making up excuses again.

Instead, he went onto his usual fallback and lied through his teeth. "The smoke got in my eyes from that Kage Bunshin and made them water!" Obito shot back.

"Do you know the Twenty Fifth Shinobi rule? It states 'a Shinobi should never show his tears'," Kakashi shot back and Obito almost yelled in frustration. He was talking about Kakashi not killing himself! He wasn't after a lecture on Kakashi's god that was the Rule Book! He was starting to wonder why he was even bothering with the jerk.

"Hey, you two should stop this," Rin quickly intervened before things could get worse

"Take it easy, you two," Minato said calmly, though in a tone that brooked no argument. If Rin's soothing words hadn't shut them up, their Sensei's certainly did. "Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before there are also times you need to adapt to the situation."

_Thank you! Someone's finally talking sense here!_ Obito mentally cheered. "You see!"

"Obito, you too!" Minato said sharply and Obito flinched. Of course he picked up on his lie… "You're wearing goggles, so there's no way something may've gone in your eyes. If you're going to advocate discipline, don't just mouth the words. Act strong too."

A lump formed in his throat as his teacher's voice had this 'I'm disappointed in you' tone. He didn't yell, didn't raise his voice, but somehow, Obito felt more ashamed at this calm criticism from Minato than he had ever been from any of the Uchiha when they shouted at him for his tardiness.

"And one more thing…" Minato continued softly, looking them over with his sapphire eyes. "Kakashi, you shouldn't use that jutsu again. Its true you have the destructive force and the speed necessary to use it, But when you're moving too fast it is near impossible for you to see the enemy counter your attack. Therefore, it's an incomplete jutsu.

"Before we leave, I will say this once again. The most important thing for a shinobi is _teamwork_."

It was probably the first time in a long while that no one answered back. Obito couldn't find it in himself to look anyone in the eye. Somehow, however, he had a feeling that none of them could either, either too ashamed, or too saddened to try and ease the situation.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The team had retreated too the safety of the rock-like area that they had been to before when they had looked over their mission. With Kakashi's arm injured and spirits at a low, travelling onwards seemed foolish. Soon, they had settled down to sleep on the grass, with Minato taking up first watch on the stone. Since he was injured, Kakashi was permitted to sleep, so watch would later be taken over by Obito himself, with Rin taking on the last watch so she could also give Kakashi another dose of healing chakra before they had to continue on the mission.

However, Obito just couldn't relax. He'd even taken off his hitae ate and his goggles, thinking maybe they were digging in him that was keeping him awake, but even then, he just couldn't get his mind to switch off. His brain felt like it was running around in circles and going nowhere fast. Of course, he couldn't really fool himself. He knew exactly what the problem was. Or rather, what both problems were.

He couldn't help but feel greatly unnerved after he had heard a snake talking to him, not once, but twice now. He also knew that this shouldn't be possible, either. If he'd been any other ninja, then it might have been probable. Bloodlines had been weirder after all. But that was the thing – Obito was an Uchiha. Both his parents were Uchiha, and as far as he was aware, none of them had some blood in them with the ability to talk snake. He was sure even the Snake Sanin, who practically looked serpentine could not hear or talk to snakes in their own language. Thus the only thing that Obito could come up with was that he was ill, that he had got some weird substance in him that was causing weird hallucinations, or he was slowly _losing_ it. Neither of these sounded like something good to him, especially when they would be heading into enemy territory the next day.

But it wasn't only that that was buzzing around in his head either. What Minato had said to them, or rather, reminded them of, concerning teamwork… It wasn't that Obito couldn't work with other people – he never had a problem working with Rin, and on occasions (very, very few occasions) he could even fall in sync with Kakashi and work with him. But still, Kakashi made it so damned hard not to lose his temper with him. He just couldn't understand him at all. How could he work with someone he didn't understand, and practically knew nothing about other than his love of the rules and regulations?

In the end, he sighed, opening his eyes. There was no way in hell that he was going to be able to sleep like this. He needed to ask someone something about his worries and concerns. If even one of his questions could be answered, it might at least calm his torrent of thoughts enough that he could get a little shut eye.

Carefully, so as to not wake Rin or Kakashi, Obito crept towards the rock that Minato was sitting on. His eyes were closed, but Obito knew that he was fully aware of everything going on, from the almost full moon, to the owl hooting away into the night, to Obito's movements. Still, to be polite, Obito still spoke out a soft "Sensei?" to get his attention as he carefully climbed up onto the rock.

"What is it?" Minato asked, blue eyes bleached somewhat by the moonlight turned to him, but Obito avoided his eyes for the moment and sat beside him, gripping his knees with his hands. Now that he had his teacher's attention, he wasn't sure where to begin. What if he really was going crazy? What if he thought he was incapable of even continuing the mission? Maybe he should ask about Kakashi first…

"Something's bothering you," Minato added. Not pressing or demanding, just an open invitation and Obito couldn't help but glance over at his teacher/idol/father figure and finally met his eyes. Somehow, he knew he could trust him.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he began. "You know, sensei, when I was late today? I was going to tell you about it then, but Kakashi sort of interrupted me and I didn't get to tell you but…I…" he closed his eyes to still the cold shiver that ran through him. "Sensei…I think there's something wrong with me." He could practically feel the eyebrow raise, though he didn't dare look at his face to see if it was out of incredulousness or concern and pressed on before he could lose his nerve. "After I helped that lady out, I had a run in with a snake and…it spoke to me."

"One of Orochimaru-san's summons?" Minato asked, going to the most logical conclusions. Not that Obito blamed him. Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin and Orochimaru's team mate, was the one who taught Minato when he was a Genin and so Minato probably had some dealings with the man.

Silently, Obito shook his head. "…It wasn't speaking a human language. But I could understand it. It said I spoke in snake tongue, but….but…" he clenched his fists. "That can't be right. I'm an Uchiha, and…no one in my family can speak to snakes, so it can't be a bloodline. I don't know, but I…I'm worried…I mean, at first I thought maybe I wasn't well or something, or…or the Charm that Old Lady gave me in thanks for helping her had something on it-"

"Charm?"

Obito reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the charm, showing it to Minato. In the moonlight it looked quite innocent in his fingerless-gloved palm. Minato leaed over and looked at it intently for a moment, before he pulled out a cloth and picked it up from Obito's hand, examining it for a long moment. Obito held his breath almost, wondering if there would be some kind of verdict with it even after Minato did a few odd things with it that looked almost like he was checking it with jutsu, or at least by concentrating. He wished it wasn't so dark or that he had Sharingan so he could see exactly what the man was doing. However, eventually he picked it up in his hand and passed it back, shaking his head.

"No….there's nothing on the charm," Minato said finally.

Obito wasn't sure if that was a relief or not, really, considering his other options.

"If it's not that, then what is it?" Obito asked shakily. "I mean, when I was coming to meet you guys, that wasn't the only time that happened either. It happened again when we were fighting that ninja and his clones earlier. A Snake was there and it told me to look down just before the clone appeared," he forced himself to look up at Minato's concerned face, trying to keep his fear out of his dark eyes and was most certain that he was failing if the look on Minato's face was any indication. "Sensei…am…am I going mad?" he managed to choke out.

Minato said nothing for a moment, looking up at the moon and Obito almost felt his heart sinking and he looked down in his lap. "…Have you been around snakes before this?" Minato asked.

"Well….no…" Obito admitted. "Most snakes are poisonous around Konoha, and I was always told to stay away from them so I didn't get poisoned…" He glanced over at him. "Do you think its some kind of bloodline or something? But…I'm an-"

"It could be possible that someone who married into your family at one time had a dormant kekkei genkai," Minato said finally. "And that the bloodline remained dormant for a while until it came to you. Some bloodlines are on the odd side like that. For example, the Hyuuga are born with theirs, though they have to train to increase their range. On the other hand, the Uchiha's remains dormant until requirements are met and it is awakened." He offered Obito a smile. "I don't think you're going insane. Well, any more than you were before," he added with a joking closed eyed smile.

"Sensei!" Obito protested, shoving the man who was now chuckling slightly, flustered, but at the same time, he did feel better. At least he wasn't going mad.

"If you like, once the mission is over, we'll see if we can find out more about it," Minato said, ruffling Obito's hair slightly. "But for now, don't worry too much. It helped you out back in the forest, didn't it? I thought I would have to jump in, but you were able to handle it. If it helps to keep you and your team mates alive, then it's not something to urgent to be concerned over. I highly doubt you're about to turn into a snake or something either."

Obito couldn't help but smile at that, but his heart did feel lighter now that he wasn't worried he was about to go mad in the middle of an important mission. And Minato was right, it did tell him about the hidden Kage Bunshin, so maybe it would be helpful to both him and his team mates later on, like Sensei had said?

Speaking of helping team mates…

Obito's face became a little more serious again. "Actually, Sensei…I…there's something else."

"Oh?"

"About what you said before….in the forest, I mean," Obito said as he looked out at the grassy planes before them. "I know that teamwork is an important thing…but…Kakashi…" he frowned. "He's always calling me a Lazy idiot and a cry baby, belittling me... I know that even though I'm called an 'elite' for being born in the Uchiha clan and all, really…I'm a Loser." He sighed. It hurt to admit the fact that he knew he would never be that expected genius that the clan, even now, seemed to sometimes hope from him, but forced himself to continue. This wasn't about him right now. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I acknowledge that Kakashi's an amazing ninja, but…"

Minato's expression became a little more serious too as he once more looked out at the grasslands, a slight frown on his face, though Obito got the feeling that it wasn't because he was annoyed at him, but was more gathering his thoughts.

"Kakashi is the son of the prodigy ninja Hatake Sakumo-san, who was feared as the Leaf's White Fang," Minato explained after a moment. "In front of his father's name, even the title 'The Legendary Sannin' paled in comparison. Since he spent his early childhood with such a genius, he might look at you guys and see you as unsatisfactory. It's understandable that, in the face of that, his standards would become unnaturally high because of it."

"The White Fang…" No wonder Kakashi always thought Obito weak then. After all, he wasn't even a genius Uchiha as the expectations on anyone with the name of Uchiha had on them, and this Hatake Sakumo seemed like he was one of those super geniuses or something. But still, there was something familiar about that nickname. He wracked his brains for a moment, trying to think exactly why it was so familiar…Oh, wait, he was sure it had been mentioned before by his father, back when he was still alive. "I've heard of him before," Obito said as realisation finally settled in. "He was a hero who died protecting the village. Kakashi never brought him up before…" Which was kind of weird, now he thought about it. All those times he taunted Obito about the Uchiha being geniuses and Obito's less than stellar performances, and never once had he brought up the genius and hero that was his own father.

"He was a magnificent person who was respected by everyone in the village, especially Kakashi," Minato said, voice almost far away, before he suddenly sighed "…At least they did, until that incident occurred."

Obito felt his heart clench with some unknown fear. Somehow, when Minato said it like that, he couldn't help but think of when he and his mother learned of Tsuneo's fate. "Incident…?"

Minato hesitated. "Maybe I shouldn't talk about this so freely," he admitted, grudgingly.

"You don't have to-" Obito started, but Minato shook his head

"No, its fine," he said finally. "Since you're on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know, so you can maybe better understand."

Obito swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips. "What happened…?"

"Kakashi's father had been disgraced before he committed suicide."

"_S-suicide…?"_ He felt a shiver of horror run through him. Sure he was from a ninja village and death wasn't uncommon, especially in war time, but still, suicide? What could drive a ninja, who was the best of the best, to such a desperate act?

"Five years ago, he was captain of a top secret mission to infiltrate an enemy territory," Minato explained. "The mission went bad and he was forced to choose between two options. The success of the mission, or the lives of his comrades. Of course, if he followed the rules of the village, he would have been forbidden to abandon the mission. But to save the lives of his comrades, Sakumo-san put the mission on hold. However, because of that, fire country suffered great losses, and his comrades in the village blamed him. In the end, even the comrades he saved slandered him. Because of that, the incident took its toll, physically and mentally, until finally…Sakumo-san took his own life."

Obito couldn't help but shiver at the thought, feeling sick. After everything, how could they have just turned their backs on him like that, driving him into such despair where living was more a burden than a blessing?

And Kakashi…Obito felt even more sick now. If Sakumo had been so alienated, then there was only one person who could have found out what Sakumo had done…He had to swallow back the bile that had risen in his throat at the thought, even as his eyes couldn't help but search out his sleeping team mate's face.

Civilians who had asked about Obito's parents before had always expressed a sympathy or pity about his father being dead, but somehow, Obito couldn't help but think that, as much as he would protest and become angry about it, Kakashi deserved that pity far more.

"From that point forwards, Kakashi never opened his mouth about his father, and he started to insist that the rules be followed above all else," Minato continued before he glanced at the Uchiha once more. "Obito…if only a little, please, try to understand him. Don't bear a grudge against him, he really tries to mean well."

Obito said nothing, part of him wishing now that he had never asked, if only so he didn't feel this horrible tightening in his chest.

A moment later, he felt Minato's hand on his head, ruffling his dark spiky hair once more. "You've got a long day ahead tomorrow. You and your team mates. Get some rest, Obito."

"…Right…" Obito said softly, finally moving from the rock and climbing back to where he had been attempting to sleep before. Silently, as he settled down to rest, he glanced over to where Kakashi was, the young Jonin's face oddly relaxed in sleep, and couldn't help but wonder if Sakumo hadn't been driven to suicide, if he and Kakashi actually would have become friends, if his heart wasn't so torn from his father's fate.

_Kakashi…_

Some how, Obito doubted that he would be able to sleep much that night. After all, he had a lot to think about.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Chosha's Notes**_

_Well, I don't know about you, but if snakes started talking to me and I was aware of weird abilities my family had, I'd get a bit creeped out too. I think it's quite logical for Obito to be concerned for his sanity. But I believe I mentioned that last time._

_Now, people have asked me if Obito will die. Well…obviously not, otherwise this'll be a very short story. However, Obito has to learn that weird things happening to him isn't just bad luck after all, and what better way to find that out than being saved by accidental magic. However, I won't say what exactly will happen. Next two chapters though, unless I really misjudged, should be the last chapters involving the Kannabi bridge. After that, we'll start getting more into the main story. I do have a question for later on though._

_Obito is currently 13, but I'm not sure when to have him really get into the Hogwarts years. Would you prefer to see the AU version of the magical world in fourth year? Fifth? This isn't to say Obito-Harry will be discovered to be Harry right away or anything, but just as an age range, which 'year' do you think would be most fitting? Because his birthday was changed to February, this could either make Obito appear older than Harry would be, or younger, depending when they classed Obito's age as being 1 or 2. I just thought I'd ask you all in advance, so I can decide on my plan of action from there when 'Hogwarts' gets involved. If people would prefer him to wait for longer before ending up in the magical world, then I'd love to hear what year you would prefer him to end up more involved in the magical world outside of any self teaching in Konoha. Thanks!_

_**Next time on Mahou Shinobi Obito:**_

_The crossroads of destiny begin as the Team is divided and choices are made, but even in hardships, can a will of fire overcome obstacles ahead, and can a single act begin the start of a miracle._

_Next episode: The Fateful Mission: Part Three._

_Between friendship and duty, just what holds the more importance?_

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	5. The Fateful Mission: Part Three

**Mahou Shinobi Obito **

**by **

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important:**_

_This is the Un-Beta'd version of the chapter. Once a Beta'd chapter is available, the message will be changed._

_**Summery:**_

_After Harry was orphaned and placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia contacts Harry's other relatives and hands him over to them so as not to bother with him. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers mysterious powers, only to discover that there are more out there with that same power. Hired by Wizards as guards, Team Minato discover the truth about Obito's mysterious past, a past that even Obito was unaware of…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter and it's relating media belongs to JK Rowling. Mahou Shinobi Obito is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the artist, the author or companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga/novel/film releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Five**

**The Fateful Mission: Part Three**

The light of dawn had barely touched the horizon before it was time for them to wake for the new day. Obito couldn't help but wince as his body protested to all the tossing and turning he had done the night before as his brain processed all the new information. Sure he had managed to fall to a light doze in the early hours so he wasn't completely exhausted, but it didn't mean that his body appreciated the hard ground.

_If I wasn't on a mission, I'd choose a bed any day, _Obito thought to himself as he stretched the kinks out of his body, before his eye fell on Kakashi, who was sitting silently, top removed while Rin was focusing on healing his wound some more again.

_Kakashi…_ Seriously, Obito had never even suspected the other boy had had such a hard life before this, but it certainly explained some things about the other boy. He had thought about it long and hard as he had laid sleeplessly that last night. Had Obito, just like Kakashi, only seen what he wanted to see about Kakashi, and not considered why he was as he was?

As they once more moved on, Obito continued to look at the back of the white haired head of his team mate, frowning ever so slightly as he carefully put things into some form of perspective, though he kept an ear and eye open for any more enemies.

_Maybe I'm a bit of a hypocrite…_ Obito admitted finally once he looked over their short career as Team Minato. He had often complained about Kakashi not really seeing him, but in the end, Obito was guilty of that exact same mistake. _But it's not too late. I can give him a chance. Maybe if I can understand him more, then we might get along. And maybe if we do, he might open up a bit more, maybe loosen up a bit about always nagging me about the rules and regulations too._

That in mind, Obito nodded to himself and continued to follow the rest of his team, making sure to keep his eye open for trouble. If he was going to make peace with Kakashi, then he needed to be serious about it after all. Last thing he needed was to end up getting lax because his head was too deep in his thoughts that some Iwa ninja ended up stabbing him in the back or something. It certainly wouldn't make Kakashi any more inclined to approve of him at any rate if he died because he was careless.

It seemed like both forever and yet no time at all when they reached the bamboo forest at the border of Earth country and he could already feel the tension increase in the others as Minato called for them to halt. This was it, the true start to the mission and everyone knew it.

"From here-on out, we'll split into two groups," Minato said seriously, subtly reminding them of the explanation from the day before. "Everyone, do your best. It was only by chance that yesterday that enemy ninja was scouting by himself. From now on, they'll be team battles." He looked over at them all, both concerned, but trusting in their ability. "Be careful." He cautioned.

_Well, this is it. First way to try and understand him is acceptance, _Obito told himself. Gathering his courage, he 'casually' tossed over, "So, let's get going, captain."

If stares were physical blows, Obito was sure he would have been knocked out in that very moment as all three of them stared at him as if he lost his mind. To his horror, Obito could feel the heat rising to his face and he forced himself to look at the bamboo trees stubbornly. He wasn't going to show them just how embarrassed he felt over this. No, definitely not. And he was absolutely going to deny everything if they chose to question him over this, because he was trying dammit, he didn't need them to get all weird just because he called Kakashi 'captain'.

Thankfully, it seemed Minato understood if that knowing smile that flickered over his face was any indication. Reluctantly he met his teacher's eye and saw the Yellow Flash looked distinctly appreciative of Obito's obvious effort to fulfil his request from the night before, making the embarrassment at least somewhat worth it (though seeing Kakashi gaping at him like a goldfish under that mask of his was a plus too. Who knew it was so easy to break that detached aloofness?)

"Right," Minato said approvingly, putting up his hand and, thankfully, breaking the awkwardness as the other two jumped to attention. "Let's go!"

Obito snapped to attention alongside the others. "Yes, sir."

"And…scatter," Minato brought his hand down and Kakashi leapt off into the undergrowth, Obito soon following along with Rin. Glancing back for any sign of Minato, all he could see was disrupted leaves settling once more on the ground. The yellow flash, once more living up to his speed, had already gone. They were now on their own. Obito could only hope that Kakashi would be able to pick up where Minato had left off. However, he set his jaw and followed. He promised himself he was going to give Kakashi a chance and Uchiha Obito never went back on his word.

The journey, rather than rife with battle, was oddly quiet. Perhaps because they had taken out that scout the night before, none of the Iwa ninja were aware of the Konoha ninja currently sneaking into their midst. Which had to be a good things, right, otherwise they'd be fighting for their lives the entire time and even then, it might warn people that the bridge was a target if they worked out what they were going to target. Still, every time they stopped to rest, deactivate some traps that they spotted or check the map, Obito couldn't help but get a feeling as if they were being watched. Still, if Kakashi hadn't noticed anything, then he was probably getting paranoid. After all, they were in enemy territory, so he had good reason to be paranoid, right?

…He could only hope the war would hurry up and end soon, because it had to be getting to him. He'd end up turning into Kakashi by the end of it otherwise. Or a nervous wreck.

Still, he made sure that his eyes were definitely going to be up to the task, making sure to put the eye drops in and kept his goggles on just in case they were attacked. He couldn't get all jumpy like he did in the Mushroom forest before, and wasn't going to freak out about the snakes, even if it was creepy. But they were going to look into it later. There wouldn't be any looking into it if he froze in shock and got himself killed after all.

It didn't hurt to be prepared after all.

However, he should have known the peace was too good to last, because god help someone keep Obito out of weird situations for once.

They had started to join up with the river that would lead them towards Kannabi Bridge, their chakra-charged feet keeping them above the water when it happened. The moment Kakashi paused, sniffed the air and put out his hand in an obvious order to stop, Obito was already mentally cursing whoever invented Murphy's Law, because whoever did really needed to meet his fire jutsu.

A Faint twang of a trap being released somewhere within the forest was the only alert they had to the sharpened bamboo blades that suddenly rained down on the group and Obito stepped forwards. After all, this was his expertise.

_Hello misplaced aggression,_ Obito thought as he fan through familiar seals with expert hands and a moment later, he turned his head upwards. "Gokakyou no Jutsu!"

Fuelled by his chakra chakra, the signature move of the Uchiha clan burst from his mouth, a massive ball of flames shooting up, consuming the bamboo and knocking the remains off course, sending them splashing into the water with thick plunks and the smell of burned wood.

Tense, they quickly moved into position, eyes scanning the forests as the remains floated to the surface of the water. A crack later and someone burst forth from a log that had risen up with the remains, wild hair and smug face, glades attached to his arms razor sharp as he bore down on them and Obito didn't need the glint of his hitae ate to work out the man had to be an Iwa ninja. Of course, before the ninja had even landed, Kakashi was on him, blade out and Obito had to focus to follow t. If he jumped in he might make the situation worse, but maybe if he worked out a pattern he could throw kunai and give some form of back up.

He'd just moved to prepare to throw what the opening came-

A scream, however, broke his concentration and he whipped around just in time to realise that there obviously hadn't been just one person and he cursed himself. How could he have forgotten that Minato himself had even said it was likely to be team battles? But the damage was already done. Rin, unconscious, was hanging on the bulging arm of a tall man, Iwa hitae ate glinting in the light between the trees and a haughty smile on his face.

"I'll hold onto this one," he said smugly.

_Get you're damned hands off her you…! _Switching his hold on the Kunai in his hand, Obito darted forwards, but Kakashi's sharp order of "Hold it!" startled him into place long enough as the man suddenly was covered by a plume of smoke that Obito moved back from, coughing. By the time he could get control of himself again, both Iwa ninja and their hostage was already gone.

"Dammit!" Obito hissed. How could he have been so stupid. But maybe if they followed right them, the Iwa ninja wouldn't be able to fully cover their tracks and they would be able to find her. Kakashi wasn't an Inuzuka, but he certainly had a strong sense of smell and he was certain the other could summon dogs too. If that was the case…

"Kakashi-"

"Obito! Don't go after them!"

"…What?"

He must have misheard, he had to have. Because he was sure that Kakashi couldn't have just ordered him to let those Iwa ninja take Rin, their teammate away. Especially not after Minato had, only the day before reminded them that teamwork was one of the most important things. Surely Kakashi was only stopping him so they could come up with a plan…right? But when he looked at the white haired Jonin's eyes, he knew, in that moment, that it was not the case. This was a situation similar to the White Fang's, right? It had to be that, but was Kakashi possibly thinking what he thought he was thinking…? He couldn't be…

"Do you even realise what you're saying?" Obito said incredulously, desperately hoping that his theory was wrong. Kakashi was the kind to quote the rulebook, but he surely couldn't be as cold as to-

"Yes. The two of us will continue the mission."

Obito couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure the logical part of him mind reminded him that Kakashi's father had committed suicide because he had been scorned for putting his comrades first and failed the mission, but even then, it wasn't fully registering. Their team mate, their _friend_ had just been captured. How could Kakashi be so heartless to calmly suggest they abandon her? "But what about Rin!" the Uchiha snapped. Had he just forgotten about her all of a sudden?

"Rin comes later," Kakashi said in that same callous voice that made him want to punch him right then and there. "The enemy wants to know our aim. They won't kill her right away. Luckily, on top of that, Rin is a medical ninja. Even as a prisoner, she should be treated well, as long as she provides medical treatment to the enemy. More importantly, the problem is the enemy discovering our aim. If that information leaks, they'll immediately make preparation to guard the bridge. If that happens, the mission will become too difficult."

"It's all the more reason to get her first!" Obito shot back, still unable to wrap his mind around the thought of just leaving Rin and hoping for the best. They were at war, 'hoping for the best' rarely turned out positive. "What you're saying doesn't take Rin's safety into account! If they want to know what we're up to so bad, who's to say they won't just torture her or something? And what would happen if those guys right now were simply some stupid underlings that don't actually think as logically is you? If she doesn't say anything, she could be killed! Right now, rather than the mission, rescuing Rin takes priority! Don't you see that?"

"…As a shinobi, even if you have to sacrifice your comrades, accomplishing the mission is essential. That is the rule. If the mission fails, the war is prolonged, and many more sacrifices will occur."

"Enough with the damned rule book!" Obito roared, shaking in rage. "What you're saying is only speculation! Could you really throw a comrade who went through life and death with you so easily!" No one….no one could be that callous. Even his family, who constantly spoke of superiority, they wouldn't just abandon another clansman. And even if they complained, they would have saved their team mate and fulfil the mission too. Hell, his father, the very man whose eyes now served as Obito's, had given his life for the sake of his team.

Kakashi was a genius, right? Why was his vision so tunnelled? Why couldn't he see that they couldn't just leave her like that?

He once more tried to plead with whatever semblance of sanity or logic that his so called captain had, but he was quickly losing any of his resolve to see things how Kakashi saw them, "Whenever you or I were injured, Rin would always save us with her medical ninjutsu! If it weren't for her, the two of us would have been dead a long time ago!"

_Remember yesterday? Yeah? Well if it weren't for her, you wouldn't even be able to get this far!_

"That was Rin's duty." The Jonin said coldly.

Whatever patience that Obito had left snapped. He barely even realised what he did until the other boy was thrown to the ground, Obito's fist stinging painfully with the force of his punch to the Hatake's face. Even the satisfaction of seeing the shock in Kakashi's dark eyes, or the triumph as getting such a good hit on him was nothing compared to his righteous anger. "I hate you after all," Obito hissed out, wondering if his voice had slipped into that snake language or not.

_You talk like there is no loyalty at all between each other, you talk like its ok to just toss someone aside when it's convenient. You talk like people, like your father, like my father, were fools to think of their comrades, like its ok to spit and tread all over their memories like that! I've had enough of you! _

Obviously, it was at least partially human still as Kakashi , slowly started getting to his feet hand over his cheek where Obito could already see red forming on the little of the skin of his cheekbone that he could see over that ridiculous face mask, and answered, still in that same cruel, logical way as before. "I don't care if you hate me," he retorted. "_I_ am the captain. You must obey _my_ instructions. No matter what the situation, if the team is scattered, the decisions are made by one person. That's why the rule that squad members must follow the instructions of their captain exists. Obito, you don't have any power, and that's why I'm the squad captain-"

Obito grabbed the straps of his sword holster and practically shook him once, hard to silence him.

_Enough…I've had enough…I can't listen to him talking as if his damned rules are the be all and end all…that he can just….just decide to toss aside lives just because they don't follow the plan or whatever…He's the captain. The lives of his team are in his hands!_

"Then why do you refuse to save Rin? Only you have the power to save our comrade, right!" Even with Kakashi's warped logic, shouldn't that connect with something in that brain of his? Or had he substituted all his thoughts for the damned rules? The urge to punch him again was almost irresistible, if only to knock some sense into the so called genius.

But Kakashi just looked at him with the same cold eyes. "If you let your emotions run free and fail an important mission, you're going to end up regretting it. That's why the rule was made that Shinobi should suppress their emotions. You should understand."

Obito remembered what Minato had told him the night before about Sakumo and he had to close his eyes and take a few breaths before he punched the guy into unconsciousness. No…no, he didn't understand. How could he understand the idea to just do as Kakashi was suggesting? Even in the end, Tsuneo never regretted risking his life, given his life for his comrades. The only thing he regretted was because he hadn't been there much for Obito. But even then, hadn't he died with a smile on his face, knowing that his eyes would forever serve as Obito's? And Sakumo…He bet Sakumo wouldn't have regretted it if everyone hadn't turned on him and made him feel a failure. Still, he forced himself to calm. Maybe Kakashi would respond to reason if he was calmer…

"Rin…Rin made you that medical pack because she was concerned about you," Obito said finally. "She sewed a charm into it, for you." And damn how it hurt to see her happily making that charm, and knowing that charm would be going to Kakashi, but he had said nothing, because she was happy, and would be happiest if Kakashi was safe.

_Please Kakashi…please understand…_

"Medical packs and medical ninjutsu are Konoha's brilliant system to increase the success rate of missions," Kakashi said. He seemed more reasonable now Obito wasn't practically holding him off the ground, but at the same time, his voice was just as unemotional as before. "But like I said yesterday, if you accept unnecessary things, it'll just become useless baggage."

_What…are you saying...? _"Unnecessary things?" He couldn't seriously be calling his comrades unnecessary…could he…?

Kakashi nodded. "It is necessary for a shinobi to act as a tool to complete the mission. Things like emotions are unnecessary."

Obito couldn't help it. He practically felt numb, unable to comprehend how someone could be so callous. Even if they were ninja, and lived and died in battle, they were still human, they lived, had families, friends, loved ones, their hearts beat. Even the Hokage, the best of the best, smiled and laughed and loved all the ninja of Konoha…he couldn't ever think of any of them as just a tool. How could Kakashi even think that way? That everyone, Rin, himself, Minato-sensei…how could he think of them as being something that could just be discarded…?

"…Are you really serious?" he managed to croak out. "Is that how you really feel?"

Kakashi looked away for a moment, before his dark brown eyes met Obito's inky ones. "Yes, that's right."

_There's no reasoning with you…I give up. I'm done!_

"That's it!" Obito snapped. He was done trying to play voice of reason, he was done trying to pass on Minato's importance of Team work. He'd had enough of hearing Rin described as replicable and 'Useless' and he was done hearing his own father's memory, and the memory of all those who had given their lives for Konoha be torn apart. "You and I were like water and oil from the very start. I'm going to rescue Rin. Do whatever the hell you want," he added, disgusted, as he shoved Kakashi away and turned towards where the Iwa ninja had gone with his true team mate.

For the first time, when Kakashi yelled to him, it wasn't in uncaring drawl, but actually had a note of emotion that Obito had never heard in the other boy's voice before. It was the only reason Obito even paused to hear the bastard's words.

"You don't understand anything! What will happen to those who break the rules!"

Obito closed his eyes, the face of his father, laying on his deathbed, his cold hand clasped in his own as he convinced Obito to take his eyes flashed across his mind. Minato's words about the fate of Hatake Sakumo following soon after. He knew full well what the consequences were.

"I believe that Konoha's White Fang was a true hero," he said softly. _I don't believe any of their sacrifices were useless…I don't think any of their sacrifices should be cast aside. _

Though he had spoken quietly, his voice almost seemed to resonate in the small clearing. He knew without a doubt that Kakashi heard him. He could practically feel the Hatake freeze behind him even as he opened his eyes once more, looking out at the swaying forest before him.

_I understand…far more than you would believe, Kakashi…_

"It's true that in the ninja world, those who break rules and regulations are called trash. But…"

_And that's why…I believe…_

"…Those who don't care about their friends…" Obito continued, looking back at Kakashi's pale face and wide eyes, staring in him in return, as if he had never seen him before. "They…are even _worse_ than trash. If I'm going to be trash either way, then I'll break the rules! And, if that's not what a true Shinobi is, then I'll _crush_ that idea of a Shinobi!"

With that, he turned around again, walking away, leaving Kakashi standing, stunned and silent behind him. After all, even if no one else would help him, he would save Rin, his friend, his team mate no matter what. As she would have done for them, as Minato-sensei would have done.

Like his _Father_ would have done.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was only as he had gone further into the forests and was most certainly on his own that his anger at Kakashi began to fade, and, in its place, dull panic began to clench at his stomach as the signs of the Iwa-ninja became fewer until he couldn't fully see any tracks. Whichever way he looked at it, he couldn't have been in a worse fix. He was on his own, in enemy territory, the team medic in enemy hands, and practically without a plan. Obito had never been much of a planner. That was Kakashi's shtick. After all, there was a reason he had been made a Jonin commander, he could take a situation and plan around it if he needed to, not to mention with his sense of smell and additional experience, he would have been able to track Rin down. Rin had a good head on her shoulders too and could add in anything that might help them to come out with fewer injuries, but of course, Rin was the one he was trying to save.

Obito, however, was more a person who could plan if thrown into a situation on the fly, but if he actually sat and thought on a plan for too long, he would start to doubt or his imagination would run away with him. His luck also had a habit of his plans he thought long and hard about getting complicated somehow. As good as he could be if backed into a corner, now would have been a good time to have an actual thought out plan.

Once more he cursed Kakashi's thoughtlessness. As much as he hated him at that moment, if the guy actually thought around the rule book he had for a brain, he would have been really useful to formulate a plan of action to save Rin.

But what exactly could he do?

_Enough, Obito! _The Uchiha scolded himself, clapping his hands against the sides of his face. _Focus! There is no Kakashi and no Rin right now. This isn't the time to be getting depressed. Think. What do you have that could help you track down Rin's location?_

Well, if what Minato had told him yesterday was right, and the fact he had heard snakes on more than one occasion now, then it was likely he had some ancestor outside the Uchiha clan with some serpentine ability like Orochimaru the Snake-Sannin (though it felt weird to consider he might have some relation to one of the Sannin, but he doubted that was the case. Probably just a person from a family with similar abilities), which meant that Obito had the ability to talk to snakes, so that first snake had pointed out. A Snake helped him before back in that Mushroom-tree forest they had battled that scout in the day before. There was a possibility that a snake might have seen where the Iwa ninja had taken Rin, and if Obito asked them, they might be able to tell him where she was now held captive. Once he found out where she was, then he could think of a way of saving his team mate. After all, how could he save her if he had no idea where she was?

But first he needed to find a snake…Otherwise that plan was dead before it even started.

As it was, it seemed that his weird brand of luck was with him that day, as no sooner had he started to look around, he did find a snake, a small one probably native to these parts just slithering through the leafy floor and pounced before the thing could fully register a human was there. "You, snake, I need to talk to you!" he demanded quickly, pulling the thing up with both hands. "Don't bite me or anything, ok? I need your help."

The snake hissed a little as if surprised, though Obito wasn't sure if it was from him being manhandled or because Obito had demanded he talk to it. However it recovered rather quickly, flicking its forked tongue at him irritably. _"How rude. Don't you know it's uncouth to just snatch up a snake like that?"_

"Sorry, sorry…" Obito managed, trying not to twitch at hearing a snake talking to him. Honestly, it was one thing knowing it might be a kind of bloodline or something, or at least talking about it as speculation, but it was entirely another to actually have it happening to you when only the day before said person had thought it was a symptom of some weird kind of insanity. "I don't know…uh…much on snake lore and I've had a bit of a stressful day."

"_Are you shedding? It's a very stressful time, though I was unaware two leggers could shed."_

"No…nothing like that. My….a friend of mine was taken captive by some men and I'm trying to find her."

"_A mate, perhaps?"_

Obito almost flushed, but forced himself to agree. "S-something like – wait, never mind that!" Obito didn't need to make excuses about who Rin was to a snake that probably didn't know what he meant by 'team mate', "Have you seen any humans coming this way recently?"

"_Other than you, you mean?"_ The snake asked, tilting its head slightly before lifting its tail and jabbing it in a direction in the forest. _"I saw two with one being carried heading towards a cave. There's human scent all over that was, I could taste it."_

Now this was more like it! "Great! Come with me, I need you to show me the way! I'll put you back wherever you want as soon as I get my friend back, alright?"

"_Not like you're giving me a choice…"_

Obito ignored its complaint as he darted in the direction that the Shake had originally pointed out, allowing the snake to coil around his arm as he did so to avoid falling at the Uchiha's speed. Right now, he wouldn't worry about his ability to talk to snakes. He wouldn't worry about Kakashi's twisted philosophy. What mattered now was finding his friend and team mate and saving her from whatever fate the Iwa-ninja had in store for her.

For now, that was all that mattered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Is this the place?"

"_This is the place."_

It had taken them a little while, but Obito had managed to get through the thick forest following the snake's directions as the snake itself (now wrapped lightly around his neck like a thick necklace) would point out where he needed to go with a nod of its head or a prodding of its tail. It was the weirdest guide that Obito had ever had in his entire time as a ninja, but it was most certainly useful. Had he been alone, he would definitely have taken much longer to pick up on the Iwa-ninja's trail. Time, after all, really wasn't something that he had on his side either. The longer he took to find Rin, the longer they had to do…whatever they were doing to her, which most certainly wasn't a pleasant thought.

The place that the snake had lead them to was some kind of cave deep within the forest, though Obito wasn't sure if it was a cave that had always been there or if it was one created by the Iwa-ninja themselves with some thought of earth jutsu. He'd seen weirder things after all, so it wasn't that far fetched that they might actually create some kind of base for themselves after all. Obito himself was currently knelt within the branches of one of the large trees, looking down at the base with the snake still coiled around him, and inside that cave was the Iwa-ninja…and Rin.

"Can you tell how many are in there?" he asked the snake quietly, hoping that it wouldn't get irritable by him pretty much forcing the thing to work with him right now. As it was, the snake was either in a good mood or was just fairly amiable, as it moved its head forwards a bit, flicking its tongue out to taste the air.

"_Three,"_ the Snake hissed after a moment. _"One with a taste like herbs – the female who you're looking for. There are also two others who taste of earth and steel."_

Well, at least there wasn't more than two in there but he could still feel a tremor of apprehension running through him. One of these guys at the very least could go toe to toe with Kakashi of all people from what he had seen, and who knew what the other could do. It was only really now that he realised just what he was getting himself into. He swallowed as fear gripped him. He was outmatched, outmatched and alone with a snake who he had pretty much negotiated only for help to be brought here, nothing more. How was he, an 'average' ninja going to battle two ninja who even Kakashi, the group genius, had had trouble with?

_Stop it, Obito, stop it right now! _ He ordered himself, smacking his cheeks to shake those terrified thoughts away. _Stop doubting yourself. You can do this. You have to do this for Rin's sake, or else how will you ever look Sensei in the eye again? Suck it up. You are not. A. Quitter!_

"_Human-Speaker?"_

"It's nothing," Obito told the snake – was that concern he heard in its voice? – as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch and gripped it tightly in his hand, his knuckles almost white on its cool steel surface, while with his other hand he dislodged the snake from around his neck and placed it on the branch carefully. "You should find a safe place so you don't get hurt until I'm done, then I'll take you wherever it is you want to go once I've got Rin, alright?"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Definitely," Obito nodded, offering it a shaky smile, though he was sure it didn't mean much to the snake. Looking back to the cave once more, he took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly, reading the Kunai in his hand. "Alright," he murmured to himself. "Let's go."

However, rather than a response from the snake, a voice, the same one that had come from the man who took Rin, spoke. Right. Behind. Him.

"Go where?"

Horror shot through Obito as the blood shot away from his face in dread. Spinning around, seeing the snake rearing back with its hood flared out and hissing as the man that had a blade raised and pointed at him, Obito could only feel horror run through him.

_Shit!_

Obito quickly moved to launch the kunai in his hand, trying to fight passed the panic that caused through him even as the snake struck out, aiming for the man's leg. The man himself jumped back, giving Obito enough of an opening to through his kunai. The man had an amazing amount of balance though as he arched back, his blade slicing through a couple of brown hairs, but it only seemed to annoy the man than deter him. Glaring, he darted forwards again and Obito dived out of the way, snatching up the snake just in case the Iwa ninja decided to slice the thing up for helping him, trying to ignore the creature's rather impressive swearing in favour of actually trying to think up a plan before the man killed him. However, just as he was about to swing around and throw another kunai at the charging man, a flash of white shot passed him and suddenly, a figure was in front of him, slicing with a gleaming blade through the Iwa-ninja's flank jacket and causing a cry of surprise and pain from the man who barely managed to jump back in time before the blade could cut through him further.

He stared, kunai held loosely in one hand, snake hissing curses under its breath as it's coils wrapped around his other arm, unable to do much but gape at the familiar back of the very teammate he had only an hour or so ago punched and yelled at for abandoning their friend and teammate.

"K-Kakashi…"

**To Be Continued…**

****

**Chosha's Notes:**

100 reviews already! I'm so happy guys! I'm glad that there's been such a good response to this story, especially since its one of the first of its kind (i.e. a Harry-Obito story)

You know, I half thought that this would have been the last chapter of the mission, but it seems like if I carried on too much, I would end up shooting over the length of these chapters and it would be almost twice as long as the others, especially when you add the changes (like Obito's lack of dying). I think though, that, next chapter, even if it does end up longer than anticipated, I'm going to finish off the mission and start leading into the main part of the story, as I'm sure everyone wants to finally get into the ninja-meets-magic side of the story, even if little blips of it have already occurred thoughout the mission so far.

However, do you like ho the changes that made Obito who he is in this story tie into how he actually acts as Obito now? It was something I wanted to get across (one of the whole points of re-writing this mission in the first place) as well as how Kakashi and Obito's relationship with change and grow. I know some people (not many, but some) didn't seem too please with the mission being written out, but if I just jumped to the rescue part, a lot of the character development and hints to Obito's past and stuff wouldn't be there. Not to mention two or three summery chapters in a row would have been annoying if nothing else, at least, I think it would. *shrugs*. Admittedly, this story does mostly focus on the ninja life more than the magical life at first, but obviously, it will become more and more integrated as the story continues, or at least, I'm hoping for that to occur anyway.

I have a question though. What would you like the fate of Kakashi's eye to be (as, sorry guys, but Obito's keeping both of his).

**Would you: A) like Kakashi to keep his own eyes? B) be permanently blind in one eye C) take someone else's eye or D) have a magical eye be given to him later on?**

I have no particular plans in regard to Kakashi's eye, so I'm letting you guys decide. Tell me what you'd prefer in a review, please.

_**Next time on Mahou Shinobi Obito:**_

_Choices are made as lives hang in the balance. One person's determination will affect others, courage will breed courage in the face of a common foe. But once the paths of providence finally meet, which path will be taken? At times, when the darkest path lies ahead, a miracle can change everything_

_Next episode: Crossroads of Destiny_

_Can one's fate truly be a predetermined one?_

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	6. The Crossroads of Destiny

**Mahou Shinobi Obito **

**by **

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important:**_

_This is the Un-Beta'd version of the chapter. Once a Beta'd chapter is available, the message will be changed._

_**Summery:**_

_After Harry was orphaned and placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia contacts Harry's other relatives and hands him over to them so as not to bother with him. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers mysterious powers, only to discover that there are more out there with that same power. Hired by Wizards as guards, Team Minato discover the truth about Obito's mysterious past, a past that even Obito was unaware of…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter and it's relating media belongs to JK Rowling. Mahou Shinobi Obito is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the artist, the author or companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga/novel/film releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Six**

**The Crossroads of Destiny**

"K-Kakashi…" He managed shakily as the Jonin before his straightened out of his landing, holding his chakra blade before him. "Wh-why did you…?"

"Well," he said, though for once his voice didn't sound scorning, not really. He'd heard the scorning enough times in Kakashi's voice to know when it was oddly absent. It held _something_, but Obito couldn't place it. "I couldn't leave this to a lonely cry-baby ninja, right?"

_Was that really necessary? _A tiny part of his brain that wasn't completely stunned by the fact that the Hatake was actually there helping him out after their abrupt departure couldn't help but snort. However, the majority of him just couldn't believe that the other had actually come to help, whether intentionally or not. "Kakashi…"

However, before he could say much else, the Iwa ninja had got up from the branch he had managed to jump back to, clutching the wound at his chest as he stared in their direction for a long moment, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "That silver hair…" the man murmured. "That blade with the white chakra light…Could you be…the White Fang of Konoha?"

Kakashi adjusted his grip on the chakra blade, dark eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "This is a memento of my father," he shot back coolly.

Suddenly, realisation shot through Obito as if he'd been struck by lightning and he could only stare at Kakashi's back in shock. All this time when Kakashi spouted off about the rules, saying things like, 'It is necessary for a shinobi to act as a tool to complete the mission. Things like emotions are unnecessary', Kakashi had kept the blade that once belonged to his father, not just because it was useful, but because there was emotion in there. Even if Kakashi never spoke about his father, never defended the man verbally, he had never forgotten the man and had for so long actually carried a part of him with him, just as Obito carried his father's eyes.

"Kakashi…" Obito breathed at his sudden enlightenment. "You…"

_You've quoted these rules all the time…but even so…you never actually got rid of that attachment or emotion to Sakumo-san…did you…?Minato-sensei said how close you were to him…you can't give up those emotions so easily…not even Kakashi could…_

_How did I _miss_ that…?_

Unfortunately, Obito finish what he wanted to say as the Iwa ninja spoke once more and Obito tensed, hand tightening on his kunai as the man looked over to Obito too. "And the one with a snake…? No, he doesn't fit the description of the Snake Sanin either…" a slow smirk crossed the man's face. "So, it's just the White Fang's brat and a kid playing ninja with a pet snake. Then I've got nothing to fear." And with a shimmer and a flicker, the man seemed to become the same colour as his surroundings and then…

_He vanished!_

"Where is he," Obito managed tensely, trying to scan for some sign of where the man had vanished to. He doubted the man had left the area entirely. He was probably playing them until their guards were down.

_Crap…this really isn't good…_

"_I can't taste where the vanishing human went,"_ the snake hissed to Obito, its head turning from side to side as it flicked its tongue to the air, hissing softly in frustration._ "If he were closer, I'd be able to taste his blood in the air…the vanishing human must have moved out of my range."_

Glancing at Kakashi to see if he could sense where the man had gone, his heart sank slightly to see him merely frown.

"As I thought," he noted, barely a hint of the irritation he had to be feeling in his voice. "His scent has completely vanished. I can only tell the position of the enemy by feeling faint air flows and by sound."

_Sound…airflow…?_ Obito gripped his kunai tighter, trying to look for some kind of movement in the branches, straining his ears and wishing that he had some sort of extra-sensory ability because he was seriously feeling open and vulnerable. His heart pounded in his ears. Just one move, the man could make just one move and Obito would be dead before he even saw where the man was. _No! Don't think like that…stay calm…stay calm…Dammit, where is he!_

A shiver of foreboding ran thought him. Why…why did it feel like…?

"_Speaker!"_ the snake hissed suddenly, just moments before Kakashi yelled "Obito, behind you!"

Terror ran though Obito as he whipped around just as there was a shimmer of the camouflage jutsu falling, the man standing over him, blade glinting in the light ready to take his head off. It was almost as if time had slowed down or frozen as his inevitable death was coming closer. There was no way he would be able to react fast enough before the blade sliced into skin. However, the moment that lasted for an eternity ended in a flurry of movement, as if someone had his the fast forward button. Kakashi moved in front oof him as the snake lashed out again, making the Iwa ninja had to dodge away somewhat to avoid both Kakashi's blade and the snake's bite. To Obito's horror Kakashi yelled in opain, hand darting to his face as blood splattered on the branch, falling back even as the Iwa darted away, vanishing behind his jutsu once again, the Kunai that slashed at Kakashi's face clattering to the ground. And suddenly, whatever feeling that had paralised Obitop to the spot lifted as he stumbled to Kakashi's side.

"Kakashi! Kakashi, are you alright!" he asked desperately, quickly pulling his teammate into sitting position, terror of a different kind running through him. Kakashi had practically thrown himself before him to save him when he himself had frozen up and now….Oh god, there was blood running between Kakashi's fingers as it clutched over his eye. He couldn't even tell where the kunai had sliced him because there was too much blood there. Had it sliced around near the eye, or worse, had it gouged his eye entirely?

"Our opponent is skilled…" Kakashi struggled, even though what he could see of his face was twisted in pain. "He rid himself of the kunai…with the scent of my blood on…flawlessly."

Bile rose in his throat even as Kakashi struggled to upright himself from Obito's grasp. If Rin were there, she'd know what to do but Obito could only wring his hands in horror, uselessly.

_This is my fault…_Obito could only think in horror. _If I wasn't such a…such a loser, I'd have reacted faster and Kakashi wouldn't have had to jump in._ He could feel his eyes burn with tears, even as they tracked wetness down his cheeks, pain twisting in his heart for Kakashi and guilt that was practically choking welled up inside him. It was his fault his eye got slashed in the first place. _How can Kakashi even be talking like this is just some training mission when his eye's bleeding so bad?_

Kakashi must have seen the look on his face because he pulled his hand away from his eye. Even now, with blood so smeared around the skin, Obito couldn't tell where the cut to his eye had been, or how deep. "Don't tell me you've got something in your eyes again," Kakashi scolded, though his voice was still a little pained. " 'Shinobi don't cry', remember? I'm not dead just yet," he frowned, ignoring the blood still dripping into his split mask. "Don't lower your guard."

Unbidden in his mind, the words Minato had said to him rose once more.

"_You're wearing goggles, so there's no way something may've gone in your eyes. If you're going to advocate discipline, don't just mouth the words. Act strong too."_

_That's right,_ Obito couldn't help but almost laugh bitterly at that, yanking up his goggles to rub the tears from his eyes harshly. _Almost all my life now…I've just been the idiot who gets saved by others, no matter how big I talk, I was still the 'Dead Last'. But now…_

"_I believe that Konoha's White Fang was a true hero. It's true that in the ninja world, those who break rules and regulations are called trash. But…those who don't care about their friends…They…are even worse than trash. If I'm going to be trash either way, then I'll break the rules! And, if that's not what a true Shinobi is, then I'll crush that idea of a Shinobi!"_

_After everything that I said…about the White Fang…And after everything I promised to my father…I can't just stay that way! Excuses and big words….mean nothing if you can't back them up._ He stood up, ignoring the odd burning sensation in his eyes and the protesting words of the snake that seemed so very far away. He'd never seen his own mind quite so clearly as now, and he knew that he needed to toss aside the person he once was. The dead last, his loser self. _If I can't help those very people who are protecting me, then those words I said to Kakashi mean nothing. For my father…for the White Fang…and for everyone else, all those who are precious to me – I'll prove that what I said was not just empty words!_

And it was as if someone had lifted some kind of filter from his eyes at the same time as everything clicked into place in his mind. His fear and doubt vanished and he could see _everything._ Sharp, focused, in so much colour and detail that it made the first time he had opened his eyes after he had gained his new ones seem almost as dull and blurred as when he still had his first eyes. But now….it was so bright. It wasn't even just what he could see before in clearer detail, but it was like seeing life itself.

And just as suddenly, the illusions fell away. The man, once so well hidden he alluded almost every sense was now clear as day to him and Obito just _moved._

Because he was no longer going to be the one that needed protection. He would be the one to protect everything!

Steel blade plunged through ribs, slicing through soft tissue, cracking bone and tearing muscle, warm crimson sliding down the blade and coating his fingers red even as the jutsu flicked and died, the Iwa-ninja's eyes bulging in shock as he seemed to realise that the kunai was plunged deep into his chest. "H-how…?" he choked out, blood running from his parted lips. His eyes followed his line of sight, shaking until he met Obito's eyes, his own widening further. "What's…with those eyes…?" He choked out before his eyes dulled and rolled back in his head as his body gave out from under him, the last of his life gurgling up from his throat. With a callousness he didn't know he could have, Obito yanked his blade from the body. It wasn't the first time Obito had killed someone. Even the weakest of ninja could get lucky, and it was war after all. Still, normally he'd be utterly sick to the stomach if he did. But right now, he had his resolution that he would not release to his older, weaker self.

"From here on out," he murmured determinedly as he stood up, staring down at the Iwa-ninja's lifeless form, flicking the blood from the Kunai and putting it back into his hip pouch. "_I'll_ protect my friends."

That done, Obito turned his attention back to Kakashi, who was staring at him with his one un-blooded eye as if this was the first time he'd ever seen him and as if he'd just spontaneously grown another head in the first five minutes of knowing him. Hell, if he didn't know any better he would have thought the boy's mouth had dropped open behind that cloth mask of his. If the situation wasn't so serious, Obito might have actually laughed at such an odd expression on the prodigy's normally composed face.

"Obito…" he breathed. "You're eyes!"

_My eyes…? _Obito blinked as he looked down at his hands. The adrenaline that had been tingling through him was finally starting to dissipate, and with it, realisation took its place as he could see the flowing blue flame-like energy that was flowing through his fingertips. _Chakra…I can see chakra…I could see that ninja, even though he was camouflaged. Everything is sharper in my eyes. My eyes…both that ninja and Kakashi mentioned my eyes…_

_Is this…Sharingan?_

Obito's heart leaped. He'd read about Sharingan. It was practically a requirement to know about the clan bloodline, even if it never said how it could manifest in ones eyes. Everything he was experiencing right now, this was just as the Uchiha would describe the bloodline. Obito had hoped, for so long he had hoped, to manifest the bloodline in those eyes, the eyes that Tsuneo had gifted to him in the last days of his life, and now, the promise he had given, his vow to activate them and let Tsuneo see what had become of his child, had finally come to pass. He wanted to cry in happiness or whoop with joy, but now wasn't the time. Sure they took out one Iwa ninja, but there was still that other one, not to mention Rin.

_Later. Celebrate late when we've saved Rin and we've taken out that damned bridge._ Not to mention Kakashi had hunched in pain again. Guilt panged in his chest as he remembered that the only reason he even had that wound in the first place was because of him. He quickly came to his side. "Are you ok…?"

"Yeah," Kakashi managed shakily. "But I can't tell if my eye is done for or not…"

"Rin can have a look at it once we get her back," Obito insisted. "If anyone could save that eye of yours, Rin could." _Though how are you supposed to fight with all that blood there…?_

Kakashi reached into one of the pouches behind him and pulled out a kit that Obito recognised as the very same one that Rin had given to him only the day before. "I still have this from Rin," the Hatake said finally. "After some emergency treatment on my eye, we can hurry up and save her."

"Right," Obito nodded, taking the kit from Kakashi and opening it to get what they would need. He'd been injured enough and watched Rin patching him up often enough to know at least some basic first aid. Hopefully that would be enough. As much as he was desperate to save Rin, they wouldn't be able to do much if Kakashi was too impaired by his injury. "I'm not as good as Rin at healing stuff, but it'll be fiddly doing it on your own." He lowered the arm the snake was on to the tree. "Get off me a minute, could you? I don't want to bump you around too. Not to mention you should stay back anyway so you don't get hurt. I'll come fetch you afterwards so I can take you where you need to go."

The snake bobbed its head a moment and slithered off his arm to the tree branch, only to catch Kakashi staring at him again. He tensed a little. What was it with him staring at him like his hair spontaneously combusted or something? Had the injury to his eye screwed with his head or something? "What?"

"Did you just….hiss?" Kakashi asked with almost forced calmness.

"Uh…" Obito blinked, before realising that it must have something to do with him understanding what snakes said lately. The first snake he spoke to did say he was speaking snake as well, so…"Yes…?"

"And it understood you."

"Yes"

"And you understand it?"

"Yes."

"And you're…ok with that?"

"Look, I tried to tell you when we started this mission off," Obito frowned, trying not to flush at the fact that Kakashi's one eyed stare was really starting to get a bit creepy. "My eyes started to hurt, so I stopped and then there was a snake there, who started to talk to me."

"You mean that….you were telling the truth?" Kakashi blinked, looking oddly uncomfortable, and Obito wasn't sure that it was because he was currently dabbing antiseptic on the wound either.

"Yes I was," Obito growled in exasperation, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance, forcing himself not to accidentally poke whatever eye Kakashi may or may not have left with the cotton bud. "I keep telling you weird stuff just happens around me."

"…I'm sorry."

"You're…what?" Obito blinked, rubbing at his ears a moment. Surely they must have got blocked by something, because he could have sworn the Jonin had just apologised.

Kakashi looked even more uncomfortable, his dark eye looking away from his teammate. "I said 'I'm sorry'."

…_He really _did_ just apologise!_ Obito couldn't help but gape. He almost demanded to know who the boy in front of him was and what he'd done with the really Kakashi, but the Sharingan didn't lie – he would have seen if the other had some form of illusion up, like he had spotted the invisible Iwa-ninja. This really was Kakashi. And he was honest to god apologising to him. Him! "W-why are you apologising?" Obito managed to stammer, forcing himself to look away to get a pad to protect Kakashi's eye somewhat and stop blood from seeping through any bandages, feeling oddly flustered that the team genius was actually saying sorry to him.

"You always used stupid, unbelievable excuses," Kakashi said finally, frowning, "as if you didn't care about being on time and were purposefully trying to cause trouble in the group."

"Gee, thanks," Obito grumbled sarcastically.

"But…" he continued, ignoring Obito's sass and looked back at him after a long moment, "You…weren't lying, were you."

"Of course I wasn't," Obito growled as he tugged off Kakashi's hitae ate so that he could actually get the bandages on properly, before remembering that he did lie about it sometimes when the truth really was even more far fetched than normal. "Well…most of the time anyway," he added finally. "Sometimes things were really too weird to believe….but Minato-sensei would always catch me out if I did lie. But otherwise I always tried to tell you guys the truth about it. It's not my fault that I just…attract weird stuff." He added helplessly.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you stop apologising?" Obito said, shuddering, pressing the gauze against Kakashi's eye a little harder than he intended too. Every time the guy said 'I'm sorry' it just made the entire situation feel like some weird hallucination or something. "It's _creepy_. You never apologise to me. I'm the one that pisses you off all the time, remember?" He started to bind the gauze into place when his own conscience decided to poke at him and he sighed. "Look I….I'm sorry too. You know, for all those things I said before. I was just really angry. And in the end you didn't abandon Rin after all, so…Yeah, I'm sorry."

"…Apology not accepted."

"What!" Obito fumed, almost wanting to strangle the guy with the bandages. "What do you mean apology not accepted you-!"

"…Because you were right."

"…huh?" Honestly, he really was starting to think Kakashi had brain damage now. First he apologised to him, now he was telling him he was right of all things! "I must have hit you too hard before," Obito muttered, flustered as he carried on bandaging, "because you obviously lost something in that scarecrow head of yours - like your marbles."

"I actually think…I gained something," Kakashi said finally, giving him a look out of the corner of his good eye. "Like your brand of insanity, maybe?"

Obito stared at him. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe?"

"…Definitely hit you too hard," Obito scoffed. Honestly, these past few days had really hit the top of his weird-o-meter. He'd be glad when the mission was finally over and things could actually go back to some semblance of sanity.

"Perhaps you have an odd kind of jutsu or something in those fists."

"Oh yeah, I totally invented the 'Therapy Jutsu'," Obito said dryly, rolled his eyes. "Where a punch makes you flashback to your crappy childhood and causes you to learn the error of your ways."

"Where you're concerned, Obito, I'm starting to wonder," Kakashi said in an almost mock-exasperated drone, but Obito thought he picked up a hint of pink on his cheeks, as if embarrassed by actually being 'nice' that Obito was sure if he didn't have sharingan he would have missed. A grin spread across his face at that and he had to busy himself with finishing off the bandages so that he wouldn't give in to the odd desire to laugh.

Obviously he wasn't doing too well smothering the grin though as Kakashi's eyebrow ticked. "What are you grinning about, idiot?"

"Nothing, nothing," Obito said, managing to suppress a snicker as he gave the bandage one last tug to make sure the knot wouldn't come undone in the fight that was to come. "All done. Well, for now anyway. You should have Rin take a look at it once we've saved her."

"Huh….confident," Kakashi noted.

"Terrified," Obito corrected with a wiry grin as he got up and held a hand out to the other. "Come on. Let's get our teammate back."

Kakashi looked at the hand for a moment, before he nodded and took his hand, pulling himself upright with Obito's help. If Obito didn't know any better, he would have thought the other might even have smiled tentatively. "Aa."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The cave itself, without the Iwa-ninja now lying dead on the tree branches high above, was oddly unguarded. Even with his Sharingan, Obito couldn't see any hinta of chakra that might be hiding any traps in Genjutsu and since Kakashi hadn't reacted either, he doubted that he could smell anything either. Maybe the two ninja thought that they could handle anything and so while the larger of the two had attacked Obito and Kakashi, the other was still dealing with Rin. Obito felt his heart clench at the thought of what the could be doing to her. However, he pushed his worry away as much as he could. He had said he was going to save Rin and he had the conviction to go through with that. He wasn't going to freeze up now, otherwise, Rin would be in far more trouble.

Nodding to Kakashi, who nodded back in return, Obito steeled himself, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before he and Kakashi went inside.

It was dull, only the light rom outside giving any kind of light in the cave, though Obito wasn't sure if he was picking up more due to his new abilities or not. Quickly, he looked around before his eyes landed on two figures near the back. His heart leapt. The man that had engaged Kakashi before in the forest was there, hunched over a very familiar girl he was slumped over, eyes half closed and blank, as if she couldn't see anything before her. However, before anything could be said, the man sighed and looked around, letting go of Rin's hair so her head dropped forwards limply like a doll.

"You just can't count on anyone these days," the man drawled as he got to his feet. However, there was barely any other expression than the faint smirk on the man's face. Was he not angry that his teammate was killed? Why was there no reaction? Or was it just that Iwa ninja didn't care. Obito hoped this wouldn't mean the man would give them a lecture on rules or something ridiculous because Obito could already quote them from the many lectures that Kakashi had given him in the past.

He shook it off, however, turning his attention to Rin's limp form. He couldn't see anything injury wise, but his Sharingan picked up something rather strange. The blue fire-energy was irratic, moving far differently than his own or Kakashi's, or even the two Iwa ninja's that he had seen.

"Rin's chakra flow is going wild," Obito said quickly to Kakashi. Maybe the genius would know what was going on. He could only hope it wasn't life threatening. "It's movement is different from ours."

"She's probably under genjutsu," Kakashi said with a frown. "It's probably so they can draw information from her quickly."

From the look on the Iwa-ninja's face that flickered close to frustration, Obito could only assume that even with that, Rin had said nothing.

_Take that, you Iwa-nin bastard! Rin's got some of the best chakra control out there. No way she'd spill anything under Genjutsu!_

"Heh…" the Iwa-ninja snorted with a wiry grin. "Looks like your not some typical brats."

"We've already beaten one, but last time I fought him, he was very fast!" Kakashi said quickly as he gripped the hilt of his Father's chakra blade, eye narrowed. "Be careful."

Obito was really starting to like this new Kakashi. If he had known, he would have punched him in the head years ago. However, now wasn't the time as he prepared his own kunai. "Right!"

And the time for talk was over. As if a hidden bell had gone off, they all darted forwards. The Iwa ninja spent no time before he had darted towards them with his arm-blades glinting murderously, but to Obito, it suddenly seemed like everything was in slow motion, his Sharingan picking up every tiny movement that he knew before he would have missed completely. The high speed blur that he remembered seeing when Kakashi and the man had clashed before seemed to be slow enough in his eyes that Obito could catch the movements and react. Quickly, Obito launched his kunai, causing the other to slice one away and dodge the other, giving Kakashi enough time to move to the side and slice at him with his chakra blade. Still, Kakashi hadn't been kidding about the man's speed. Even though his eyes could keep up, his body lagged a little, not used to the new sight. Still, as the fight continued, he felt himself more capable of judging what he needed to do.

The Iwa-ninja managed to block Kaashi's blade and shove him back, caudsing Kakashi to flip away as the Iwa ninja darted towards Obito, the blades positioned like scissors to slice through Obito's neck, but Obito managed to lean back in time, though he could feel the air cut through buy the blade shifting against his face as the blades passed by where his head used to be. Seeing an opening, Kakashi darted in and prepared to sslice through with his blade, but Obito's eye caught the man's expression as he changed the angle of his blade. However, Kakashi continued to attack. But if he carried on, he'd get stabbed too. Why-

_He can't see through the bound eye! He hasn't seen that blade!_

Before Obito had even thought about it, he steadied himself with his arms and shoved forwards, slamming his feet into the man's wrists so that he couldn't slice back at Kakashi. The look of concentration on the man's face morphed to shock when he realised he couldn't move his hands for the feet pressed against his wrists and Kakashi's blade glinting in the half light was aiming straight for him.

Only the twist downwards at the last second saved him from more serious damage. Instead of slicing right through the man's head, Kakashi's blade sliced right through the shoulder. Still, it was enough to send the man crashing face first into the ground as Kakashi flipped over him and Obito kicked the man's arms away from him, flipping backwards onto his feet before darting forwards, jumping over the man's collapsed form and scrambled over to join Kakashi at Rin's side.

Forming a hand seal in front of his face, Kakashi's chakra began to move in a way that Obito could only describe as being moulded into a new form. "Kai!" he murmured, shooting his own chakra through Rin and whatever was causing Rin's chakra to become so entangled was broken, as if dams that had been blocking and changing the direction of the blue energy had been smashed through, allowing the chakra to flow like his and Kakashi's once more. In the same moment, Rin gasped, that horrible blank look in her eyes vanishing as reality once more registered to her, her head snapping up in shock as she realised exactly who was in front of her.

"Kakashi…Obito…" she breathed.

_Thank god…she's ok…_Obito couldn't help but feel the relief crashing down on him and beamed at her, not even caring right now that she said Kakashi's name before his. Kakashi had been the one to break the genjutsu after all, and Obito was just glad to have their friend back.

"We came to save you, Rin," Obito said soothingly. "It's alright now."

The smile that spread on her face, relieved, grateful and happy, was the most beautiful thing he could think of in that moment.

"Right!" Kakashi nodded. "We'd better get out of here, fast."

_No need to tell me twice!_

"Indeed, that was a good combination," a voice came from behind them and Obito felt the reminder of the situation crash back onto him like a ton of bricks. That Iwa-ninja was still alive. Gritting his teeth, he turned around to stand protectively in front of the others while Kakashi helped free Rin and pull her to her feet urgently. The man was smirking almost triumphantly. "But you're still just brats. Now I have you right in my hands! Doton! Iwa Yado Kuzushi!"

Horrified realisation was all Obito could feel as the ground beneath them rumbled, trembling under their feet and he could see cracks forming in the cave walls, whipping his head upwards, he could already see the rocks shaking and moving, before little parts started to chip away, the larger rocks already loosening.

"Oh, hell!"

_He's going to bring the cave down on top of us!_

"Everyone, get out of here, quickly!" Kakashi yelled.

If there was ever a point Obito wasn't going to argue, this was the point. Quickly, Obito ran. After all, he most certainly didn't want to get caught up in the rocks pounding down just behind them like a raging stampede. His heart was pounding in his throat as he dodged and weaved around falling rocks, his chest hurt as he gasped for breath while running wildly for the exit. Just a little further, they could make it. Just a little fur-

"Guh!"

"Kakashi!"

Obito skidded to a stop, looking around quickly as Rin screamed, only to find Kakashi collapsing to the ground, a stone falling away from him and his heart jumped. His blind side…he got struck in his blind side and now barely seemed conscious, and the rocks above him were rumouring, starting to slip. Obito didn't even spare a thought, didn't think of the consequences. All he knew was that Kakashi, his teammate, the person who was starting to become his friend, was barely conscious and would be crushed if they did nothing. He couldn't let him die. Not now. Not when he was just starting to truly understand his teammate. It was all he needed to know as he darted back and yanked Kakashi up as the stones began to fall. Fast, too fast, Obito wouldn't be able to drag the both of them away. If he tried, they'd both die.

He couldn't – wouldn't – let his friends die!

Quickly, he threw Kakashi away from him towards Rin as the stones came crumbling down. There was no time. He braced himself, waiting for the inevitable pain to come crashing down, crushing bones and tearing skin. It would be the end. There was a flash of light, crashing stones and finally –

Darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"…bito…"

"Obi….answer…."

"Wake….to!"

"Obito!"

Obito groaned softly, his body feeling heavy as he heard voices through the darkness. They were faint at first, coming in and out of focus like a badly tuned radio, but it was starting to come clearer, the voices sounding more familiar. Desperate, pleading.

"Obito, wake up!"

"Don't you dare die! Wake up!"

_What…what happened…?_ Obito couldn't tell, but feeling was starting to come back to him. He was on rocky, uneven ground except for his head that seemed to be on something softer. Someone's lap? His body ached as though it had been stretched and torn apart only to be put back together again, his skin felt like it was coated in a layer of dust and grime.

_I'm…alive…?_

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His vision swam for a moment, blurry as colour invaded his vision. He blinked a few more times as the vision started to come back into focus. The ceiling above was stone, barely holding itself together, somehow longed into a tiny cave that was only big enough to barely stand straight. His head seemed to be resting on someone's lap – Rin's. She was looking over at him, eyes tearful and cheeks pale under her tattooed marks. Her eyes were wide and seeing him open his eyes she sobbed softly a second. The other face was Kakashi, looking barely any better. He'd never seen such a look in Kakashi's eye, never seen him so pale and, was he trembling?

"Obito!"

"Hey…" Obito managed to say weakly, almost wincing at the crack in his voice. It felt scratchy and hurt, as if he hadn't used it properly for a while, and he coughed to expel whatever was clogging his voice properly.

"Don't try to talk just yet," Rin said quickly, putting a hand gently to his chest. "You'll just hurt yourself."

Obito did as was told, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a few deep breaths into lungs that felt like they had forgotten to breathe before he tried again, doing his best to work out exactly what was going on. He had….been about to be crushed right? Had he just been really lucky and they managed to pull him out unharmed? But….as he looked around at the piles of rocks that had crashed down, blocking the way that they had come from, Obito could see no gaps at all, except for faint traces of something like chakra, only a strange, more golden colour that seemed to be dissipating.

Carefully, Obito pulled himself up, ignoring Rin's protest for now an soon wishing he hadn't as his head pounded as if a giant with a hammer were smashing around in his head and his body protested, muscles screaming at him. Wincing, he hunched forward, clasping his head in his hand.

"Obito, you should rest," Rin was saying as she steadied him, though her voice was shaky. "You….you shouldn't move just yet."

"What….what happened…?" he managed to croak out. It was weird to see Kakashi look so close to terrified like that, and Rin….damn, he couldn't stand the fact she was crying. He was no good with crying girls. He just didn't know what to do or say to help them. And right now he was confused, really confused. How….how was he even still _alive_? Not that he wasn't happy by that fact, of course, but…he'd seen it. He'd seen the boulders crashing down towards him; there was no way either of the other two would have been fast enough to pull him out of the way. So how…how was he even still alive and breathing, not half crushed under a ton of rubble?

"You…" Kakashi started, his voice racking and Obito had to stare at him. Never had he heard that voice sound so….emotional. The only other time it was even slightly emotional was when he was apologising to him outside the cave while Obito was bandaging his eye up. "We thought you were dead. The boulders crashed down and then…after a long moment something cased one of the boulders to start to float, as if by string just above where it had come down on you."

"Then there was a weird pop and you appeared over here. You looked so….so…I thought I wouldn't be able to help you. I thought you'd have been crushed before that stone floated, but you were alive," Rin sobbed. "We thought….we thought you got crushed, but….Obito!" she cradled him gently against her and Obito could only sit there, utterly stunned. Weird thing happened around him, sure, they always did, but…something like that happened? That strangeness…saved him…?

_But….how…? I don't understand…?_

"Don't you…." Kakashi screwed up his eye, looking away, fists clenched. "Don't you dare do something like that again! You could have died! And all because I didn't come with you when you first suggested to save Rin! Even though I was supposed to be the Jonin commander. Why did…why did you….?" He trailed off, his voice choked off, but Obito knew, he could tell what Kakashi was going to say.

_Why did you save me!_

"Because," Obito said softly. "You're a great Jonin, Kakashi. I know everyone in Konoha truly thinks that. And I think that too," he said finally, smiling faintly. "And because…you're not just my teammate…you're…my friend."

Kakashi's eye snapped open and he whipped around to stare at him for a long moment, before looking away, almost as if he was ashamed. "…Obito…" he choked out.

Obito quickly grinned. "But hey….next time….lets avoid doing this nearly crushed thing, yeah? I don't think I want to try out my weird luck again so soon." Ignoring the achng in his limbs, he reached out and lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey, stop looking like that. You're going to make me want to get stuff in my eyes again and then you'll have to go all grumpy saying that I can't get stuff in my eyes with my goggles on and that Shinobi shouldn't cry and all that. Don't make me throw back all those lectures to you."

Kakashi snorted, putting his head in one of his hands as his shoulders shook in something close to hysterical laughter, but Obito couldn't help but grin anyway, even as Rin choked out a half-sob, half laugh as she tugged both boys to her, trying not to bang Obito and Kakashi's heads together as she gripped onto them. Obito couldn't help but hug her back, if only to help stop the trembling in her body, but most surprising was that Kakashi actually hugged the both of them too, as if trying to convince himself they were indeed alive. The whole mission, this incident, it had changed all of them. Right now, Obito couldn't bring himself to tease Kakashi much further.

Hysterical or not, changed or not, they were alive for now, even if it was only by some miracle, but they were alive. And that, in and of itself, was the most important thing. Because Obito wanted to stay with them for longer. He wanted to truly become Kakashi's friend, and some day, he wanted to admit to Rin too. It might have been luck, it might have been a miracle, but for Obito, he would treasure the time that he could have with them. He finally truly understood what Minato-sensei had been trying to teach them all along.

"Hey, come on," Obito said with a smile at his huddled teammates. "It's not over yet. We've still got the bridge…"

"Yeah," Kakashi breathed out shakily. "Yeah, we do…"

"Then lets get you two healed up best we can," Rin said with a shaky smile, wiping her tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Then we can get out of here. And we can finish things and go home. Together."

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Translation List:

~Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu - Fire release: Grand Fireball jutsu (was used a few chapters ago and I forgot to mention it.

~Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi - Earth Release: Rock Lodgement Destruction

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

Ok, I wanted to get the full mission all done in this chapter, but it was getting a bit long, so I thought there was a good place to stop. I at least managed to get what I really wanted out of this chapter into it, and the main reasons for me even doing the full mission other than to just point out little blips of magic like the Parseltongue. I wanted to show the change in relationship with Kakashi and Obito, from pretty much hating each other, to coming to respect each other, even becoming friends. It was lightly skimmed over in the gaiden, but I waned to explore it a bit more, especially since Obito was to survive. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the fight scenes or the final scene, and I hope you liked how Obito survived. I also left the fate of Kakashi's eye to be a mystery for now, but what I will say are two choices were extremely close. Due to this, I'm going to be combining those two ideas. Which two? Well, I'll mention it next time, though kudos f you do get which of the two ideas I'll be using due to near identical votes.

Sorry if Kakashi was a bit too emotional, but he'd had a lot of shocks and realisations all in one day, so I think he's allowed to be a little overwhelmed and upset. Fall all of them really, this mission is probably the most emotional they've really been on, I'm betting. But there's also the fact that Kakashi did start going through a metamorphosis as well.

Special thanks should go to **Blinded in the Bolthole**, who has been helping me with a few ideas. I offered to dedicate a chapter, but blinded didn't want me too. However, it's only fair to give mention to Blinded for all the help that I get given in the idea department due to our correspondences (including ideas on what to do about the tie in the votes for Kakashi's eye). So once again, thank you so much!

Once the mission is truly over (the last part of it is definitely next chapter!) I'm thinking of having an interlude to see what Kakashi thinks of Obito now he's started to get to know him properly before I do a chapter about what the Wizards have been up to and we can start truly moving into the aspect of Obito's heritage and the after effects of everything that has occurred, combined with what is to come.

By the way, I got the 'Therapy Jutsu' idea from another fic, a time travelling parody Naruto fanfic called **'It's For a Good Cause, I Swear!' by Sarah1281**. If you like parodies and time travel with team seven, I think you'll like that fic. I liked it anyway! The idea for 'Therapy Jutsu' actually came from that. Just thought I'd give credit where credit was due, but I so had to reference it. It just seemed to fit. Lol. But anyway, for Naruto fans, I do recommend that fic.

_**Next time on Mahou Shinobi Obito:**_

_A new future, a new path opens up before three people. With fate changed, how will the future be effected?_

_Next episode: The Fateful Mission's End_

_A new future awaits…_

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	7. The Fateful Mission's End

**Mahou Shinobi Obito**

**by**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important:**_

_This is the Un-Beta'd version of the chapter. Once a Beta'd chapter is available, the message will be changed._

_**Summery:**_

_After Harry was orphaned and placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia contacts Harry's other relatives and hands him over to them so as not to bother with him. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers mysterious powers, only to discover that there are more out there with that same power. Hired by Wizards as guards, Team Minato discover the truth about Obito's mysterious past, a past that even Obito was unaware of…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter and it's relating media belongs to JK Rowling. Mahou Shinobi Obito is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the artist, the author or companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga/novel/film releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Fateful Mission's End**

The feel of healing chakra from Rin's hands was an odd feeling of cooling relief, but at the same time the sensation of skin knitting together was just strange. It seemed that whatever had saved him from being crushed hadn't saved him from injury entirely – the slightly bloody lump on his head that had caused him to feel so pained and dizzy, and was probably the cause of his own unconsciousness was certainly proof of that. Still, that and the odd feeling of Rin's Shousen jutsu were far, far more preferable to the alternative. Rin had also had a look at Kakashi's eye and, by the sounds of things, she could probably save most of his vision, so long as she had time to properly work on it and with the proper tools and in the proper environment – after all, being trapped in the small space that was left of the collapsed cave was not the best place for such delicate procedures unless there really was no other option.

While Rin worked, Obito wracked his brains about what to do about the situation they had at hand. Sure, they were alive, but they still had to get out of their current predicament without bringing the rest of the cave down on top of their heads. Somehow, Obito didn't want to try his luck again so soon after that miracle or whatever it was happened. Somehow, he thought he would be seriously pushing it and Obito knew that where Karma was concerned, he usually tended to get the short end of the stick in return, and generally when karma struck, it struck about as hard as those rocks would have had said miracle not happened. He used up enough luck to last a lifetime today, he was sure.

"We could probably find an area in the cave that is weak enough to break through, but not supporting the rest of the cavern," Kakashi said as Rin finally moved her glowing hands away from the Uchiha's head and was currently scanning around his right side where he had received the most grazes and bruises. "Obito, have a look."

"Uh….what?" Obito blinked, stunned. "Me?"

"Those Sharingan can see tiny detail, right?" Kakashi pointed out. "You should be able to find if there's anywhere that we could break through. I know that Sensei said I shouldn't use the Chidori again, but it is a lightning element jutsu, so it should break through the rocks just fine, as long as you can find a weak point."

Obito wasn't sure if he felt flattered at Kakashi's trust of judgement in this case or absolutely terrified. After all they had done on this mission so far, Obito had come to a mutual understanding and respect with Kakashi, even a tentative friendship. The fact that Kakashi trusted him, pretty much with their very _lives_ showed that growing bond that made his heart swell in pride and happiness at the prodigy's acknowledgement, but the terror of failure, of risking their lives and breaking that tentative trust was practically terrifying to even consider. If he chose the wrong place….He really didn't want to know how Kakashi would react (well, if a mistake didn't just finish that Iwa-ninja's job for him….)

_No! Don't think like that Obito,_ the Uchiha scolded himself. _Keep it together. Those two are counting on you, and you've boasted about the Sharingan enough to drive them all insane. Time to back up that bragging._

"Got it," Obito nodded with more confidence than he actually felt. "Give me a minute…"

Carefully, Obito scanned the sides of the cavern and the roof, his crimson eyes flicking over the rough surfaces, occasionally trailing fingers over some of them as he frowned at them, trying to work out where would be the best spot to hit. He still felt a little woozy, but he stood anyway and paced as best he could through the confined space, Humming thoughtfully at some spots that seemed promising, while shaking his head absently, or wincing at the thought of what would happen if Kakashi tried to Chidori through another. Finally, he looked up for long enough, stepping back a little and measured a little with his hands thumb to forefinger.

"Got it….I think," Obito said, wishing he could talk in that unwavering confidence that Kakashi could sometimes. "If you go straight up and hit there," Obito pointed to a spot. "That should give enough time to break through and all get out. The lightning from that Chidori thing'll break through the surrounding areas so its only the side that we'll have to worry about if any of those Iwa ninja out there decide to try and burry us again."

"You're sure?" Kakashi insisted, giving him a long look with his unbound eye.

Obito couldn't help but huff. "What, don't you trust me?" he protested. "Look, I'm sure about this as you can be with guys that can freaking _move earth_ around."

"We just have to make sure that once you break us out, Kakashi-kun, we all get out straight afterwards," Rin added and Obito felt his heart jump a little as he realised that the medic-nin was defending him like that and he offered her a warm smile. Just like Rin to know the right thing to say.

_Focus Obito. Mission now, mind on the mission._

"Anyway, will you be alright aiming for that?" Obito asked, remembering that Kakashi wouldn't be able to see anything out of one side right now. "I mean, your depth perception…"

"I'll be fine," Kakashi said, his voice thick with determination, though there was a flicker of…something in Kakashi's eye, though with only a quarter of his face visible right now it made it even harder than normal to judge exactly what it was. Grim realisation, maybe? Whatever it was, it looked like the Jonin had already taken this into account either way. "Just be sure to stay behind me and move when I do, just in case."

Obito glanced at Rin, who looked just as concerned as Obito felt, but she was reigning it in well. They really didn't have much of a choice right now. They still had a mission to do and they still needed to survive if they were going to get out of this mess and get that mission done.

"Right."

Kakashi nodded, then turned away, focusing on where they would be striking. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he crouched down, oddly still for a moment that Obito almost thought he was about to meditate, or was waiting to pounce like a cat on unsuspecting prey. Then, sudden movement, his hands flashing through seals that Obito had only seen once before, in the forest the first time he had used it in front of the team, then gripped his wrist. The air in the tight space became static, making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, an eerie glow flickering about the cave as the lightning element crackled around his hand. To the Sharingan, the effect was like seeing the jutsu for the first time all over again as the Sharingan absorbed information, seeing the chakra building up even before it had become visible to regular eyes, yet at the same time, after the half-light of the collapsed cave it was practically blinding.

"Chidori!"

Obito was forced to close his eyes for a moment, yanking down his goggles as the chakras light seemed blinding, so he wasn't overly sure how the jutsu ended up dealing with the rocks other than the shrieking of the sound of chirruping birds only slightly louder than the explosion of rocks being torn through and blasted away. Coughing to rid himself of the smoke left behind and raining pebbles that were the remains of the body-crushing boulders, privately glad for his reflexive manoeuvre to protect his eyes, Obito looked up to where Kakashi had gone, seeing his shadow through the foggy smoke as he stood on top of the rock piles.

Not wanting to risk rubble falling on there heads again, Obito nodded to Rin, who offered a grim smile in return, and the two lept up with a shove of chakra to their feet to give a little extra height.

Breaking out from the dust into the fresh air of the forest again was like heaven. Or at least it would be if it weren't for the fact that down below, there was the man who had taken Rin hostage and torn the cave down around their heads. Obito clenched his fists. He wanted to rage at the man for doing all this, but he clamped his jaw shut. Now was not the time. Still, he did secretly enjoy the slightly startled look on the smug bastard's face as he noticed all three now standing on the rubble.

"All three of you brats survived?" The man said, eyes wide or a moment before he gained control of his facial features again, the smug, uncaring expression soon snapping back into place. "You're stubborn bastards, aren't you? Well, I suppose even brats like you have to be lucky at some point, huh? Well, come on brats, let's finish this."

"Do you ever shut up?" Obito asked, exasperated, even as Kakashi had pulled out his chakra blade.

"Obito," Kakashi said sharply, causing Obito to blink at his team mate. However, the tone, while sharp, didn't seem to be scolding him. Out of the corner of his visible eye, he glanced at him for a moment. "Back me up."

Obito gave a slight grin at that and nodded, kunai in hand. "Right."

"Let's go."

With a leap, Kakashi lept into the air, the chakra blade glinting as he used the momentum of his fall to bring the blade crashing down. At the same time, Obito darted over the ground, flinging his kunai to distract the man long enough. It worked. One of the man's arm-blade whipped out to knock the kunai out the air, the other raised up to block Kakashi, though with the force behind his blow, it caused the man to grunt and stumble back a little. Seeing Kakashi readying another Chidori, Obito darted in, launching a kick that was blocked by one of the blades a little clumsily, the man still a little off balance. Quickly, Obito jumped back just as Kakashi darted in and Obito felt half blinded again as the birds shrieked.

Then, silence.

Blinking a few times to rid himself of the flash-lines that Kakashi's Chidori always seemed to leave behind, Obito, tense and battle ready just in case something had gone wrong, quickly looked to make sure Kakashi was alright. As it was, he looked just in time to see the Iwa ninja's hand's drop to his sides limply and collapse on the ground, a sickening gaping, burned and bloody hole left behind from Kakashi's attack. Making sure it was no genjutsu, Obito sighed in relief.

It looked like it was over. And all three of them were still in more or less one piece.

Rin, smiling, hopped down the rocks behind them and approached. "I hope you guys didn't get hurt again," the medic ninja said, though she checked Kakashi anyway – Obito, as much as it did make him twinge a little in jealousy, couldn't help but be amused by the very slight discomfort he was seeing from Kakashi at this point (the Sharingan really did seem to see everything – he definitely wouldn't have seen it otherwise), whether it was from being fussed over, or because of the reminder of how he almost left her behind. If it was the latter, Obito shamelessly admitted to himself he had a little vindictive pleasure at the thought.

_Hey, it had really pissed me off when Kakashi was going to ditch her, sue me._

"_Hey! Hey, speaker!"_

Blinking, Obito broke from his amused thoughts in order to look around where the urgent call had come from. After a few moments, he found it up in the thick tree that he and Kakashi had rested on before they had gone in the cave to rescue Rin, the snake he had practically kidnapped earlier on was looking over the branches, its tail jutting downwards. Following the snake's directions, he blenched as he saw Iwa-ninja were coming. Not just one or two, but what looked like a whole platoon. Whatever relief he had felt before had shattered into horror that was twice as strong

"Uh…Guys….?" Obto managed to stutter.

The happy chatter from Rin died very, very quickly, swallowed up by a sharp intake of breath and drawing Kunai. The platoon was closing in on them and had seals were being made-

"Get off the ground!" Rin cried, just before the earth jutsu began to crumble and shake the ground – who knew what kind of other traps there were in this area. Not about to argue, Obito darted up into the trees along with the others as the ground caved where they had been standing and once more, dust clouds were thrown up into the air, practically obscuring everything even as Obito snatched up the snake again as they darted through the trees. The thing had helped Obito out so much already, he wasn't about to leave it to die. He still had to take it to its own desired destination after all.

Grasping for breath, they half collapsed against a new tree several minutes later, hoping that the dust clouds had at least helped to aid their escape for the moment. Resting his head back against the thick tree trunk, Obito sucked in air into his burning lungs. "Today….really is…..getting….ridiculous…"

"_You're telling me,"_ the snake grumbled, _"There I was, minding my own business, and then you come along like trouble on two legs-"_

"Oh shut up, hebi…" Obito groaned, checking to see how the other two were. Kakashi was on his hands and knees, panting in great gulping gasps and Obito couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the genius. He knew how exhausted and giddy he myself felt, and he also knew Kakashi probably felt just as bad, if not worse, concidering Kakashi had been recovering from an injury that happened the day before, was having difficulties with his eye, and had just that lightning jutsu over and over again so far. Obito was both surprised and yet not that the other boy was even still conscious at this point. Rin seemed a bit better off, as she was at least able to sit up onto her heels and was giving him a concerned look. It took him a moment to wonder why she was looking at him like that, Kakashi was worse off after all, until he recalled this was the first time she had seen him talking to a snake. Internally he groaned. She probably thought he was going insane or something.

He gave her a smile though, making a note to fill her in later, once they had recovered enough to be in a safer place. Preferably when Minato-sensei was there as well and he could at least help explain things, like he had when he himself thought he was going insane.

Looked like the smile did the trick though, she at least smiled hesitantly in return, though that didn't last long as her sight landed on something her expression morphing into despair.

Swallowing, Obito looked around and felt his heart sinking. It looked like the smog hadn't covered their tracks well enough – they were once more surrounded by Iwa ninja. Slowly, Obito rose to his feet, feeling the others doing the same, their backs pressed against his, the cool weight of the snake wrapped around his wrist, hissing curses which would have been impressive if the situation wasn't so dire. He should have known his luck wasn't going to hold out after the miracle from before. False hope for just as bad an end to occur only a little later than it would have-

No, I can't think like that! Obito scolded himself, frowning at such thoughts. He wasn't a quitter, he didn't give up. If he did he wouldn't even be a ninja at this point in time. So what if the odds looked bad. He wasn't alone. They could do this. And even if they couldn't, he was definitely not going down without a fight. He'd take as many Iwa ninja out as he could.

People made being Killed in Action sound so honourable, bur right now, thinking on the possibility of dying here, all he felt was regrets.

_I want to be real friends with Kakashi. I want to tell Rin how I feel, even though she probably doesn't like me that way back. I…I want….to be with everyone longer. I don't want it to end here._

He heard the sound of a blade being drawn and Obito glanced over his shoulder to see Kakashi with his chakra blade in one hand, and that odd shaped kunai in the other, the one that Minato-sensei had given to him as a Jonin gift. On his other side, Rin stood tall, kunai in hand in a vice grip, probably ready to chakra scalpel anyone who got too close with her free hand. Obito grinned grimly, hands ready to form the seals of his fire jutsu. Frightened as he was, as much as he knew they likely wouldn't survive, he wasn't going to back down now. His team mates were with him. No way he was going to abandon them now.

From one of the branches, one of the Iwa ninja sneered, though at the same time almost seemed somewhat impressed. "Hoooo, you're still showing the will to fight, even in this situation. Even sneeking around in enemy territory. You've got a strong will."

"Hey, if things screw up here, I just want you guys to know that you've been the best teammates a guy could ask for." Obito quipped, even as he ran his eyes over the ninja that were closing in on them, his Sharingan picking up their swaggering movements.

"…Idiot," Kakashi breathed, but oddly, there was no bite behind it. "…You've been good too. For a Moron."

"Careful, that insult almost sounded nice," Obito couldn't help but tease back. If this was going to be the end, at least they were together.

"Please, you two," Rin said quietly, fear and determination intermingling in her voice. "This isn't the time…."

"It's ok, Rin," Obito said gently, hoping to at least take that fear from her voice. "We're not fighting each other, don't worry. We've got these guy to take out after all." He took a deep breath. "You guys better not die, got it?" He lowered his voice so only Kakashi could hear. "If something happens, you'll….you'll look after Rin, right?"

"Got it," Kakashi murmered, "And I will."

"Thanks, Kakashi," he said softly. Pulling himself together, his Sharingan picked up the unvoiced signal from the Iwa ninja and he tensed. "They're coming!"

"Move out!" Kakashi called.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"

And the world seemed to descend into fire and steel, and flurry of movement. No time to think, only time to act. The tear of clothes caught by steel, the sting of a sliced skin. The scent of burned clothes and skin stinging his nose. An odd shaped kunai flung into the descending masses, and a flash of yellow appearing was the last thing that really registered as injured and exhausted, darkness swallowed him up whole.

"Obito."

_This….seems familiar…_

Hadn't he heard someone calling his name recently, when he had been unconscious? Once more, like that last time, Obito wondered if he was dead. Once again, he decided he couldn't possibly be dead. He hurt way too much for him to be dead after all. Plus he was sure he could feel a flicker of tongue near his ear, making it itch. Groaning, Obito managed to force his leddened eyes open, blinking slowly in order for the surroundings to start making some sense instead of being a blue of green and sparkling black and smudge of yellow, like the blur that had appeared before the blackness had decended on him.

Wait, yellow blur….

"Sensei!" Obito gasped as he shot upright, only to groan as his entire body protested at the movement, almost sending him flopping back once more, but a steady hand managed to catch him at his back before he could fall back and smack his head on stone again. Gulping a few mouthfuls of air, the world managed to stop spinning enough for him to make sense of what was going on.

No longer were they in a forest, surrounded by Iwa ninja and fighting for their lives. In fact, they weren't even captured by Iwa ninja. It seemed that they were sitting on a large rock. In fact, as he looked around, he was sure that this was the same rock that they had all been sleeping by before they had split up for their missions. For a brief moment, Obito wondered if everything from before was a dream or something, that they hadn't even gone on the mission yet, but the sight of a snake curled up on his wrist, hissing at him for being an idiot and that two leggers had no sense, and seeing the slightly torn clothes where the brief scuffle with the Iwa ninja before the Special Kunai was thrown quickly shopped that idea.

Swallowing, he looked around. There was Kakashi, head bandaged and eye still covered, sitting up in groggy confusion, And Rin, next to the silver haired genius at the moment, looking as though she had just been changing bandages on Kakashi's head, her face relieved as it had been when they had all survived the cave it, brightening further as she realised they were all awake. He almost passed out again in relief himself as he realised all three of them had somehow managed to make it. Looking around, he realised that the hand that was on his back, steadying him was attached to the kind, tanned face of Namikaze Minato.

"Good to see you awake too, Obito," Minato said softly.

"You…" Obito started, swallowing before trying again. "That blur of yellow….that was you?"

"Yes," Minato said. He indicated the kunai that Kakashi had thrown. "I actually just finished explaining to Kakashi, but there is a special jutsu on the kunai, so I know when it's flies. I felt it and used Hiraishin to get to the three of you and took out the ninja that were attacking you all. It was hard to get you out here though. That….ah….friend of yours seemed to not like the idea of someone picking you up."

"Huh?" Obito blinked, looking at the snake on his wrist. "You tried to attack sensei?"

If a snake could blush, he was sure that this particular one would be doing so at this point. _"Hey, I didn't know if he was one of those people who attacked and you still owe me that lift after all," _the snake practically sniffed, causing Obito to almost let loose on an hysterical giggle, which he managed to suppress. Or at least managed to only chuckle slightly.

"You know," Kakashi managed to say, sounding as though he really desperately needed fluid down his throat. "That still sounds creepy."

"Sorry," Obito shrugged, finding himself grinning. "I don't think there's a way to talk snake and make it sound normal."

"…Good point."

Rin looked between the two of them, mouth open in shock for a moment, moving with no sound. After a moment, she finally managed to reconnect her brain and her mouth. "You can speak to snakes?"

"Yeah," Obito nodded. "I did say that a snake spoke to me when I was late on this mission."

"…You mean you weren't lying?"

Obito threw up his hands in the air, ignoring the twinge from his aching muscles. "Why does everyone think I lied?" he groused in exasperation.

"Well, it did sound a bit…..well….strange to be the truth," Rin pointed out, sounding almost sheepish at that point, rubbing the back of her head with a sweat drop.

The Uchiha sighed at that, dropping his head into one of his hands, "Story of my life." He groaned.

"Well, you are a little strange, so I suppose it fits," Kakashi noted, making Obito snort slightly. Really, a Kakashi that was actually less uptight to actually tease him was still weird. Great, but still helping to keep this whole day pushed over the boundries of his weird-o-metre.

"Did you just make a joke, Kakashi-kun?" Rin gaped, looking as if all the rules of the universe had just crumbled. Obito couldn't blame her.

"It sounds like you all have an interesting story to tell as well," Minato said,an odd expression on his face as if he was a little amused at the byplay, yet at the same time, looking at his team as if he couldn't quite believe they were the same three he had sent off the day before. He shook it off, however. "You three should rest before we go to take out the bridge. I've done with what I need to do, so I'll accompany you just to make sure that if there are any more ninja in the area they can be dealt with while you three deal with the bridge. Until then….How about you tell me your sides of the story. I think that Rin and I are missing a few details."

Obito glanced over at Kakashi, who's single eye was returning the glance as well, partially interested, probably because of his own revelations about Obito, and, from what he could gleam, partially in remembrance of the experiences of this mission that had broken down the rivalries and bitterness between them and changed them, somehow making them friends.

"Alright, I'll tell them," Obito said finally. "But you guys better not start telling me I'm lying, because I swear, this is going to sound really, really weird, but I promise I'm telling the truth, ok? And Kakashi can even back me up this time. It's going to take a while, so you might as well get comfortable…"

It was one of those weird times that whatever you thought could have occurred in ones imagination was actually topped by the truth. Minato listened patiently as Obito started to talk about wat happened once Kakashi's team had split up from Minato, with Rin listening with some interest once they got to the point that she had been taken captive herself, obviously interested in hearing what had happened to change the two from bickering and dislike to a kind of camaraderie, albeit one that still bickered somewhat. When he got to the point when they were discussing whether to go on with the mission or go and help Rin, Obito tried his best to skip over the details a little, if only to save Rin from pain at the thought of the boy she liked was going to leave her to her fate. However, oddly, Kakashi himself didn't let him do that.

"I was going to abandon Rin," Kakashi said grimly, shooting Obito a look as if to tell him not to say anything. Obito managed to shut his mouth, even though hurt flickered in Rin's eyes. "I thought it would be more important to complete the mission than save her. Obito….reminded me that sometimes there are things more important. What kind of leader would I be, if I tossed aside those who are in my command. No, not just that, who are members of my team. People who break the rules are trash, but….those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash. That's what Obito taught me. And he was right."

Stunned, Obito stared at the younger Jonin, eyes wide as he looked at their captain, a sense of surrealness falling on him as he heard his own words quoted back to him, "Kakashi…" he murmured, but he wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't realised the creed that he had given himself during his impassioned speech back in the bamboo forest had made such an impact on the other boy, even if it did help him change his mind, because he, too, sounded like he also believed it, and in the way his father must have believed before The White Fang had given into despair after the mission failed and he was blamed.

If anything, he thought Minato seemed almost proud.

Trying not to blush at the attention that was on him, and that Rin was looking at him as well, though he wasn't exactly sure what she felt about the idea of him being the one to convince Kakashi to rescue her, Obito, hesitantly continued his story, with Kakashi adding his two cents every now and then to add to what Obito skimmed over. How they had split up, Obito having found the snake that still sat at his wrist and convinced it to help find where Rin had been taken to, how Kakashi had caught up in time to help him when he was caught out, how he had activated Sharingan helping to stop their invisible enemy. He spoke about how they had patched each other up before they headed into the cave, how they had fought and how the Iwa-ninja brought the cave down on their heads. How he somehow managed to survive, despite having pushed Kakashi out of the way of being crushed – This had Minato's eyebrows raising if nothing else, much in the same manner as when Obito had revealed that snakes had spoken to him. Perhaps he would be helping him look into how he managed to somehow teleport himself as he had. Finally, voice becoming horse as his throat got dry from the continuous talk, Obito spoke about how they had escaped the cave, taking out the ninja that trapped them, only to be found by the man's back up, and the events that lead up to Kakashi needing to throw Minato's kunai during the battle.

Never had he drank sweeter water than when he had finally stopped talking and Rin had passed a flask to him, allowing him to drink deeply as they all fell into silence but for the sounds of the night.

"Well, I have to say, with what you were given, you all did very well," Minato said, reaching out and ruffling both his hair, and Kakashi's, a smile crossing his face as both boys protested and tried to get their heads away from the older Jonin, though without much success. Both Obito and Kakashi were exhausted after all, and after almost dying who knew how many times, neither of them were really trying all tht hard to get away from the stronger, but comforting gesture. "You all deserve to rest, especially since you've all seemed to learned the lesson that I've tried to keep teaching you about teamwork. I've very proud of all of you. Tomorrow, we'll deal with the bridge. Then, once we're all home and recovered, we'll have a little look into that ability of yours, Obito. If nothing else, it seems to have served you all well over this mission."

"Thanks, sensei," Obito said, unable to help the smile that crossed his face at the gesture.

"I'll see if I can help fix you two up a bit more," Rin said finally, looking between her two team mates. "You two need far more rest than me, and it is my job as a medical ninja to keep you two in one piece as much as possible. Don't worry though, I'll be ready for it all tomorrow."

"You're the best, Rin," Obito couldn't help but praise the other girl, laying back down as the medic nin waved him off and ordered him to lay down and get some rest before he fell over and knocked himself out. He felt himself drifting off even as he heard Rin fussing over Kakashi to do the same so she could work on the both of them without them shifting around too much.

The next day seemed practically anticlimactic after the emotional and harsh, life changing battles of the day before. The aches and pains from the bumps and bruises that they had got yesterday that Rin hadn't got to weren't too bad, more annoying than anything, making Obito want to whine and complain about them, but he didn't, not really wanting to change the now comfortable companionship that had fallen between the once troubled team. They didn't get into many fights at all, nothing like the ones they had had the day before. If anything, they were only about chunin level and most of them seemed very eager not to be in any vicinity that Minato was – apparently Minato's reputation had grown by whatever it was his mission had consisted of on the front lines. Either that, or the ninja knew his old reputation and didn't think they'd be able to do much against him. Taking out the bridge itself was easy enough. Minato holding off any other ninja while he and Kakashi set up the explosives and Rin gave the signal to get Minato on their side of the bridge before Obito, the pyrotechnic of the group sent the bridge in flames. All in all, it was far easier than he had expected, and the rest of the way back had Obito glancing over his shoulder and peering around with his sharingan, just in case they would get ambushed on the way back.

When Konoha finally came into view, Obito was more than ready to go home and have some comforts after all that time on the road, more than glad that the mission was over. However, he had to admit that he did hope that nothing would change between himself and his team now. Harsh as the mission was, terrifying as it had been, Obito felt that the team had somehow learned some valuable lessons on that mission. Obito knew that he had learned more about himself in that mission than he had ever thought he would have done. The main thing that he was glad of was that he started to understand about Kakashi, and as much as he had hated the genius at first, the Kakashi he had come to know on this mission he felt was someone he could grow to respect, but more than that, was someone that he could see becoming a great friend, and for him, that was something he appreciated far more.

Yes, the mission of Kannabi bridge had been a life changing one, was the beginning of a team to rival that of Konoha's Sannin, and was the change in destiny for the three members of team seven, a birth of a new destiny that would change everything…

**To Be Continued….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

**Translation List:**

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – fire release: Phoenix flower jutsu

Hebi - Snake

**Chosha's Notes**

And finally! The mission is over! I honestly thought the Kannabi bridge mission would only take up two chapters. But…..well….somehow it ended up being, like…..four or five chapters. lol

I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write this chapter. Its not even been a lack of knowing what to write either. I've just been really, really busy this year, and there's been a lot of problems in real life, including illnesses and a loss in the family, which has had my attention. As much as I enjoy to write, it was more pressing and, admittedly, important for me to be more involved with that than writing. Things do seem to be looking up a little though, so hopefully it wont be such a long wait for my next chapter.

As it is, its Christmas time! So I hope that you all enjoy my Christmas present as being an update to this fic.

On another note, I have several ideas on what I'll be doing about Kakashi's eyes. I have been wanting Kakashi to keep both his eyes, but a lot of people have been mentioning about transplanting with one of Harry's old eyes. As much as it would be interesting (especially where wizards are concerned and would probably mistake Kakashi for Harry or something) I did, in chapter two, say that the stigmatism in Obito's old eyes couldn't be cured other than doing a transplant. That was Obito's reason for wearing goggles in the first place after all. So I'm unsure how it would help Kakashi to have an eye that doesn't see very well at all. However, if people really really like this option, give me an idea as to how the eye could be 'fixed' enough for it not to effect Kakashi's depth perception in a negative way, and I'll consider using this option instead of having Kakashi keep both eyes. If there's a good enough reply for this, then I'll mention your name as to who suggested it, or even dedicate the chapter to you.

One thing I did get asked was if I let Obito live, it would mess up canon. This is indeed true. It will mess up canon. As it is, this is a crossover and often in crossovers, canon doesn't tend to survive first contact. Lol. I do hope that, despite this being AU now with Obito not being crushed and left under rubble in the forest in Earth country, that people still enjoy this story, however.

Next chapter might be a little bit of a filler chapter. I say a little bit, as its more a chapter to focus on how other people think about events of the story so far from their points of view, and I might do these 'interlude' chapters if people like them for other characters as well. After that, I'll be going to start bringing in more of the Harry Potter side of it other than the hints I've made so far and chapter one. So, if anyone wants a particular year that you want things to heat up with the Wizarding World, then please let me know (years 4 and upwards are your choices).

**Next Time on Mahou Shinobi Obito**

Fates have changed and a new time is upon a team that has started anew. With these changes, and secrets revealed, how may this change the perceptions of those once rivals.

Next Episode: A Kakashi Interlude

A friendship has been born, but there is still much left to learn

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	8. A Kakashi Interlude

**Mahou Shinobi Obito**

**by**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important:**_

_This is the Un-Beta'd version of the chapter. Once a Beta'd chapter is available, the message will be changed._

_**Summery:**_

_After Harry was orphaned and placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia contacts Harry's other relatives and hands him over to them so as not to bother with him. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers mysterious powers, only to discover that there are more out there with that same power. Hired by Wizards as guards, Team Minato discover the truth about Obito's mysterious past, a past that even Obito was unaware of…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter and it's relating media belongs to JK Rowling. Mahou Shinobi Obito is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the artist, the author or companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga/novel/film releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Eight:**

**A Kakashi Interlude**

If there was one thing that Hatake Kakashi prided himself on, it was his skills as a ninja. As a Genius who had become a Chunin at a mere six years old and a Jonin at thirteen years of age, this didn't really come as a surprise that he would take some pride in those skills. However, Kakashi had to say that, despite being exceptionally skilled in all things shinobi, there were some things that always seemed to go out of their way to frustrate and/or confuse him. That was, to say, some_one_ most of all. A certain someone by the name of Uchiha Obito.

When Kakashi had first met his team mate, the (at the time) Chunin had thought him to be a highly irresponsible and brash individual. He spent a lot of time trying to impress Rin, there other team mate, and often boasted about the Sharingan that he would 'definitely awaken' due to him being of the famed Uchiha clan, yet at the same time, he seemed to completely disregard the proper regulations to do anything. He always seemed to somehow turn up late for everything, even when he had been given prior warning of the time to meet, be it by ten minutes or two hours. He always gave the most ridiculous excuses as well, highly unbelievable things that would probably be quite plausible in a children's story book, but obviously poor lies in real life. What was worse, most of the time Minato, their sensei who had a reputation for being an exceptionally strong and well respected ninja, seemed to believe him, or at least humour him. Despite Kakashi being of a higher rank that Obito, the Uchiha never seemed to give him proper respect. And he was always so emotional. Shinobi weren't supposed to be emotional – hell, Obito's family were almost all picture perfect in the way a shinobi should act. However, Obito himself…he often let his heart rule his head, often bringing unneeded complications and more than once he had seen Obito cry over a near miss or a fallen comrade or some other reason. And, again, the other boy would lie about it, and lie extremely poorly. After all, how could one get dirt in ones eye when wearing those ridiculous goggles? And considering that even Minato-sensei seemed to let him get away with a lot of ridiculousness, Kakashi had taken it upon himself to get him to understand that his behaviour was foolish for a ninja, that he was only embarrassing himself, that it as imperative he stop with his recalcitrant behaviour and start following the rules and regulations as he was supposed to, instead of being the kind of trash that was lawless and useless as a ninja of Konohagakure.

At least, that was what he used to think. That was, until that mission. His first mission as Jonin, and also, the first mission where he began to realise that he had gravely misjudged his team mate for far too long. In fact, despite his Shinobi prowess, the ability to look underneath the underneath, he had never really understood Obito at all.

Kakashi sighed as he walked out of the hospital for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few days since their return to Konoha. He had been ordered to have his eye looked at properly, just in case they would be able to save his sight. So far, as long as they kept put on the delicate procedures and kept it away from dust, dirt and further damage, it seemed they would be able to save his eye, though it would still be impaired in comparison to his other eye. Still, it was better than losing it entirely, and he was almost used to the bandages at this point that he had to wear to keep his injured eye protected for the time being. He had been informed that he would need to train a bit to get used to the effect it would have on his depth perception once he could remove the bandages later. Minato-sensei had said that he and the rest of the team would help out with that.

Speaking of team mates…

Kakashi paused when, out of the corner of his good eye, he spotted the object of much of is musings of late. Spiky black hair, orange goggles propped up on top of a hitae ate, the uchiwa of red and white emblazoned on the back of a blue jacket and….flowers?

Wondering if he should get his good eye checked or not, Kakashi headed over towards Obito who was still chatting to the Yamanaka who was inside as he was exiting the flower shop, before tapping him on the shoulder. Obito, obviously having not expected anyone, yelped and fumbled with the flowers for a minute, spinning around, his dark eyes widening as they landed on his team mate. Letting out a sigh, both of relief and frustration, Obito leaned against the doorframe.

"Dammit, Kakashi, don't do that," he complained, pushing himself away from his support and rubbing his chest with his free hand. "You almost gave me a heart attack. You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I wasn't sneaking," Kakashi scoffed, rolling his eye heavenward for a moment, before fixing back on the wrapped flowers that the other boy was still holding. "A gift for Rin?" he asked dryly.

It was funny how someone from a clan that was so composed could turn so brightly crimson so fast, but somehow, Obito was the picture of improbable, the Oddball Uchiha who's face was starting to clash horribly with the orange of his goggles. "N-no," he stammered, quickly turning as if to hurry away, but paused. The red was fading a little to only a slight tinge to his cheeks as he murmured, "I'm….After everything from that last mission of ours, there's someone I wanted to see that I haven't for a while, you know?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this as Obito moved to hurry off. The way that Obito could be over Rin, he would be surprised if it was another girl or something. But still, flowers for a girl seemed….Obitoish. However, the Uchiha paused, glancing over again. "Uh….actually, why don't you come too, Kakashi?"

The genius wasn't sure whether to raise his eyebrows further or stare at him like he was an idiot. He decided to give him a flat look. "I'm not giving you relationship advice."

"It's not that either!" Obito growled, before grabbing his arm and tugging him after him. "Jeez, you're so damned stubborn. Stupid Kakashi."

"Like you're one to talk," Kakashi scoffed, but he really was utterly confused as to what was going on with his team mate now. Once more, Obito had thrown him off balance, as he seemed to do a lot of late, but he followed after the chunin anyway, if only to satisfy his curiosity. However, if it was something ridiculously stupid, he was going to make sure that the Uchiha was very, very sorry the next time they had practice, bandaged eye or not.

The two of them bickered for a while as they continued down the streets, though thankfully Obito was no longer dragging him, just trading the occasional insult back and forth. Even then, it didn't have quite the usual bite to it. But it was something of a habit after years of hostility between the two of them. However, Kakashi soon realised Obito's destination – it was actually a place that Kakashi himself went to for a little while, back when he had first become orphaned, though he hadn't returned to the spot in a long time. After all, he was focusing on becoming a shinobi greater than the one that was written on the black stone monument. Or at least, that had been his plan, at least. Of course, then the mission happened only a few days ago, and things had been turned to look in a new perspective.

Still, Kakashi stood uncomfortably as Obito headed over to the monument and placed the flowers down as he crouched in front of it, putting his hands together for a moment, closing his eyes. He hadn't really thought about it before, but Obito had a large family, the Uchiha clan as large as the Hyuuga. Despite this, Kakashi hadn't considered that the dark haired boy might have lost someone in the current war. A stupid thing really, but the Uchiha had had their own casualties, just like the rest of them. Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, aunts and uncles and cousins. Someone in that clan had to have lost someone. But Obito always seemed so…full of life and stubborn to a fault that he didn't think of it in any connection to Obito himself.

He watched as Obito finally opened his eyes, a sad smile on his face. "Hi Dad. It's been a while, huh?"

And everything seemed to go to a stand still. Kakashi blinked, staring at the other ninja, reminding himself to breath somewhat. This shouldn't affect him, right? It wasn't _his_ father. But…Oddly, he never thought he had something in common with Obito at all. They always seemed like chalk and cheese – incompatible. So why was it in the past few days he kept finding all the things he once thought about the Uchiha brought crumbling around him. He watched as Obito chatted absently to the monument, as if it was his father there, listening to his son. And had to swallow.

"He's not there, you know," he couldn't help but blurt out, as Obito was adjusting one of the bunches of flowers he had brought.

Blinking, Obito looked over his shoulder. "I know that," he said, looking at him oddly for a moment, as if he was checking on what level of sanity the Jonin was currently supporting, before shrugging. "Its just his name on there, see?" he indicated one of the names on the list, that seemed to still increase daily because of the war, his finger resting just under the carved name 'Uchiha Tsuneo'. "The Uchiha wouldn't leave a body behind anyway," he continued. "Because we're a clan with a bloodline. The elders'd throw a fit if someone other than an Uchiha ended up with the Sharingan after all. But…While he's not here," he gestured at the statue. "He's still with me."

Kakashi frowned at him, not sure he was following. "…What do you mean?"

"Hm….guess you wouldn't know," Obito almost seemed surprised, chuckling sheepishly as he scratched his cheek with a finger. "I forgot – you weren't always in our class. You were a Chunin already when Rin and I finished the academy." He rested his elbows on his legs, letting his hands still for now as he looked up at the clouds drifting overhead. "I used to have green eyes," he mused. "Funny, huh? No one else in the family had green eyes but me. Probably meant something, because I was blind as a bat," he snorted in self depreciation. "Stigmatism." He explained when he noticed Kakashi stare at him, startled.

"Yeah, I suppose I always was a bit of a disappointment in my clan." Obio continued, glancing at Kakashi, as if expecting him to say something. To his shame, Kakashi thought that if he had heard this only a week ago, he probably would have said something snarky in return, and felt a twinge of shame at the thought. Obito eyed him, a little surprised, before he licked his lip a moment, visibly gathering himself again and continued. "My parents freaked about it and we….didn't spend a lot of time together for ages, once they found out," He admitted after a moment. "I'd already been in the academy for ages at that point, and it took me a while to play catch up once I got my first set of goggles – though those ones were with lenses in them, not like these ones," he indicated the ones on his head. "But...anyway, that's beside the point," he waved off that part as if it was inconsequential. "One day we get the message back that my father got injured badly – he rescued a team member and ended up taking a hit. They couldn't save him, but…they were able to bring him back home so that he could spend the last few days of his life with us. When he got back….his last wish….was that he give his eyes to me. So that I'd be able to see clearly, and he'd be able to see the future with me."

It was then that things finally began to click into place. The reason why he bragged about his eyes was almost the same kind of reason Kakashi himself kept his father's blade. He wanted to awaken the Sharingan as a kind of memento to his father, the reason he took care to make sure no dust or dirt got anywhere near them and kept using eye drops was so his father's eyes would not be damaged. What Kakashi had continuously mocked as being foolish Uchiha Pride had nothing to do with being an Uchiha at all – it was pride in a father, who's eyes had been his final gift to a beloved son.

And once more, Obito was the source of emotions a ninja was not meant to have, only this time it wasn't annoyance, confusion or even frustration. It was guilt. How many times had he yelled at the other boy about the way he acted where his eyes were concerned? True, some of what Obito would say could be annoying, but still, this was Obito's way of honouring his father. Still, to think he had so obviously misjudged the Uchiha.

Still, he swallowed that back and asked something else instead. "So your crybaby nature," he said, ignoring Obito's 'Hey!' of protest. "Was that because of the eye transfer too, or have you always been so easy to upset?"

Obito puffed his cheeks out a bit at that, before becoming a little sheepish, scratching the side of his nose. "Well, my mom always did say I thought with my heart a lot rather than my head, but since my eyes were transferred they do tend to water a lot easier, so it's harder to stop if they do start to water."

"Then why didn't you just say that instead of lying about how you got something in your eye?" Kakashi asked, feeling a hint of exasperation at his team mate.

"I didn't think you'd believe me," Obito snorted. "I mean, you've only just started to realise weird stuff happens around me like being able to understand snakes and that moving without doing anything thing that happened back when we went to save Rin. And I used to get told a lot I shouldn't mention about my eyes, because the fact I had Stigmatism when I was young was bad enough and I'm considered something of an embarrassment anyway…." He shrugged. "Either way, after I found out about your dad and everything, I thought it was only fair I should tell you about mine. Because when I heard about the White Fang, I couldn't help but think about how they were similar – maybe not in their abilities, but in that they did their best to save their comrades. It was really unfair how he was treated – you're dad, I mean – because he really was a hero, no matter what others think, so I just wanted to make sure he knew that someone believed in him is all. I don't know, maybe, wherever people go after they die, my dad can let him know that."

Kakashi shook his head, sinking down into a crouch at Obito's side. "You're a real sap sometimes," he whispered.

"I know, I know, So you guys keep telling me," Obito rolled his eyes, before offering him one of the flowers from his own bouquet. "Well, did you want to say anything to him well you were here?"

"Definitely a sap, Obito," Kakashi snorted, but he found himself facing the monument anyway, eyes moving to the name that he hadn't looked at in a long while. When his father was first laid to rest, he had found he had nothing he could think to at the lab of stone with only the man's name to be remembered on other than a vow to become a better ninja than he ever was. And yet, somehow…..he found that he had learned some things about his father through Obito in the end. For once, he found he actually had some thing that he could finally say to his father. What he had thought would be indulging in Obito, he found himself putting his hands together and closing his eyes, offering his thoughts to the man who was his father, feeling finally, like he had some kind of closure, now that he finally understood.

It was funny that, when he opened his eye, he realised that Obito had stayed silent through all of it, which was something he wasn't used to. Not to say that Obito couldn't be quiet when on missions, but while in the village he was usually so cheerful and energetic, it was weird that he had stayed quiet for so long.

Glancing over, Kakashi noticed that Obito was taking care of the monument, making sure the offered flowers were arranged properly and that there was no dirt marking the dark stone with a care he never knew the normally loud and boisterous Uchiha could be, a gentle slightly sad smile on his face as he did so.

"Do you take care of this place a lot?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask, noticing the fact the movements seemed like ones he had repeated a lot that they had become committed to memory, like a ninja who had memorised Taijutsu kata to the letter.

"Yeah, sometimes," Obito admitted. "You know, since there's several of my family on there, even if I don't know them too well, and dad, of course, so I usually come here now and then to make sure things are alright an everything."

"Do you always bring flowers too?"

"Eh, not always, can't always afford them and stuff, you know, and sometimes we're really busy, what with the war going on and everything – speaking of bringing things though, give me you hand for a sec."

"Why?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, eyeing him for a moment.

"Oh, don't be stubborn," Obito scoffed, grabbing his hand and placed something in it. Blinking, Kakashi glanced at his palm to find….a charm?

"What's this?" he asked, bemused.

"Well, I never did get you that Jonin present, did I?" Obito shrugged with a grin. "To be honest, this isn't really it either, it's more like an IOU. But until I can figure out what to get you properly, then this might help boost the luck you get from Rin's charm on the medical pack she made you, right? Everyone can use a bit of luck every now and then. And this way, you've always got a bit of your team with you for strength when you need it. Well, as long as you don't think it'd be just 'Useless Baggage' or whatever," he added, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away.

Kakashi started at him for a moment, before finding himself smiling slightly behind his mask. Honestly, had it been before the mission, he probably would have just scoffed, called him an idiot. After all, you didn't need luck. You just needed skill. But at the same time, the fact that Obito, who before the mission had pretty much told him he would never get him anything….Oddly, it was like they had come to some kind of understanding. It seemed strange, but somehow, through that fateful mission, he felt he had found something in Obito – a dear friend.

Snorting softly, smile still on his lips even though Obito wouldn't be able to see it under his mask, Kakashi closed his hand around the charm. "….Thanks, Obito."

Obito beamed at that. "I knew there was a good guy in you somewhere!"

"Hey! You know I could just chuck this thing away…"

"Nah, you wouldn't, you're a decent guy. You've got a heart too, who knew?" Obito laughed, poking his shoulder. "All we need to do now is see you without that mask on and get you to smile too. Maybe even a laugh – that I'd like to hear. Maybe it's a funny one with a pig snort in the middle of it?"

"Oh shut up, goofball." Kalkashi scoffed, shoving the boy back, though he couldn't help but feel his lips twitch up anyway.

Obito laughed, before pausing. "Oh, wait, we're supposed to be meeting the others for training soon, aren't we? What time is it?"

"Time?" Kakashi blinked. Oddly, he hadn't had much thought on it. However, he quickly checked the position of the sun. "It's about…..1pm?" that was surprising. Normally he would already be at the training grounds by now.

"1pm? Crap!" Obito yelped, yanking at his hair. "The others are going to be there by now – we're going to be late. Hurry up, we got to go!"

"How is this my fault, you were the one that dragged me here – is your lateness catching?"

"Less talk, more running!" Obito yelped, grabbing Kakasshi's arm and dragging him after him despite Kakashi protesting loudly that he wasn't a dog to be dragged around, leaving the flours resting on the step of the monument, the breeze gently catching on the leaves and petals as if waving goodbye to the monument's visitors.

As it was, they did end up being late – thankfully not overly late though, considering Obito could be late by hours rather than minutes if his luck was running fairly badly (at least now that he knew most of those ridiculous stories were actually true. Still, as they stumbled in on the training grounds, Minato-sensei raised a brow, while Rin turned to them, hands on her hips.

"You're late. I expected it from Obito, but not Kakashi-kun. What did you do, Obito?"

"Me?" Obito yelped. "It wasn't my fault, well, much, it's just that we –"

"Got lost on the road of life," Kakashi interrupted, causing all of them to blink and stare at him. Kakashi just looked at them back, one hand in his pocket, eye half lidded, the picture of regular Kakashi – but he had definitely been the one to have said it. Because, in all honesty, they had somewhat. But for once, Kakashi wasn't actually mad about it. Because he had learned a few rather important things that day. Important things about his team mate. And somehow, even if that made him late for the first time, to any meeting they had pre-arranged, He felt that, maybe, it was worth it.

"What? Obito, did you tell Kakashi-kun to say silly things?" Rin was saying once they had all picked their jaws off the ground.

"What? No! You know Kakashi never listens to me!" Obito complained. "How is this my fault? And even my excuses aren't that dumb, you know? I don't see how…."

While Obito continued to rant about how it was unfair to blame him, Kakashi looked over to where Minato was, who caught Kakashi's eye, giving him a proud smile. Though he was sure anyone else might have found this a bit silly, to be proud of a student of being late, but Kakashi knew that wasn't it. He could see the man looking at his hand that wasn't in his pocket, the charm that he was holding. Feeling a blush on his cheeks, Kakashi stuffed it out of sight and looked away, causing Minato to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing, Minato-sensei?" Rin asked, bemused by her sensei's behaviour.

"Nothing Rin, nothing at all. I'm just glad that you guys are all here now is all."

Kakashi glanced at Obito, who was just letting Minato knew how he thought their sensei was weird, feeling his own spirits raise a little too. Considering how their last mission could have gone, how he could have missed a chance to have a true friendship with the boy that once annoyed him, he couldn't help but agree. He was glad that they were all here together too, so they could face the future as a team.

And hopefully, somewhere, two fathers would look at them, and smile in pride at their sons, and the paths that they would walk towards a bright future.

**To Be Continued….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Translation List:**

Hitae ate – the metal plated headband that ninja wear.

Uchiwa – a kind of round fan which the Uchiha symbol is based off of.

Kata – the word used for specific sets of movements used together in offensive or defensive moves in martial arts

**Chosha's Notes:**

I'm sorry about the length of time it took me wth this chapter. Oddly, I actually had half of this chapter done more or less after the last one I posted, but I hadn't been able to really do anything more on it, unfortunately. Well, at least until recently. Admittedly it is a bit smaller than I was hoping it would be, but it is an interlude chapter rather than a full one and I wanted you guys to get something so you know I'm still alive. Hopefully since I'm back on writing again I'll be able to work on a few more chapters at least before Life drags me off kicking and screaming again.

I know some people have been asking me, with the recent revelations about Obito, will that change things or is that why I was on hold on my stories a bit. The answer is…..well, not really. Since Obito 'survived' and this is a crossover, there us going to be AU involved. And I I'm certain with the changes that certain events would either not happen or would change a bit. Its things that would be covered (hopefully). If there is something that was in canon you want to actually see what would happen with the changes, though, let me know. While I do have the basic plotline in my head, I am willing to add a few things if it might make the story flow better or explain things.

With that, I hope that you all review and let me know what you thought. I look forwards to hearing what you say. Though, of course, keep it polite. If you don't like the story for any reason, let me know why in a constructive way, so that I might better the story and any stories in the future.

**Next Time on Mahou Shinobi Obito**

While far across the world fates have been changed in hopes of a brighter future, in another world, hidden from many eyes, there are those who are missing a saviour. As the years pass and times become dire, desperate times call for desperate measures

Next Episode: In Search of a Hero

Even in the darkest times, a light will shine the brightest.

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	9. In Search of a Hero

**Mahou Shinobi Obito**

**by**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important:**_

_This is the Un-Beta'd version of the chapter. Once a Beta'd chapter is available, the message will be changed._

_**Summery:**_

_After Harry was orphaned and placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia contacts Harry's other relatives and hands him over to them so as not to bother with him. Years later, Uchiha Obito discovers mysterious powers, only to discover that there are more out there with that same power. Hired by Wizards as guards, Team Minato discover the truth about Obito's mysterious past, a past that even Obito was unaware of…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter and it's relating media belongs to JK Rowling. Mahou Shinobi Obito is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the artist, the author or companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga/novel/film releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Nine:**

**In Search of a Hero**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bearer of the Order of Merlin: First Class, Supreme Mugwump, Grand Sorcerer and Chief Warlock, sat at his office desk, resting his chin in the back of steepled fingers, a pensive frown on his face. A man of many names, titles and many responsibilities, his highest being to the school of magic, Dumbledore often had many things to be concerned about, especially as due to being the man who defeated the Dark Lord Gellert Grindlewald, he was often looked up to as the face of all that was light in the wizarding world.

And with that, it also meant that other, rather different problems settled on his old shoulders. Problems that no school Headmaster, even a Headmaster to a school as mysterious as Hogwarts, would normally have to bear. And a problem that could impact all of Wizarding Britain for many, many years.

This problem bearing the name of Harry Potter.

Fourteen years ago, a prophesy had been made, a prophesy that only he had been privy to, one day when he had been interviewing a prospective teacher for Divination classes named Sybil Trelawney, who, half way through the interview, had suddenly gone rigid, and, before his eyes, spoke her first real Prophesy:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Dumbledore, who at the time had also been helping to lead a resistance against Voldemort, a Dark Wizard, stronger than Grindlewald who had risen to power and causing chaos throughout the nation, had shortened the candidates who would be Voldemort's downfall. The first was a boy named Neville Longbottom. The Second, a Boy named Harry Potter. Both born on the last day of July, their parents had fought against and survived Voldemort three times. There was no true way of knowing which was which, so he had convinced both families to go into hiding, so that their son's would be able to grow up and one day be strong enough to bare the responsibility of Voldemort's fall spoken of in the prophecy, for, as only babies, neither would stand a chance against Voldemort at that time.

However, on the Halloween of that year, Voldemort had got through the protections around the Potters, their Secret Keeper betraying them and had stormed the household, killing James Potter first, who had been trying to hold him off so his wife and son would be able to escape, then Lily Potter, who had been cornered, begging for the man to spare her only child, before turning his wand onto their infant son.

And that had been his undoing.

Somehow, Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. How, no one could be sure (though Dumbledore had come up with a theory or two), but Voldemort had been thwarted. Body reduced to little more than ash, Voldemort's spirit had fled, leaving the house in ruins, and a baby boy, who had been unharmed except for a single lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Knowing that Voldemort was not truly gone, Dumbledore had set up protections around the only known family Harry had left – Petunia Dursley – and had left Harry there on the doorstep for Petunia to fine with a letter of explanation. Surely with the letter and the fact that there was no one she could refuse to take the child from, he had expected Harry to be taken in and, while perhaps not loved the way he would have liked, he would be safe, protected, and wouldn't be a spoilt child drunk on his own fame. He had hoped that Harry, protected by the blood wards derived from Lily's sacrifice, Harry would grow up, protected and safe, from those followers of Voldemort's that might have escaped capture and wanted to hunt down Harry for being the one to defeat their master.

However, with all his protections, and plans for the safety of the boy, how could things have gone so wrong?

It had started when, about a year or so after Harry had been dropped off at the his relatives' household, that Mrs Figg, a Squib that he had asked to watch over Harry as a neighbor to the Dursleys, had contacted him, all in a flap. The Dursley's, it would seem, had moved house, to where, she wasn't sure. However, it would seem that when they moved, they had taken one small boy with them – Harry, on the other hand, had not been in sight at all. Unfortunately, she didn't know what had happened to the boy, or where the Dursley's had moved to.

Worried for the boy, as there was no sign of him when he checked in on the empty house that was Number 4 Privet Drive, Dumbledore had spent some time searching for them, eventually finding them having moved to Kent after they had hastily vacated their home in Surrey.

Though it had been a bit of a problem when, upon knocking on the door, to find out exactly what became of Harry Potter, that the first thing that happened was, as soon as Petunia Dursley laid eyes on him, she had screamed and closed the door in his face.

Not to be deterred, Dumbledore had ended up apparating inside.

"Get out!" Petunia screeched. "Get out now! Or do you want us to call the police? You have some nerve just….just teleporting yourself in here? Have you been having us followed? Were you stalking us? That's against the law that is!"

"I'll leave soon enough, I promise," Dumbledore said as calmly as possible, making sure to use his wand to stop the vase that had just been about to be thrown at his head, although seeing it, all that had done was made Petunia pale to the point that even parchment seem tanned and hide in one of the other rooms, slamming the door behind her. "Please," he said finally. "I just want to know where Harry is."

"Harry?" Petunia's voice came. "There is no Harry here. Get out!"

"I know that you should remember the boy that had been left on your doorstep Petunia. He is your nephew after all."

"You! You're that…._that_ Albus Dumbledore?" Petunia spat from behind the door. "What right do you think you have to dumping Lily's brat with me? She promised I would have nothing to do with your kind and then when she got herself blown up you dumped her brat with us? Who do you think you are?"

"My letter explained-"

"Letter? Letter?! What good does a letter do when you just dump a child on a doorstep? We want nothing to do with you….you _people_!"

"I promise I'll leave as soon as I know where Harry is." Dumbledore insisted, wishing that he had actually paid more attention to what Minerva McGonagall had said concerning this family the night he had left Harry with them.

"Fine," Petunia snapped. "_Fine_! But after this, I never want to see you, or any of your kind again! You'll stay away from us, understood?"

"Very well then," Dumbledore sighed. Wishing it didn't have to be the case, however finding Harry right now was more important than his disappointment in Petunia. "But please, at least tell me where there isn't a door that I'm speaking to."

A loud 'Hmph' came from behind the door. Nevertheless, showing at least that she was Lily's sister at least in bravery if nothing else, Petunia did indeed come out from behind the door. Obviously scared, since her eyes kept moving to the wand, but the knowledge that Wizards would never grace her doorstep again seemed to help, at least a little. Otherwise, Dumbledore was sadly sure she wouldn't have stepped out to meet him, even if her Husband had been home and not at work.

"I don't know where he is," she said finally. "Oh don't look at me like that," she snapped, seeing Dumbledore's expression. "Before she went and got herself killed, Lily had sent me a letter. Stupid really to send me something when she knew I wanted nothing to do with you lot, but in the letter she said if her brat was ever dumped on us then to open up a parcel she also sent us. I thought nothing of it of course. I was hoping to just put that thing in the attic and never see it again, but of course you had to come along and force one of you lot onto our home like some charity case. So, since none of us wanted your…your _freakishness_ in our house, we used the parcel. Lily's letter said that using the scroll in there would inform that Potter's remaining family where he is and that they'd agreed to take care of him."

Dumbledore frowned. "What remaining family?"

"Lily's Husband's Maternal family. Something weird, foreign the name was. Uchiha or something like that. They're apparently live hidden away from people according to _her_."

"Where is this scroll now?"

"I don't know," Petunia snapped. "As soon as the boy was out of our hair we got rid of it. I want nothing to do with your weird….voodoo crap! Now, I know nothing more about it. I've told you everything I know. Now get out! I want to see none of you people here ever again! Leave us alone!"

Unable to find anything more, even using legilimency, Dumbledore had to leave the household, with the only name to go on being the surname of Uchiha, that was apparently on James' mother's side. This was something that Dumbledore was somewhat surprised about. He knew very little about Fumiko Potter, James' mother. Having apparently met James's father while abroad, Fumiko was from an old family, thought to have been pureblood. He had seen her only a few times in the past. They had had James late on in their lives, And when he had seen her, dark eyed, and hair night black with streaks of grey, she looked like the matriarch of a pureblood family from somewhere in asia, but that was all he knew about her. She was very tight lipped about her family to strangers. The only ones who would have known anything about her family were all dead, except perhaps for two people person.

The first was one of James Potter's closest friends that was still alive named Remus Lupin a man who had been bitten by a werewolf at a young age and, due to Law, had been unable to look after Harry due to this and was still in depression about the loss of his friends in the fights against Voldemort.

The other was Sirius Black.

The closest friend of Harry's father, James Potter, closer than all of his friends – even Remus – as close as a brother, even, Sirius Black would likely know many things about the mysterious Fumiko Potter and her family, the Uchiha, since the two shared everything with each other as children. When he had run away from home, he had lived in the Potter Household until he was old enough to get by. Even then, he spent a large amount of time at the Potters' home, at least until the two elder Potters had passed away from Dragon pox, a disease notorious for killing those Witches and Wizards of old age – the senior Potters had become parents rather late in life after all.

There was, however, a problem with this, as Dumbledore recalled grimly. Sirius Black was the reason that the Potters were dead in the first place.

When they had gone into hiding, a special charm had been used to protect the Potters called the Fidelius charm, which should have prevented Voldemort from finding them even if he had his face pressed against the windows so long as they remained within the building that the charm had been cast on. The only way to have found the place was through the Secret Keeper. Through James' insistence, that Secret Keeper had been Sirius Black, whom he trusted with his life and even made the godfather of his only child. However, on that Halloween night, Voldemort had found them. While it had indeed cause Lord Voldemort's defeat at the hands of young Harry, James and Lily had still been killed, Godric's Hollow destroyed. And many witnesses also saw, later that night, Sirius cornering the Potter's other friend, Peter, before Peter himself was blown to bits, along with half the street. All that had been left of Peter was a finger.

For these crimes, Sirius had been imprisoned within the high security wizarding Prison of Azkaban for life. With that and the foul creatures called dementors that had been used to act as jailors who sucked all happiness from those around them until merely a shadow of a person of what they once were was left behind, Dumbledore wasn't even sure how sane or willing the man would be in answering his questions.

He hoped, however, that Remus would know the answer to his current problem. That way he wouldn't have to be concerned how to get the man who betrayed his best friend to help find his 'best friend's' son.

When he had gone to see Remus about the situation, to learn of who these Uchiha could be, after receiving an earful from the normally soft spoken man on what on earth had possessed him to leave him with his magical hating aunt and uncle in the first place ("Did you not read any will that they had left? They would have yelled themselves horse if they knew you left him with Petunia!") Remus reluctantly admitted that, while he knew that Fumiko's maiden name had indeed been Uchiha and that the name had been Japanese in origin, he actually knew very little else about the family James's Mother had come from.

"If anyone alive was to know anything about it," Remus said finally, hands clenched on his lap and eyes burning amber with his quiet rage at the man who had betrayed his friends, "It would have been Sirius. Assuming he had at any point truly cared about James at all to help find Harry. He's all I have left of my friends now, Dumbledore. Please find him. Make sure that he's safe."

With Remus' plea ringing in his ears, it seemed that Dumbledore's only hope for any kind of lead on the Uchiha family without trying his luck at the ministry and risking the news of Harry's disappearance causing a panic to spread through the still recovering Wizarding World was, ironically, the very man who had started everything off in the first place.

It had taken a lot of string pulling, both through friends in the Ministry and my using several of his titles to their fullest that Dumbledore was permitted to go to the remote prison in order to question Sirius. He had needed to reveal the disappearance of Harry to Cornelius Fudge – the current Minister of Magic – to help with this as well. Fudge, a rather bumbling man who often asked Dumbledore for advice in all things political, especially when he first found himself in office, once he knew of the circumstances, immediately set about to help. After all, if people knew that Harry Potter was missing, it would cause a panic and when people panicked, they often pointed fingers at the one in charge. Considering just how famous Harry Potter had become since Voldemort's defeat, Fudge had been quite sure that he would be tossed out of office without a second thought if they knew their savour was missing. While his motives weren't as pure as Dumbledore would have liked, it suited the purposes well enough – he wouldn't reveal that the hero was missing and Dumbledore could hopefully have enough time to search for Harry and confirm that all was well, that these Uchiha were suitable guardians for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Azkaban was a small island hidden to anyone without magic surrounded by sea with a strong current and surrounded by enough charms and spells that no one could leave the island except via boat that was able to cut through the fast sea currents that surrounded it, unless they wished to drown. The prison itself was tall and menacing, and seemed to be surrounded by an ever present thick fog that seemed to crawl under you skin and cloud the light so it felt like midwinter even in the height of summer. Occasionally, if you were unlucky enough, you could see those creatures too, the Dementors. Appearing almost like the grim reapers of legend, they floated around, sapping all happiness and light, leaving only misery and darkness in their wake.

Dumbledore hated those creatures, who's mere presence would draw ever mistake and every horrifying moment of the past to the forefront of the mind and driving those in prolonged contact to madness. However, as much as he had tried to reason with the Ministry about using such creatures, his advice had largely been ignored. The Prisoners in Azkaban had all committed atrocious atrocities, would be the response, Monster should deal with monsters.

Still, as much as he hated the very thought of Dementors, he would brave them for the sake of righting his greatest mistake.

Sirius Black was held within one of the high security cells where only the most dangerous of prisoners were kept, passed often by the Dementors that seemed to revel in the punishment of the prisoners. Those in said high security often went mad from prolonged exposure to the terrible creatures.

However, when he went to see the man, other than looking miserable, his usually well styled hair matted and looking as though he needed a good decent meal, Sirius looked much saner than the death eaters that surrounded the other prison cells. Though he was certainly surprised to see Dumbledore on the other side of his cell door.

"If you could bring him to a more private room," Dumbledore said to the guards. "There is something important that must be discussed – away from prying eyes and ears."

They were taken to one of the offices used by some of the guards and the Headmaster couldn't help but cast disapproving glances over his half moon spectacles as the guards manhandled Sirius into one of the chairs that snapped chains over his wrists. As it was, the look appeared to have some weight on the human guards, who at least grew a little sheepish under the stare.

Once they had gone (insisting to call for them or Dementors if the prisoner tried anything) Dumbledore turned to Sirius once more.

Both surprisingly, considering how Sirius was supposed to be a traitor, yet not, considering how he always used to act around Harry, once Dumbledore had presented the problem to him, the prisoner's reaction was similar to Remus', yet more explosive. It was likely only due to him being chained down that Dumbledore hadn't been physically struck by the man. It took a good fifteen minutes for the man to rant himself horse at Dumbledore before finally calming enough for Dumbledore to actually ask him about the name Uchiha.

"Uchiha….Yeah, James mentioned it, as well as Mrs Potter back then," Sirius said finally. "I'll tell you what I do know, but in return, I have two favours to ask of you. First, I want a trial."

"You mean an appeal?" Dumbledore asked, wondering if the man was a little more insane than he first thought, but he was only greeted with a bark of a bitter laugh.

"No, I mean an _actual_ trial. You were busy, I suppose, what with all the trials that were going on at the time and clearing up the mess – losing Harry," he added with a dark look, before continuing. "But I guess my situation slipped under the radar a little bit. I never even got a trial – a chance to defend myself at all. Even the worst of the worst got a trial, apart from me. They just threw me in here thinking that everything was as it appeared. No trial, no Veritaserum, nothing. So it would be nice to prove what really happened. And lastly…." He looked up at Dumbledore, pleadingly. "Please…..use the information I know to find Harry, my Godson is practically all I have left now. Even if you can't get me a trial, at least find Harry, and make sure that he's safe, even if you never tell me where he is, I just want to know that he's at least alive."

"I'll….see what I can do."

He man closed his eyes. "Thank you. The Uchiha were a high class family from a place called 'Konoha', from what I remember being spoken about. I don't know where this Konoha is though. I suspect that its somewhere to the east, probably Japan if the kind of robes that Mrs Potter used to wear was any indication, or close to it. I believe that the place where the family lives is hidden though, and Mrs Potter never really spoke about it, even to James, at least, not until she was dying of Dragon Pox anyway and with the war going on I wouldn't have been surprised if James had been sworn to secrecy – he never mentioned it. Though it could have just been that there was a lack of time. If the Uchiha have Harry, its likely he's safe, but still….If only so he knows the world his parents lived in, please, look for him."

If nothing else, it had left Dumbledore with much food for thought and rather troubled as he finally left the prison.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

For a while, Dumbledore had a distraction from looking for Harry in that he had to convince the minister to right a certain wrong with Sirius. Whether he had been guilty or not (especially if he wasn't), they were civilised beings, and everyone had a right to a trial. It had taken him a lot of time and effort on top of his duties as Headmaster to wear down Fudge enough to actually look into it, to write the wrong of his predecessor and get the true story. It took several months before the man finally agreed to look into it.

Learning the truth, hearing Sirius' confession under Veritaserum, made Dumbledore want to put his head in his hands and groan. It would seem that there was a lot more than just what appeared to have happened after all. It seemed that, though Dumbledore himself had helped cast the first Fidelius charm with Sirius as the Secret Keeper, they had actually secretly changed who the secret keeper was at a later point. Sirius, as James' best friend, was the obvious one to be picked. However, they instead changed it to the unassuming Peter Petigrew instead. Peter was another one of the Potter's friends and it appeared it was Peter who had actually sold out the Potters. Sirius, mad with grief, after having handed Harry to Hagrid to be taken to Dumbledore (and be left with the Dursleys, though Sirius himself hadn't realised this was where Harry was going to be taken, only that he would be protected), had gone after Peter for what he had done. Peter, it seemed, was an Animagus, able to turn into an animal – a rat, to be specific – so when Sirius had confronted him, Peter had framed Sirius before using a curse that caused an explosion, cut of his own finger and vanished into the sewers in his rat form.

Dumbedore had been partly proud of his previous students – Sirius, James and Peter had apparently become Animagus while in school in order to help Remus while he was in his werewolf state in order to make his troubles more bearable. The fact they had kept it hidden for so long was amazing. However, he was also once again troubled that an innocent man had been mistakenly imprisoned for (by this point) three years. What was worse was that Peter was still out there – it made him further concerned for Harry's safety.

The papers still had a field day over the news of Sirius' innocence and wrong imprisonment though.

One good thing came from it, however, was that Sirius and Remus were reunited and both forgave each other for the misunderstandings that had lead to such problems. It also meant that now, Dumbledore had some people who could legitimately look into Harry's disappearance by going to Japan themselves. As Headmaster, Dumbledore had to remain in the country in order to look after Hogwarts and fulfil his duties. Remus was unemployed due to his status as a Werewolf, so had no particular ties and Sirius had the Black Fortune (not to mention compensation for his imprisonment from the ministry) and the reasoning of 'taking a break to get over his imprisonment' which would tide them over as well in order to look for Harry and give legitimate reason to leave the country for a while too.

Unfortunately, several years had passed and no sign of Harry, the duo would return, dejected, though they would keep going and keep trying. Still, no news from Harry.

In the end, Dumbledore could only hope that, when the time came, Harry's Hogwarts letter would help bring the boy back to them once again….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Years had passed and the time came for when Harry's Hogwarts letter should be sent out. However, Harry's letter strangely couldn't seem to find him. The owls sent to look for him would either fly around, unable to find where to go at all, or would come back looking highly ruffled often with letter unopened and would absolutely refuse to return with the letter for Harry. Some owls never even came back at all, which was disconcerting. What could frighten the owls so, or even cause them to not return?

His next thought was perhaps to have Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix familiar, to try and scout for the boy, but even he could not find him. He seemed to have been working out at first, but when he did return it appeared he had had to go through a burning day – it was worrying. What could have killed a phoenix to make it need to regenerate?

It was highly disconcerting. The only thing that he could think of was there was some kind of barrier or some kind, or many powerful curses, charms and other spells that kept all outsiders away. Perhaps this was what they meant by hidden.

Unfortunately, this meant that, on the day that the students came to Hogwarts for the new school year, there was no Harry Potter amongst them. And it wasn't long before the rest of the Wizarding World knew about it.

_**The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Vanish?**_

_Harry Potter is well known to all of us as the one who freed us from the tyranny of You-Know-Who ten years ago and has been missing from our world for some time. Many of us have suspected that perhaps Harry Potter has been taken to somewhere safe in order to grow up away from the spotlight, and would be coming back to the Wizarding world to join many others his age at the new term of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_However, it would seem that this is not the case and even the Hogwarts staff have been baffled to discover that during the opening ceremonies of the school year, Harry Potter did not attend._

'_I'm afraid that we don't know much about it,' a spokes person from Hogwarts had informed the Prophet. ' Every year, new students gain a letter to inform them of their placement in the school, be they Muggleborn, Half-blood or Pureblood. However, we've not had a response from Mr Potter at all. While we know for definite he is alive due to his name still being on the register, no one could find him at all, even the owls have been unable to deliver his letters to him. It's very disconcerting. If anyone does know anything about the whereabouts of Mr Potter, however, we can only hope that they come forward.'_

_While the Ministry of Magic is doing everything in its power to look for our beloved Hero, they do refuse to answer any questions about the subject at this moment in time. The Question still remains, however, what has happened to The Boy Who Lived? The Prophet, however, will keep looking into this situation as and new news unfolds._

Years passed with no sign of Harry Potter, though the topic about the Boy-Who-Lived did for several years after that did crop up from time to time. People searched for him, insisted the Ministry search for him, but as news about him still did not seem to change, eventually, the topic was only mentioned every now and then. Events came and went in the Wizarding world, but still no change in the status of the missing Potter.

In the year he should have joined Hogwarts, the Philosopher's stone, that had been placed in Hogwarts that year for safe keeping, had been targeted by Quintus Quirrell who had attempted to steal it on Voldemort's order, but had been delayed by the Mirror of Erised long enough for Dumbledore to arrive. The resulting duel had forced the ghostly shade of Voldemort to abandon Quirrel, who died, unable to sustain himself with the possessing spirit gone.

The second year that Harry should have been at Hogwarts there had still been no closer to finding the boy than before. However, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and several people had been attacked. It was only when the bathroom had been flooded and Filch, already bad temped due to the petrifaction of his cat, Mrs Norris, had complained about the mess that Myrtle, a young girl ghost who haunted the bathroom on that floor, had been making in a hysterical fit. When he had gone to investigate, the ghost had complained that a diary had been thrown at her. The diary had peaked Dumbledore's interest – especially when he realised it was Tom Riddle's old Diary. Tom, after all, had grown up to become the terror of the Wizarding World Lord Voldemort.

Oddly, there were no more attacks once the diary was in his possession and everyone who was petrified had been restored once more. Still, Dumbledore kept the diary for now under many wards. Perhaps through it they could discover what precisely occurred.

With still no news about Harry, third year came and went with only one thing of note – Ron Weasley's rat had vanished quite suddenly when Sirius Black had come to him to show him a picture in the Daily Prophet that had shown a picture of the Weasley family, showing that the Rat could very well have been Peter, and cursed that the rat had escaped once more. If nothing else, it left everyone feeling something may begin to happen one more.

Fourth Year arrived and with it the signs of trouble. Though no sign of Harry despite searching (many starting to give it up as a bad job at this point) Voldemort's sign, the Dark Mark, had appeared during the World Cup, though many believed it just to be rogue Death Eaters that had never been taken in to Azkaban. However, the worst was to come when Severus Snape, Hogwart's potion master, had come to him, pale faced to let him know that he had had a summoning he hadn't received in years – a summoning from Lord Voldemort, who had returned, having used a dark ritual to regain a body once more. According to the man, he had at first been wanting to gain whatever had stopped him by using Harry Potter, but with the boy gone and rumours that he was likely dead at this point (a rumour gained from Bertha Jorkins, who had been unfortunate enough to stumble upon him, Voldemort had instead decided to regain a body, using Barty Crouch Senior after he had come to take his loyal follower from the man. Had it not been for Severus, Dumbledore wouldn't have known about him at all.

Quickly, Dumbledore began to gather people, to try and head Voldemort off, even bringing it to Fudge's attention. However, the man had blown up as soon as Dumbledore had begun to insist the truth.

"Enough! See here, Dumbledore," the man fumed, red faced as he wagged a finger at the man. "You've been asking enough over the years, but this draws the line! You-Know-Who is not back! You will not undermine my authority further. I certainly will not spread panic amongst the people just because of some…senile ramblings! I'd be thrown out of office in no time. Stop wasting my time!"

As it was, with no Harry Potter, there was no need to look for the Prophesy to find out what was inside it. Voldemort, Dumbledore knew, had known the first part of it (which was why he targeted Harry in the first place), but had not known what the rest entailed. With Harry Potter dead (supposedly) and even if he was not, he was certainly not here. So Voldemort, assured the problem that stood in his way was gone, had begun where he had left off. And so, in half the time it would have taken had he been discreetly trying to steal the prophesy as Dumbledore had thought he would try to do, Voldemort and the Death Eaters soon struck again.

The people, realising Dumbledore had been correct, threw the shell-shocked Fudge out of office and in his place elected Rufus Scrimgeour, who was once head of the Aurors and a veteran at hunting Dark Wizards, in order to deal with the threat. Once more, the Daily Prophet was littered with questions about Harry Potter, but again, there was no news.

It would seem there would be no miracle child to save them this time.

With no Boy-Who-Lived to save them, the Ministry forced to realise that they needed to prepare (as Dumbledore had been trying to tell them from the beginning) and as such, a meeting had been called to discuss exactly what they should do about the problem at hand. After all, before Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort the first time, the Dark Lord had been at the height of his power, and no one had any suitable ideas of how to defeat him back then, only focusing on trying to prevent the attacks of the Death Eaters. Due to this, most of the meeting had been panicked suggestions that would have been useless at best, or suicide at worse. Unable to really add anything right at that moment, since the one person he had put faith in that would be able to defeat the Dark Lord again was currently missing, Dumbledore could only really suppress the urge to sigh that the whole meeting had spent almost an hour talking itself into circles.

It was as people were beginning to despair, that Scrimgeour finally took out his want and fired several firecracker-like shots into the air, effectively silencing the mass panicking.

"It would seem," the man said finally, with his stern expression and bushy hair, he gave the impression of a wild lion surveying unruly cubs, "That there is no other choice than to take drastic action."

Snapping his fingers, a man made his way to the Minister's side, handing him several rolls of parchment, before standing a few steps behind and to the side of Scrimgeour. It took Dumbledore a moment to recognise him, but he soon did – that man was Saul Croaker, one of the Unspeakables that worked in the Department of Mysteries.

For the first time in the meeting, Dumbledore straightened to pay close attention. After all, this could mean several things. One of them could be something to do with the Prophecy housed within that very department. Otherwise….well, if nothing else, it could prove interesting.

Pausing to see if he had everyone's attention, Scrimgeour continued. "Due to our current dilemma, the Department of Mysteries has been looking for ways that You-Know-Who could indeed be defeated again, to see if the 'Harry Potter Effect', as it has been named, can be replicated. So far, this has been inconclusive. However, I do have news from the Department of Mysteries of something that could indeed be used to combat You-Know-Who."

Dumbledore would have sighed about the liberal use of the words 'You-Know-Who' rather than Voldemort had it been any other time. After all, fear of the name only lead to fear of the thing itself. However, he was more interested in this solution that Scrimgeour was suggesting than his knee-jerk reaction of correcting the name issue. As such, he instead leaned forwards as Scrimgeour flicked his wand and unfurled one of the scrolls of Parchment, enlarging it for everyone to see.

What was on the scroll appeared to be some kind of map, though it was not any map that Dumbledore himself recognised. There were symbols on the map, which seemed to be different for each country shown on there, though the most noticeable were in the larger countries. There was an odd symbol that looked like (if one got over the simplistic appearances of those images) two rocks, another that resembled something like a sand-dial or gourd of some kind. There was what looked like puddles (or were they clouds?), another was four wavy lines and finally, one that appeared like a swirled leaf. There were other smaller symbols as well in some of the smaller countries. As well as that, there was other symbols (writing?) that appeared to be very much like Japanese writing that Sirius and Remus had reported to him back during their search of Harry Potter.

"The Department of Mysteries have found the location of the Hidden Continent," Scrimgeour announced. "And as such, the location of Shinobi"

Mutters broke across the room like wildfire, expressions of all kinds on the faces of the people present, from dubiousness, to excitement, to worry and fear. After all, there had been stories of this Hidden Continent. It was said that, many years ago, there was Muggles (though some thought perhaps they were Squibs or descendents of Squibs) who had been able to harness a power that could rival magic. These people, who were called Shinobi, were a mercenary people who lived for war and battle and would become the weapons of whoever was the highest bidder. These people could move he earth, manipulate water, call upon lightning, control the wind and could battle opponents with fire without the need of a wand or incantation. Some even had special powers unique only to certain families. Much like how there was Parselmouths and Metamorphmagi, some of these Shinobi had special powers too, which were often much more dangerous. However, the Shinobi seemed to vanish, within a continent that was covered in Shinobi based wards. Many believed this was where the Muggle stories about Atlantis had originated from.

It would seem that, much like the Chamber of Secrets, the Shinobi legend, and their hidden Continent, was very much true.

"I propose," Scrimgeour continued, grimly, "That we hire Shinobi to help defeat You-Know-Who."

All hell broke loose. Hissed whispers turned to loud sounds of protest and even Dumbledore felt uneasy about hiring Shinobi. After all, if stories were correct, Shinobi were ruthless killers. In a way, this made them no better than the Death Eaters themselves. People could change after all – his own Potion's Master was proof of that, being a former Death Eater and current spy for the Order of the Phoenix – the thought of killing their enemies like that…

"Are you sure that such an action is a good idea?" Dumbledore asked dubiously once the sounds of disbelief had quietened enough that he could speak over them. As soon as he did, the other people became quiet. They did, after all, remember that Dumbledore had tried his best to let them know that Voldemort was back before with limited success, so it was possible he had some other truths to add. "Hiring Shinobi might merely increase deaths. Considering some of the people that follow Voldemort," here there was a collective shudder from the crowd, but Dumbledore ignored it and pressed on, "could be under the Imperius curse-"

"Dumbledore, right now the needs of the many outweigh those few people that may or may not be controlled," Scrimgeour said shortly. "Do you suggest that we do nothing as many more people might die while we wait for a Saviour that hasn't been seen since he was a year old? Be reasonable, Dumbledore. Aren't you yourself an advocate for the Greater Good? While hiring mercenaries might seem like a desperate move, we do not have the time to look for Harry Potter, and even if the Harry Potter Effect can be replicated, it could take years. Years we just do not have. The truth is we are indeed in dire straights. This way, we deal with the problem now. A few deaths of people who will only be thrown into Azkaban and likely have help escaping again by You-Know-Who will only benefit us all in the long run, unless you like the idea of many innocent deaths on the of chance that they might have a change of heart?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips. He honestly wasn't happy with the idea, but at this point in time, none of them knew the prophesy, that only Harry could defeat Voldemort. If he mentioned that now while Harry was still missing, it would only result in despair. Hew needed people to be able to fight back against the Death Eaters after all, not to lose hope and give up.

It seemed though, that Rather than being unhappy with the idea, the other wizards appeared to be seeing this as a good idea. Had they all really become so desperate as to have this as the only path left to them?

As Dumbledore was silent for now and the many others seemed interested in the idea, Scrimgeour continued. "The Department of Mysteries has been researching which of the Villages that the Shinobi we need should be hired from, and research from the civilian peoples that live around – as questioning within the villages would only have made more enemies – we have discovered that The Village Hidden in the Leaves, known to the Hidden Continent as 'Konoha' has one of the best reputations for fulfilling their jobs, and despite being mercenaries, once hired for a job they do not just change to the highest bidder, so You-Know-Who could not just buy their loyalty from us."

While the murmurs of tentative approval were starting to rise, Dumbledore himself had stiffened slightly, eyes widening, not a the credentials of the village they had been hoping to hire Shinobi from, but instead at the name of the village they had decided on.

Konoha

Konoha, where Uchiha Fumiko was said to be from.

Konoha, where the Uchiha Family were located.

Konoha, where Harry Potter may also be located.

Suddenly, it seemed as though this plan had suddenly started the wheels of fate to begin once again. The plan, while he still disapproved of the hiring of ninja, suddenly may indeed become the only hope of the Wizarding world, because located within that very village, the Chosen One who was the only person who could defeat Voldemort, may indeed be found.

Could it be that the power the Shinobi possessed was the power Voldemort did not know of? He was unsure – his own theories had been that it had been love, something Violdemort had no knowledge of, had been that power. This made Dumbledore worry as well, as Harry had been missing at this point for fifteen years. If he had been raised amongst Shinobi, would Harry even still possess the capacity or love?

No, he could not think like that. This was the first lead in years as to Harry's location. He would have to find him. Once he did, then he could worry about if their only hope truly as beyond them at this point.

Shaking off his shock for now, he forced himself to listen as Scrimgeour continued. "The country that it is located in, one 'Fire Country' is also close to the sea. We currently are unable to get through the barrier around the continent with magic, as such, a ship is needed to move to and fro from the barrier itself. Due to this, it is also one of the easiest Villages to get to." The lion-like man surveyed them all. "So I ask of you now, my fellow Witches and Wizards, to vote – who here agrees with the hiring of the Shinobi to aid in our fight against You-Know-Who?"

After another few moments of speech, hands began to rise into the air, slowly at first, but soon the hall was littered with hands. Looking around, the room seemed to be split in two, with Dumbledore himself the deciding factor.

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He disliked the idea. He really did. He would never advocate the deaths he knew world arise. However, this could be the only way he could locate Harry, and the only way they would be able to defeat Voldemort once they did.

Slowly, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bearer of the Order of Merlin: First Class, Supreme Mugwump, Grand Sorcerer and Chief Warlock, raised his hand, and prayed that his agreement to this madness would not lead the Wizarding World to ruin.

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_I know, I know, It's been a long wait and where on earth have I been, right? Well, I've actually started a course at University called Cartoon and Comic arts – Yup, I'm learning to be a professional cartoon/comic artist. It has been taking up a lot of time, along with work and general real life, so it has indeed delayed me some. Still I am alive, and I'm sorry for the wait. Still, I hope that you have enjoyed this new chapter._

_As you likely gathered from this chapter, I just wanted to cover what has been going on in the wizarding world with no Harry Potter there and people's reactions. How, Dumbledore himself isn't evil, so don't expect massive bashings, as I do believe he does have the Wizarding World's best interests at heart. I just think he's misguided and that putting all your egg in one basket is a dumb idea. Also, considering he appears to be all about second chances and the like, I thought he would actually dislike the idea of what ninja actually do, and dislike the idea of killing if second chances could be made (otherwise who hadn't he tried to zap Voldemort before that Prophesy showed up? Voldemort was at his prime at that point, after all, but had a fear of Dumbledore. However, in the books it never says Dumbledore had tried to kill Voldemort at any point at all. In fact, Dumbledore didn't even hint he knew that Voldemort possibly had Horcruxes until his first hint was the Diary on his desk. So it made me think he probably wouldn't like to hire ninja_

_On the other hand, Scrimgeour was the head of Aurors and in the books was described as a 'Man of action' (even if that was being seen to imprison the wrong people), and tried to make Harry a figurehead to boost morale, so it doesn't seem that weird for him to suggest the hiring of Ninja._

_So yes, I thought I'd try something a little different and have the Ministry hire Ninja, not Dumbledore and the Order. Likewise, I decided to try something a little different and not have Obito/Harry's identity revealed before Ninja being hired. I just thought the little twists might be interesting._

_Please review and let me know what you think. Please be polite and be constructive if you dislike for any reason so I may better my stories in the future. While this is a transition chapter, I'd still love to see what you all think._

_**Next Time on Mahou Shinobi Obito**_

_Time has past and things have changed, but as much as things have changed, things have also stayed the same. A new job has arrived, and a young team may discover a world that they didn't know existed, but one that may hold answers for a certain young Uchiha_

_Next Episode: A Magical Mission_

_The future is beginning…But will anyone be ready for the truth?_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


End file.
